Leavin It On The Ice
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Elsa Frost is at the bottom of the social ladder with her friends Kristoff, Eric and Flynn. She's practically invisible to the rest of the school including her crush head cheerleader Anna Anderson who's dating Hans. One day Elsa finds a flyer for joining the hockey team and decides to try-out in hopes of impressing Anna. Will Elsa get the girl or get hurt in the process? G!p Elsa
1. Chapter 1

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 1

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I am Elsa Frost and I am a junior at Skyline Academy. Skyline Academy is very prestige and exclusive school and I'm very lucky to be able to get into this school. I was only able to get into this school because of my excellent grades and how well my brother Jack did. Our family wouldn't be able to pay for our tuition because it's so high so I'm on scholarship to help pay for it and I have to keep at least a B average to keep it. I wouldn't say my family is poor but we're not rich either but I am grateful for what I am given.

Skyline Academy can open so many doors for me in what I want to do even though I am not exactly sure what I want to do once I graduate but I do want to make my parent of me like my brother has. He's on tour with the Eastsummer which is an high profiled hockey team and he calls to tells me how he loves practicing with the team and how cool it is even though his teammates pick on him because he's the newbie. I miss my brother because everyone looked up to Jack because he's the star player on the hockey team as well as captain.

He was the big man on campus and his reputation protected me from the bullies and stopped them from picking because was Jack's little sister. It was tough being the little sister of the big man on campus because everything that I did is overshadowed by my brother's accomplishments. Nothing that I ever did was good enough or Jack did it better than me and it hurts to know that nothing that I get was good enough. My brother didn't do it on purpose to make me look bad because only he ever did was look out for me because I couldn't do it myself.

I mean I'm not particularly strong and I don't think that I'm particular attractive either. I was born different from other teenagers my age or anyone for that matter because I don't have the right equipment than normal girls have. I have a penis instead of vagina and I am constantly picked on because of it and Jack no longer goes to this school, making open season for me. I have been throwing in dumpsters, having other people's drinks or food thrown in my face, thrown against lockers, beaten up physically and verbally by just about everyone that I have come intact with me for just about anything or they treat me like I'm invisible.

Sometimes I wish was completely invisible and just have ignore my presence all together because it would easier than having everyone being disgusted by me being around but it is an silver lining in this raging storm. It comes in the form of my best friends Kristoff Bjorgman, Flynn Rider, and Eric Dutchmen. These three have been friends with me since freshman year and we have been like three amigos except there's four of us. They have had my back more times than I count. They have taken more crap their way because of me but they never complained once for standing up for me or being around me.

They take the abuse and try to shelter me from as much of it as they possibly can. I love this guys because each of them could have ditched me and joined on making me feel like a freak but didn't. They stayed by my side and treated me like a person even though they sometimes forget that I'm a girl but I don't really mind. Sometimes I joined in their foolishness and have gotten in a few scrapes together but nothing too bad or get us into major trouble. I can't afford to get kicked out of school especially since I have less than 2 years before graduating and the connection that this school has can easily get me into any college of my choice.

I walked into school as a few of the cheerleaders eye me up and down with disgusted as I passed them and I tried to make the minimal amount of eye contact because I don't want any trouble from them. I make my way to my locker and quickly grab the necessary books for me classes. I looked out the corner of my eyes and see the love of my life walking down the hallway…. Love of my life may be kinda sorta pushing it but I have been in love with this girl for as long as I can remember which is pretty far back.

She's walking down the hallway in her red/white cheerleader uniform hugging her curves in all the right places, cheerleader sneakers, her strawberry blonde in a high ponytail and her toothpaste commercial smile in place. Anna Summers is Skyline's head cheerleader since our freshmen year together. She's a big deal around here because she brought the school 2 national championships and aiming for a third one. The head cheerleader is who every girl want to be and who every guy wants to be with including but not for the reason you would think.

The shorter girl and I have history together because we grow up together before we came to this school and played together every weekend. Our parents are friends with each other and always plan play dates for us because of how close we were. Anna's Dad is a local doctor with this own practice while Anna's Mom is a defense lawyer who as far as I know has never lost a case. As we grew up, I fell for my best friends even though we went in different directions in high school.

I went to the bottom of the social ladder while she's sitting at the top of it looking radiant as ever and I knew that this would happen when the head cheerleader went off to cheer camp the summer of 7th grade. Things weren't the same after that and I wish that hadn't changed but there's nothing that I can do about that, I just want my best friend back. The smaller girl hasn't done anything mean spirited or said any hurtful to me even though I wouldn't be surprised if she did, it comes with the name of being on top of the social ladder and no one would blame her if she did.

I know that Anna would rather spend time with her more popular friends instead of me and risk social suicide to be with me but really hurt my feelings was that she's dating Hans Westerguard. He's the captain of the basketball team as while as part of the football team and he hates my guts. The auburn haired boy makes it a point to embarrass and harass every chance he gets even though I haven't done a thing to warrant his wrath because I make it a point to avoid him as much as I can. Most of the time I can stay under his radar and I'm safe from any kind of harassment but there are a few times that I couldn't avoid him.

It didn't end well for me or the guys because either of us couldn't stay under the jock's radar, the guys end up getting wedgied and I was thrown into the dumpster before the janitor was able to pull me out before I got buried under more garbage. I smelled like crap for a few days and everyone avoided me for a few days while calling me Stank Girl for a month but back to what's happening now. Anna is walking down the hallway and I stick my head in my locker to stay under her radar as well as Hans.

The jock is never too far from the head cheerleader and I rather not get thrown in a dumpster again if I can help it because I'm wearing my favorite batman t-shirt. I looked over my shoulder to see the smaller girl talking to the other cheerleaders and it isn't long before they're walking down the hallway. I sigh in relief and some sadness because I know that I will never have my crush's attention like I want to but she wouldn't be interested in a freak like me even if she rolled that way. I close my locker to see Flynn leaning against the one next to mine and I jumped slightly because I didn't see him.

"Hey Feisty Pants, ya don't ogling at Anna yet?" Flynn asked smirking.

"I wasn't ogling at anyone especially at Anna" I said rolling my eyes.

"Sure you wasn't and I'm not a lady killer" Flynn said running his hand through his hair cockily.

"You're a lady killer alright. They kill to get away from you, _Eugene_ " I said smirking.

"I hate that you know my real name and if you say it a lot again, I swear I will get rid of your batman comics" Eugene said trying to scaring.

"If you can find them that is" I said rolling my eyes.

"You hid them again"

"Yup and now you won't be able to find them this time"

"Unlike all the other times that I wont be able to find them" Flynn said chuckling.

Before I could retort, the hockey team comes rowdily walking down the hallway as Flynn and I get out of their way. Since my brother stepped down as captain, Adam 'The Beast' McAlister is the captain and the guys look like they eat people for breakfast and could bench-press two of the chess team with one hand. They were throwing flyers as they pass and I pick one up before reading it.

 _ **Join the Hockey Team**_

 _ **JOIN THE BEST TEAM THAT HAS GRACED SKYLINE ACADEMY AND ANYONE CAN JOIN. TRYOUTS WEDNSSDAY AFTER AFTERNOON AT 4 AND BRING YOUR SKATES. ARE MAN ENOUGH FOR THE ICE?**_

The hockey team needs new players and they did say that anyone can join. This could be my chance, my chance to show everyone what I really can do and maybe I can step out of my brother's shadow. I know that Jack would be excited about me joining the team and if I fail, no one's gonna find out about and I never have to tell my brother anything plus I could get this out of my system.

"Uh-oh I don't like that look on your face" Flynn said uneasy.

"I haven't done anything yet" I said shaking my head.

"Key word is yet and I know that you're going to. Pleas tell me that you're thinking about joining the hockey team. Those guys will chew you up and spit you out like bad cereal" Flynn said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm not scare of those guys and besides Jack taught me everything I know about hockey team. Who knows? I might actually make the cut" I said smiling a little.

"You didn't hear a word that I just said" Flynn said deadpanned.

"I did but I'm actively ignoring you" I said.

"Why? Why are you doing this? This is completely crazy" Flynn said confused.

"Why who's doing what?" Someone asked.

We turned to see that it's Eric and Kristoff.

"Elsa. She wants to join the hockey team for some crazy reason" Flynn said frowning.

"She has finally cracked. Elsa, you have gone cray-cray" Eric face-palmed.

"I don't know guys, I've seen Elsa on the ice and she's pretty good" Kristoff said shrugging.

"Thank you Kristoff, least someone is being supportive" I said smiling at him.

"It doesn't matter if she's good or not because those guys are going to throw her around like a rag doll around the rink and it's gonna be our fault for not talking her out of it" Flynn said dramatically.

"Flynn, stop being dramatic. I'm not made out of glass because I can take a few hits" I said frowning.

I know that they are worried about me getting hurt but I have to do this because I have to find out for myself if I can truly do this. If I don't make the cut then that's okay but if I do then even better but I'll never know if I don't try. I want to be part of something greater than myself and maybe the hockey team is my chance to do it.

"Are you serious about this, Elsa?" Eric asked curious.

"As a heart attack" I said with a nod.

"Okay then I'm behind you 100%" Eric said smiling.

"Me too" Kristoff replied. "I think you're crazy but I'm behind you" Flynn said folding his arms.

"Thanks guys, I appreciated this" I said hugging them.

"Just try not to get yourself killed out there on the ice" Flynn said jokingly.

 _Only Flynn. I just hope that this doesn't come back to bite me in the butt._

* * *

End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 2

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I managed to stay under Hans' radar and not get thrown in the dumpster so I have to say that it's been a decent day surprisingly. Haven't had one of those in awhile and I kinda like it. It's after school and try outs for the hockey team is gonna to start soon so I quickly changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. I'm glad that Dad dropped my old skates off as well as my hockey stick so I'm under prepared because I hate being under prepared for things. Dad was curious why I has asked for them and I wanted to tell the reason why but I didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing.

I'll tell him the truth if I get on the team but if I don't then I have my stuff for when I feel skating around on the ice. For the time being, I told him that I wanted to have them for old time sake and he left it at that while telling me to have fun. I walked into the ice rink that's not too far from the gym that the school has set up for hockey team to use for practice and games. I've been in the ice rink enough times to know where it is and feel more at home then anywhere else. I've known how to ice skate since I was 5 years old when Dad taught Jack and I were little at the lake during the winter time.

It was always fun because of how fast we took to it and I always wanted to go to the lake to practice to get better. My brother would take me along with him once he was older to take me without Dad having to supervise us and that was when Jack started playing hockey with his friends. He didn't mind tagging along with him and his friends seemed to like me well enough as his little sister as they let me play with them. I wasn't very good at first and was often picked last for the team but I was happy to play and I got better over time.

Those winters at the lake are a few of my favorite memories other than the ones when Anna and I were friends. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into someone causing the both of us to fall over with me on my back with an some extra weight on top of me. I rub my head as I open my mouth to apologize but it got caught in my throat when I realized who I bumped into. A groan is heard as I stared dumbly at the object of my unrequited affections tries to get her bearings before looking me in the face. A flash of recognition flashes across her face before a small smile forms as it is directed at me and I feel my heart speed up.

"Sorry Elsa, I didn't see you there" Anna said apologizing.

"I-It's o-okay. I w-wasn't w-watching where I-I was going" I stuttered.

"Elsa?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes A-Anna"

"Why are you holding a hockey stick and a pair of skates?" Anna asked confused.

"Well I'm trying out… for the hockey team"

Suddenly fear shows through her eyes when I said that I was trying out. Why does she look afraid for? Was it something that I said?

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! Those guys are three times your size and could probably bench press you with one hand. You're going to get hurt if you try out" Anna said fearful.

"Why is everyone calling me crazy just I want to try out for the hockey team?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Because you kinda are. Haven't you noticed that there's never been a girl on the boys' hockey team at Skyline Academy" Anna said flailing her arms.

"Yes, I have noticed and if I made the team then I'll be the first beside I can take a few hits just fine" I said standing up.

"That's not the point, Elsa" Anna said sighing.

"Then what is the point, Anna?" I asked holding out my hand towards her.

"The point is that those guys aren't going to take it easy on you just because you're a girl. Those guys are going to treat you just any other player out there on the ice and you are going to get hurt" Anna said worriedly.

"I don't want them to treat like a girl because I want a fair shot at playing. If I have to get roughed up then so be because no one is gonna stop me from trying out" I said pushing past.

I'm getting sick and tired of everyone trying to talk me out of trying out for the team and doubting my skill as a player. Now I have to get on the team to prove to everyone that I truly play as well as any guy out there on the ice and that I'm not just some delicate flower. I walked into the ice rink to see that Kristoff, Eric and Flynn are dressed in t-shirts or sweatshirt and sweatpants with skates and hockey sticks in their hands. I raised an eyebrow as I walked over towards them. I don't understand why they're dressed like they're trying out for the team… please tell me that they're not doing what I think they're doing to do.

"Guys… what's with the get-up?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well if you're going to join the hockey team and yourself killed then we're going join you" Eric said grinning.

"Say what?" I deadpanned.

"We're trying out too" Flynn said shrugging.

"You guys don't know anything about hockey" I said frowning.

"Have you forgotten that ice is my life? Plus I'm a great skater and have a lot of knowledge of hockey, thank you very much" Kristoff said crossing his arms.

"Other than you Kristoff, you guys know nothing about hockey. You're gonna get yourself killed out there" I said shaking my head.

"We can learn as we go and you can get yourself killed out there even if you have inside scoop on this sport" Flynn argued.

"He has a point besides we couldn't let you go out there without some backup. We're the four amigos so we got your back regardless of what you say" Eric said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I sigh because I hate knowing that Eric has a point about them having my back regardless of what I say. Don't want them getting hurt because of me but it wouldn't be the first time that they tried to back me up. The guys can be a pain in butt at times when they are always there when I truly I need them and it's nice having the support.

"I hate you guys sometimes" I said with a small smile.

"We love you too Elsa" Kristoff said smiling.

I put on my skates before lacing them up and putting on my helmet on my head. There are a few other guys here trying out for the team and I'm the only girl trying out. I see Adam skating onto the ice before skating over towards the us with an impassive look on his face until he looks in my direction.

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm here to try out for the team" said confidently.

"Hmmm a girl trying out for the hockey team. This should be interesting" Adam said with a smirk.

"Captain, you shouldn't let her try out. This is an man's sport, no girls allow"

I looked to see that it's Phillip Petersons the left winger for the team and a senior. He's glaring in my direction and for what reason, I don't really know or what problem he has with me. I haven't a word to him personally and I doubt he knows who I am but I do have a right to tryout for any team that I want. I know that it doesn't guarantees me a spot on the team but nothing and no one is going to stop from trying and showing what I am made of.

"Be quiet, Petersons. If she wants to try out then she'll try out. What's your name, kid?" Adam asked turning to face me.

"Elsa Frost" I said coolly.

"Any relation to Jack Frost, would it?" Adam asked raising an eyebrow.

"My brother actually" I said shrugging.

"Well then, looks like I'll have to hold you at a higher standard than the rest of the noobs. We're going to run drills to see your skills are at and if you're good enough will you picked to join the team and if you not, it sucks to be you. Now hit the ice" Adam said crossing his arms.

When Adam said that he was going to have us run drills to see where our skills were at, he didn't say that he was going to attempt to kill us the progress. I'm pretty good shape from having to run away from bullies and taking hits from them but this is ludicrous. I have being slammed into the side of the rink multiple times, almost gotten clipped by someone's skates, and I think I almost gotten my teeth knocked out a couple of times but I was able to keep with the team as well as score a few goals. I am gonna these bruises for awhile and I am hoping that it will worth it for if I get on the team.

A few of the other guys are breathing heavily from exhaustion or lying on the benches to get the feeling back in certain body parts. Flynn is laying on the floor with Eric slumped against the bench while Kristoff looks unaffected by the try-outs. I chuckled a little as I shake my head at him as he circles around the ice while I'm feeling bruised at the most after everything but I'm feeling good.

"I'll have the list posted on Monday morning with who made it on the team but nice work everyone" Adam said making his way off the ice with the rest of the hockey team.

I have to wait two whole days before finding out if I made it on the team or not. I'm not sure if I made it or not but I'm feeling confident but I don't want to get my hopes up to high for nothing. I skate backwards around the ice with Kristoff humming happily by my side.

"Today was pretty awesome. Why didn't we try out for the team sooner?" Kristoff asked grinning goofily. "No clue" I said smiling slightly.

"You called that awesome. I'm lucky that my face was left uninjured" Flynn said glaring at us.

"Hockey is a rather… physical sport and well no one forced you to try out" I said smirking smugly.

"I hate you so much right now" Flynn said giving me the stink eye.

"What did I do?" I said giggling.

"You know what you did, woman" Flynn said pointing an accusing finger at me.

"I really, really don't" I said shaking my head.

"You're just lucky that I love you enough to put my face in harm's way. If I end up disfigured and the ladies find me unattractive, it's your ass"

"When have they ever found you attractive?" Eric questioned.

Kristoff and I laughed as Flynn gives Eric the finger when the door of the ice rink. We turned to see that it's Anna and she walks towards the edge of the rink and looks in my direction before sigh in… relief? Why would she relieved? Was she really that worried about me getting hurt? I don't understand what's going on with the head cheerleader because she never said a word to me until today and it was over me trying out. None of this is making sense.

"Guys, I think that I'm disorientated because Anna is standing right there" Flynn said a semi-whisper.

"I think I am too because I see her too" Eric said staring at Anna.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" I asked skating over towards her.

"I wanted to make sure that you didn't get hurt too badly but you look fine to me" Anna said smiling.

"I told you that I would be" I said smiling back.

"That you did. Well um see ya around" Anna said backing away.

She maintains eye contact with me as she backs up into one of the benches. The cheerleader giggles nervously and making her way towards the exit. They guys looked each other for a second then at me and I see that they're just as confused as I am. I'm not sure what's going but I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

End of ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 3

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I'm Anna Summers and I'm the head cheerleader at Skyline Academy since my freshmen year here. I love cheering for the school and performing at all the cheerleading competitions because I like making everyone more energetic for the games so the player can win. I have won 2 national championship with my teammates and I want to go a third one since I know that we're good and I like competing against the best. I like being a cheerleader but sometimes it can be a pain in the butt because everyone wants to be your friend and for the right reasons.

Most people want to be my friend because of popularity and peeks that come along with it, making it difficult to tell if anyone wants to be friends with me for me or for their own selfish reasons. It's times like these that make me glad that I have a few close friends that want to be friends with just me and not because I'm popular. Anna, Meg, and Tiana are the best friends that a girl could ask for and I don't know I would be without them. Tiana is originally from Louisiana and the girl can cook like no other because once you get a taste of her cooking, it kind of ruins your taste buds for anything else.

I'm glad that she's my roommate and I don't have to worry about having to feed myself because I really can't cook. On the plus side the aspiring chef doesn't mind cooking for the both of us as along as I handle the cleanup afterwards. Meg is the most brutally honest person that I have ever and calls it like she sees no matter how twisted and perverted it may be. Everything that comes out of this girl's mouth is sexually laced joke or innuendo and I can't help but blush. Meg and Ariel often tease me about being a prude every time I chastise for their crude behavior because I can't help that I was raised to be a good girl and to wait until I found that special person that I want to give myself to.

I think that I found that person in Hans but I'm a little hesitant about giving him my virginity because I'm not sure if I'm ready to take our relationship to that level. I mean the athlete is on the football team as well as the basketball team, has dreamy eyes, and has been a complete gentleman and treated me like a princess ever I met him. He does have a mean streak at times but I haven't seen do anything to harm anyone and I often scold him for it because I don't like anyone being mistreated. I know that I am the head cheerleader and it is expected of me to be mean to others but I don't think I have it in me to be purposely mean to someone.

I do care about Hans a lot and I do see myself having a future with him. Ariel is more 'experienced' than any of the girls on the squad and she isn't ashamed to admit it or talk about the guys that she's been with it. I blush from cheeks to the tips of my ears and more than often times have to cover my ears to block her out. At times I think that the redhead does this just to see my reaction and tease me about it but I can't help the way I am even if I am away from my parents while going to school.

Sex isn't a topic that is so casually talked about and I don't have a lot of experience with it although I have plenty of knowledge on safe sex since my parents were concerned about me giving into peer pressure. I know that Skyline is a co-ed boarding school but it doesn't mean that I'm just to go completely crazy now that I'm not under my parents' watchful guidance. I like these girls because they're my friends but at times I'm not that close to them as I would like to be because I know that they have other friends that they want to spend time with besides me.

It's those times that I have no one to hang out that I miss the times that I spent with my best friend and wish that I had them back. I miss hanging out with Elsa because she would always make time for me to no matter how busy she was with other things. The blonde would drop everything that she was doing to just hang out and talk with me about everything and nothing at all. For some reason we grew about just before 8th grade when I came back from cheer camp and making it on the cheer squad. I don't know what changed but we drifted apart, I went to the top of the social ladder with Elsa going to the bottom because she was different from everyone else.

To most people, they see her as a freak and constantly pick on her now that her brother Jack's reputation can no longer protect her and it makes me sad to see her suffer. I wish that there was something that I could do to help her but I would be risking my own reputation as well and I don't think I would be strong enough to help her while getting picked on myself. I would lose everyone's respect and Hans' love if I helped her openly so I try to get the athlete to lay off on all the nerds instead of Elsa in general.

It won't raise too suspicion or having asking me why I care so much about the blonde nerd. When I bumped into her earlier today, I was happy because I haven't see her in awhile and I had to admit that seeing her get all flustered was quite adorable but there isn't a time that she isn't adorable. I was confused on why she carrying a hockey stick, skates and a helmet and when I asked her about it, the blonde nerd admitted that she was trying out for the hockey team and I was shocked. Why would she try out for the hockey team?

They're rough and rowdy and more often than not rude with belching out loud. I know that Jack was the captain of the hockey team when he was here but he was kind person and kept the team in line but now Adam is the captain. I'm worried that Elsa's going to get hurt for trying out because anything goes in hockey and I've seen how easily the players are to violence. I tried to talk her out of trying out but it only made her want to do it anyways and she tells me that she'll be fine. It makes me worry about her even more so I waited outside of the ice rink, contemplating if I should go in or not.

I debated with myself for an hour and half before deciding to go in when I see Adam and Phillip walking out with the shorter hockey player trying to talk their captain out of letting Elsa on the team and I quickly make my way inside without them noticing. I walked to where the players practice to Flynn and Eric laying on the benches, looking exhausted while Elsa and Kristoff are skating around on the ice with bruises but otherwise they look fine to me. The group of friends look at me suspiciously but I ignore them because they're not the ones that I'm worried about.

The shorter blonde nerd skates over towards me before asking me what I was doing here and honestly I don't know why I am here in the first place but I wanted to makes sure that she was aright. We might not exactly be friends at the moment but I still care about her and what happens to her even it doesn't look like it. I tell her that I wanted to make sure that she was okay and Elsa replies with she would be and I'm glad that she is. We stare into each other's eyes for a moment before I start walking backwards until I bumped into one of the benches and I laugh nervously as I quickly make my way out of the ice rink.

I don't know what that was all about or why I reacted that why but I didn't have time to analyze it before making my way back to the girls' dormitory. I walked to my dorm that I'm sharing with Tiana to said girl along with Meg and Ariel there as well. I am not surprised that they're here because almost always here. I close the door behind me before dropping my bag down by my bed before throwing myself facedown on it before groaning.

"What's wrong with you, Bambi?" Meg asked poking me in the side.

"What makes you thinking something's wrong? Must you insist on calling me Bambi" I pouted.

"Yes because your favorite movie literally Bambi, you have those big ass doe eyes and you're pouting. I know something's wrong because you didn't say anything to us before flopping down on the bed" Meg said shrugging.

"So that doesn't mean anything and what's wrong with Bambi. It's a classic Disney movie and I have happen to think it's cute while I resent the comment about my eyes because they're not that big" I said crossing my arms.

"Oooo Bambi's getting upset" Ariel said snickering.

"Shut up Ariel" I said frowning.

"What's wrong, Anna? You're usually so energetic when you walk through the door. Something on your mind" Tiana said sitting next to me on my bed.

"Well you know Elsa, right?" I asked hesitantly.

"You mean Queen Ding-A-Ling" Ariel answers. "I really wish that you would stop calling her that" I said glaring at her.

"Ignore her. So what about Elsa?" Tiana asked curious.

"Well I found out that she tried out for the hockey team and I tried to talk her out of it only for it to backfire in my face. She did it anyway and it turns out she was fine" I said sighing.

"I don't see the problem unless there's something else that you're not telling us" Meg said raising an eyebrow.

"We may or may not have stare into each other's eyes and I may have bumped into a bench while trying to leave" I said twirling one of my braids.

I was met with silence before I looked at my friends to get mixed reactions. Tiana smiled knowingly, Ariel had a look of disgusted on her face and Meg looked like she was up to something but she always looks like that so I really can't tell what she's really thinking. I don't know what is going in their heads but I wish that they would tell me already and give me advice on what to do because I haven't a clue.

"Sounds to me like you have a thing for her" Meg said smirking.

"Ewww you like the he-woman" Ariel said scrunching up her nose.

"For the last time Ariel, she's not a he-woman and I'm not going to let you insult Elsa like that" I said clenching my fists.

"You care about her a lot and you do defend her when she's not here. It's okay to like Elsa, you know" Tiana said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"I don't like Elsa like that. She's just someone that used to be my friend and I don't like it when others talk about her like that is all" I said crossing my arms.

"Riiiight and I'm the sugar plum fairy. Just admit that you wanna hop on the Elsa Express and take it for a spin" Meg said wigging her eyebrows.

I feel myself blush at Meg's comment before throwing my pillow at her as she laughs at me. I can't believe her sometimes _. I don't see Elsa in that way thought I admit that she's attractive and can be adorable a lot of the time but I'm with Hans. I care about him a lot and I can't just break up with him to date Elsa. I have my reputation as well as his to think about. I don't know why they think I like her that way._

"I don't like her like that, okay" I said trying to get my blush down.

"Like hell you don't" Meg said throwing my pillow back at me.

I had a retort ready when a knock on the door is heard and Meg opens it since she's the closet to it. The brunette groans as she opens the door wider to let in Hans who's wearing his letterman's jacket and a charming smile on his face. He walks towards me before kissing me on the lips before wrapping his arm around me.

"Hey beautiful, ladies. Meg" Hans said greeting everyone in the room.

"Hans" They said in unison.

\"What are you doing here? Not that I'm happy to see, just surprised" I said smiling.

"Yeah Hans, I thought you be busy being Weaseltown's lapdog" Meg said coolly.

"Meg, be nice" I scolded.

"It's okay babe and for your information, I'm not coach's lapdog. I'm here because I wanted to see my girl and take her out for a late lunch" Hans said giving me another charming smile.

"Awww, that's so sweet" I said swooning.

Meg makes gagging at us but I ignored but getting off my bed to get my coat. Hans always sweet things like this for me and it makes me feel special and I love him for it. I waved goodbye to the girls as I follow my boyfriend out the door and hopefully this will get my mind off of Elsa.

* * *

End of ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 4

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I've been waiting anxiously for the posting of the new recruits for the hockey team since Friday and it's finally Monday which means that I will found out if I made it or not. I couldn't focus in class like I normally do because I want to find out if I'm going to be a hockey player or not because I really want to be. This would mean so much to me as well as my family because it runs in the family and I want to make them proud of me. It's something I love doing and it's something that I am good at because I have the skill to excel in it.

If I make the team then I have a lot to live up to because my brother was captain and a beast on the ice but I know that I can do this. School let out early because someone blow up one of the chemistry lab again so that means I can find sooner than expected so I walk to the bulletin board where the teams and clubs post news on what's going with them. I see Kristoff, Eric, and Flynn waiting by the bulletin board with a few other guys looking to see if they made it or not. Some are bummed out while others are high-fiving each other before going about their business. I walked up to the bulletin board before scanning the hockey team recruits.

 _ **Hockey Team Recruits:**_

 _ **Kristoff Bjorgman**_

 _ **Eric Dutchmen**_

 _ **Elsa Frost**_

 _ **Flynn Fitherbert**_

 _ **Jim Hawkins**_

 _ **Hercules Anagnos**_

 _ **Luke Skywalker**_

 _ **Practice is after school at 4 on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays. Bring your own gear and don't be late.**_

I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I made the team. I'm on the hockey team! I'm a hockey player. I turn to face the guys to see the huge grins on their faces before Kristoff takes in his arms as Eric hoops and hollering loudly. Flynn stares at the paper with a look of shock and his mouth dragging on the floor.

"Can't believe it. I'm on the hockey team but how. I was the worst one out there" Flynn asked confused.

"Dude, no one was worst than that Milo kid. He couldn't stand upright on his skate for more than a couple seconds before falling flat on his face or his butt. Face it Flynn, you're a hockey player on" Eric said patting him on the back.

"And I kiss my charming good looks goodbye" Flynn said sighing sadly.

"What charming good looks?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up, you asshole" Flynn said flipping Kristoff off.

"For what it's worth, thank you for trying out with me, Flynn. I truly do appreciate it" I said wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

"You better because I'm risking my face for you" Flynn said smiling slightly.

"And I do and maybe with a few hits to the head, it'll fix your face to look better. Oh who am I kidding nothing is going to fix that ugly mug of yours" I said laughing.

"Wanna repeat that?" Flynn said pulling me into a headlock.

He rubs his knuckles back and forth against the top of my head as I try to pull myself free and laughing. Kristoff sand Eric weren't any help because they were laughing at us and being jerks but I couldn't bring myself to care because I'm on the hockey team. Nothing can ruin how amazing I am feeling right now and nothing can bring me down but oh wrong I was.

"The freak made it onto the hockey team. Looks like they let anyone join nowadays"

Flynn lets me go to see that it's Hans Westerguard and his lackey standing in front of us with sneers on their faces. I hate the athlete because he got Anna but also he has made my life here a living here ever since my brother graduated and I don't even know why. I try to stay out of Hans' way but he is just dead set on making me and the guys' lives miserable and for what. To make himself look powerful even though I know that he's just a scare little boy that needs everyone's approval.

Everyone knows that the athlete has 12 brothers at home that give him of day and that his parents are rarely at home whole running their multiple million dollar cooperation to spend time with him. I hate him that he has the girl but overall I pity him because it's his way of coping with the pain of his family making feeling inadequate. He makes everyone feel bad about themselves so he make himself feel important. I know that the guys that Hans hangs out with him because he has money, the popularity and can get anything he has without having to work very hard for it but take all those things away, they would leave him.

With me, I have real friends that want to be friends with me because they like the person that I am whether I'm popular or not. They have my back through thick or thin and I have theirs whenever they need me because they know that I pull through when it counts the most. That's the difference between myself and Hans and I'm okay with that but I wish that Anna could see me for me but she doesn't. I wish could see how much I care about her and one day, the head cheerleader will and she will be mine.

"What do you want, Hans? Don't you have somewhere better to be?" I asked frowning.

"Is that anyway to speak to me? I thought that we were friends, Elsa? All the good times that we had together: Us throwing you in the dumpster, us proving how much of freak you guys truly are" Hans said smirking.

"Back off Hans" Kristoff said glaring at Hans.

"Why Reindeer Boy? Don't you have a reindeer to kiss or something? Or better yet why you go find a herd of reindeer because you don't belong around humans because your funk" Hans said getting up in Kristoff's face.

I feel see the anger radiating off of my large friend because everyone knows that Kristoff was adopted by a family of reindeer ranchers in the mountains when he was 8 years old. He doesn't look like any of his family but I know that he's surrounded by lots of fun because his family is super huge. Kristoff hates it when people makes fun of them because they don't have a lot of money or have a business that made tons of money but it's how they get by. Like me, the blonde hockey player comes to this school on a scholarship and it makes him a target for getting picked on. Eric and Flynn hold the Kristoff back from punching Hans' lights out and I step in-between the both of them before we have a fight on our hands.

"Leave Kristoff out of this. If you want to pick on someone than pick on me because I'm not afraid of you. If you want to hit me than hit me but if you do, you'll get kick off of the basketball and football team if you do" I said frowning.

"Oh please like any of you would be willing to tell me if you don't wanna get a beat down from both the football and basketball team especially when we're so close to the championship" Hans said smirking.

"Take your best shot and see if I'm bluffing" I said raising an eyebrow.

We stare at each other for awhile and I am hoping that he wouldn't call my bluff and whoever is listening to me seems to be on my side but Hans just huffs at me.

"You know what. You're lucky that I have somewhere else to be and I don't have time to waste on you and your freaky little crew. Lets go guys" Hans said walking.

Charming, John Smith and Phoebus turn to follow their leader down the hallway as I let out a sigh in relief because I'm not sure what I would have done if Hans had called my bluff. I know that the four of us wont be able to take on both of the football and basketball team if the athlete had gotten suspended because of us especially with championship games around the corner. I don't intend to find out what they want to do us if they lost one of their star players. I turned to see that Kristoff calm down slightly but I can tell that he's pissed off by Hans' comments because they strike too close to home for him.

"Are you okay, Kris?" I asked sympathetically.

"No, I'm not okay. I wanted to knock his fuckin block off" Kristoff said glaring at the lockers.

"I know you did. Heck I wanted to knock him for you but you know that he's not worth getting suspended over. You're better than him, Kristoff" I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry but I just wish that what he said doesn't get to me so much" Kristoff said sighing.

"Hey buddy, don't apologize for feeling how you feel. You're entitled to your feelings" Flynn said lightly punching Kristoff in the shoulders.

"We should be celebrating that we made the team. I say that we go back our dorm and load up on junk food while playing video games until our eyes fall out of our heads" Eric said grinning.

"I'm down for that" Flynn said with a nod.

"Me too. I could use the distraction" Kristoff said with a small smile.

"I'm in but let me put my backpack in my room then I'll meet you guys there" I replied.

"Sure but hurry up" Kristoff said lightly pushing me.

"Yeah, yeah" I said waving him off.

I turn to walk out of the building towards the girls' dormitory to my room to get rid of my backpack. Living in the dorm was a little weird for me because there's nothing but girls in my dormitory who sometimes walk from the communal bathroom in nothing but towels _ **.**_ I almost died a couple of times from major nosebleeds and had to make a mad dash to my room to rub one out more times than I can count.

The downside of being a girl with male genitalia that I have to worry about surprise boners in the most inconvenient of times. It's the reason why I wear compression short which really uncomfortable when you have a boner. They're normally uncomfortable but I can deal with that but sometimes, they're just down right uncomfortable no matter what you do. I walk to my dorm and I was almost there when I bumped someone making them drop their books.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going" I said picking the books of the ground.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have been carrying so many books at once" Someone said. I look up to see that I had bumped into Anna again for a second time and the cheerleader look at me with a surprise look on her face. I look down at the books that I made her drop to see that they're all hockey related books. _Why would she have book on hockey? Anna doesn't know anything about hockey because I have explaining the game to her multiple times in the past and she still couldn't understand. None of this is making sense._

"Anna, why do you have books on hockey?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-No particular r-reason" Anna stuttered.

"You have always been a terrible lair" I said snickering slightly.

"That's a mean thing to say" Anna said frowning.

"Maybe but I know you and you couldn't lie to safe your life" I said giving her books back.

"Can I just read a few hockey team for the fun of it?" Anna asked shrugging. "But you hate reading the last time that I check unless it was romantic novels, fairytales, or graphic novels"

"People change, Elsa"

"That is true. Well you'll excuse me, my friends are waiting on me" I said walking around her.

I walk to the door of my dorm when Anna calls out to me and I turn to face. She twirls her braid in-between her fingers and I know that she's nervous because she only does that when something is making her nervous.

"Did you… Did you make the team?" Anna asked curious.

"Yeah, I did" I said smiling.

"Good, good… well um see you later Elsa" Anna said taking off down the hallway.

I raise an eyebrow at the back of the retreating girl before shaking my head. _Well that was weird. What's up with her?_

* * *

End of ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 5

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I'm standing in the middle of 4th P.E. class with a basketball in my hand with Hans standing few inches away from me, ready to smack the ball out of my hand so I would miss my shot. I think that I'm okay in playing basketball but I know that the athlete is way better than me at this game. There's no way that I am going to be able to make this shot with him blocking me from taking it to the hope and everyone else on my team being blocked by everyone on Hans' team. I looked at the score board to see that the score is tied and there's only a few more seconds on the clock before times runs out.

I dribble the ball a little and making my way down the court before taking the shot only for the basketball star to smack the ball back down to the floor. He takes the basketball to down the other side of the court and making a three point shot, breaking our tie. I sigh at our defeat when Eric pats me on the back with a sympatric smile on his face as the rest of the team glares at me as they pass. It's obvious that they're blaming for our loss and I can't say that I disagree with them because it is. Hans' team lifts him onto their shoulders as they parade him around the court as the rest of the class go to the locker-room to change out of their P.E. uniforms.

I'm last one that goes in as all the girls leave for their next period and I quickly change into my regular clothes before walking onto the court. I picked up one of the basketballs to see the basketball star talking to someone that could be considered his father or at least his older brother. I shot the basketball and it sails through the air before going into the hoop. I walked over to pick up the ball when I hear part of Hans' conversation from the other side of the court.

"But Oscar, I won" Hans said frowning.

"So what. You're a Westerguard and we never almost tie with anyone especially some freak that worm her way into this prestigious school as Skyline Academy. You have to outdo everyone and be on top in academics as well as athletics. You have to show everyone that the Westerguard name means something. You're already a disappointment in Father's eyes, little brother" Oscar said like the word brother offended in some way.

"Right. It won't happen again" Hans said through gritted teeth.

"It better not" Oscar said walking away.

I knew that things with between Hans and his family are tense but I didn't know that it was that bad. It makes me bad for the basketball star because he's really under a lot of pressure from his family and I hope that this doesn't hurt him in more ways than one. I know that Hans is a jerk and asshole but he seems lonely in a way and wants to break away from it all. _Must be lonely at the top._ The basketball star turns to see me standing at the other side of the court before glaring at me.

"What are you looking at, Freak?" Hans asked glaring at me.

"Nothing. Nothing at all" I said turning to face the hop.

"I know that you saw everything that happened with my older brother. You're probably thinking I'm so pathetic that everyone in my family including all of my brothers hates my guts and wishes that I was never born. You don't know shit about me or have a right to judge me" Hans said his eyes burning angrily.

"I don't know anything about or have a right to judge you but I could say the same thing about you. I don't think that you're pathetic, just lonely" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Psh, I'm not lonely. I have plenty of friends, people falling over themselves to be friends with me, and tons of girls wanting to date me. I ain't lonely and I'm as pathetic as you" Hans sneers.

"Those friends of yours aren't really our friends because they're just with you of your popularity. The same could be about those tons of people as well as those girls" I said shooting the basketball.

I feel myself being forced around before being pushed up against a wall harshly as Hans has fists full of my shirt. He's glaring at me hard but it's not be that he's really mad at. Who that person is, I don't know but I deep down that it isn't me. I am probably pushing my luck right now but I want to help the basketball star even if he doesn't want me to.

"Shut up! You're just a loser and you'll never be worth anything to anyone. Don't preach to me" Hans said glaring at me.

"Who are you mad at, Hans? Why are you so angry? You're angry at me but just taking it out on me. Why?" I asked gently placing my hand on his wrists.

Hans pulls away from me like it burns to have me touch him but instead of anger in his eyes, I see fear and confusion. He paces back and forth for a moment before anger flashes across his face before he gets in my face again.

"Don't try and psychoanalyze me. Never touch me again Freak or I swear that I will end you. Got it?" Hans said jabbing his finger into the side of my head.

He walks away in a huff out of gym and I sigh as I pick up the basketball before putting it with the rest of them. I grab my backpack before leaving the gym to my next period and I couldn't help think that Hans is acting out his frustrations out on me and my friends because of all the stress that his family is putting on him. I don't know a lot about the Westerguard family but I do know that the first twelve brother are huge successes in whatever they decide to go into. All of them went to Skyline Academy and were a big deals on campus while being on top in academies and athletics.

There are plenty of trophies with each brothers' names on at least three of them in the trophy cases here every time I pass one of them. _Maybe that's why he's so awful. It's the only way he knows to cope with everything but it still doesn't make it right. Maybe he just needs a real friend to help him. Am I crazy or something? Why should I help the person that torments me on a daily basis and turned most of the school against me? He's part of the reason why Anna never talks to me anymore. Maybe I should let him crash and burn and it wouldn't be any skin off my back._

 _No, I should at least to help and if he doesn't want to help then I will stop trying but I'm going to need help. The guys aren't to go for this at all but there's no harm in asking right._ I waited until after school right before hockey practice to bring this to their attention and lets just say that it didn't go over well.

"HELL TO THE NO!? ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" They yelled in unison.

 _There was no need to yell but this is the quickest that we have ever same to a consensus about anything. It takes us forever to decided what we want on our pizzas._ I rub my ear to stop the ringing before turning to see the guys glaring at me as well as looking at me like I lost my mind and I probably have to be honest. "I just thought that I asked. I think that we should at least try to help him or I should anyways" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm trying to be supportive of you wanting to join the hockey team but this is where I have to put my foot down. Why would you want to help the guy that's making our lives a living hell? Because his family is stressing _**HIM**_ out!" Eugene said dramatically.

"Elsa, how many basketball have you taken to the head between 4th period and now? How many fingers am I holding?" Eric asked holding three fingers.

"I didn't take anything to the head and you're holding three fingers, Eric but I think I should try to help Hans. If he doesn't want me helping than I'll stop but I should try first" I replied.

"Elsa, we all have your own issues but you don't any of us taking them out on everyone that we come in contact with" Eric said shaking his head.

I looked at Kristoff to see that he's leaning against the barrier with his arms crossed and that he's glaring at the floor. He hasn't said anything in awhile and that's worrying a little because he's usually talking me out of potentially bad ideas. I know that the bear of a boy can't stand the basketball player and I wouldn't ask him to do anything that he doesn't want to. Flynn and Eric picks on the tension in our silent friend and turn to face him fully.

"What are you thinking, Kristoff? You're really quiet over there" Flynn asked looking at Kristoff.

"I'm not helping that son of a bastard. You can do what you want because I'm gonna stop you if this blows up in your face and trust it will. A leopard can't change its spots" Kristoff said frowning.

I open my mouth to say something but all talk is cut short by the arrival of the entire hockey team. Adam walks in first followed by Phillip, Naveen, Shang, Tarzan and Hercules are ridiculously buff with muscles bigger than my head. I know that I'm going to play with these guys instead of against them because I don't think I'll last too long against without having to put a cast on something afterwards.

It's just Kristoff, Flynn, Eric, Jim, Luke and myself and I'm not sure how long the six of them will last against these experienced players but there's a first time for everything. I didn't join the hockey team to back out in fear of getting hurt because I knew what I was risking by trying out last Friday. I have my gear on and stick in hand to hit the ice for serious practicing. The captain walks back and forth in front of us with his arms behind him as he looks each and every one of us in the eyes.

"So you guys are the ones that made it through the try-outs but this doesn't mean you can call yourselves hockey players. Not yet but when I am done with all you, you will be mean, lean hockey playing killing machines. If you want to back now, I wouldn't blame you because I plan to put you through the wringer" Adam said looking Flynn up and down.

It looks like Flynn was ready to pee his pants and I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to quit now. I didn't ask him to join the team so I won't make the former thief stay if he doesn't want to. I know that I always that we shouldn't quit anything we start but this is asking a lot of my friends to do this… by staying. _It's okay, Flynn. You can quit. I won't think any less of you if you did._ I am hoping that Flynn hears my thoughts but he answers for himself and his answers shocks me and the guys.

"Bring it on, Sir. Throw me your best shot" Flynn said not backing down.

Adam leans before cracking a small half smile as he pats Flynn on the shoulder. He tells us to hit the ice so we could run drills and I check my friend's forehead to see if he's getting sick or possibly going crazy. The former thief chuckles before pushing my hand as we run suicides from side of the rink to the other and if one doesn't make it to the other side in 30secnds, another set is added on. 8 sets were added on because Luke is the slowest one on skates and failed to make it to the other side and I'm sure that the guys wanted to kill him at the point.

We were made to endless pushups before having to do the upwards position for a minute and if anyone drops, we started all of over again before having to hold our sticks over our heads afterwards. I think the hockey team was enjoying our misery because I can't feel my arms at this point. Jack warned me that the first few practices will truly test if you are want this bad enough and I want to this more than anything. I refuse to give up now when I came this far because there's not turning back for me. 2 ½ hours of torture with a few bruises and sore muscles, practice is called to end and the guys as well as myself is ready to drop right where we're standing.

"How was your first practice? Any of you ready to quit yet?" Adam asked raising an eyebrow.

"No Sir, we're not quitting" I said tiredly.

"Does the rest of you agree with Frost?" Adam asked turning to the rest of the guys.

They grunted in agreement and Adam nodded before turning us that he'll see us on Wednesday. I half expect that he was pushing us so hard to see if we were stick together or quit after everything that he puts us together. I turn to see Jim and Eric carry dead asleep Luke out of the rink and towards their dorm room since the two are roommates. I chuckle to myself when Kristoff skates past me and turned to see that he's thinking about something. I sat on the bench next to him as he unties his skates from his feet.

"If you don't want me to this then I won't. You're my friend and you know that I wouldn't do anything to purposely upset you, you know that" I said placing my hand on his back.

"I'm not upset with you. If you want to help the scumbag then that's your business but I don't any part of it" Kristoff said throwing his skates in his duffel bag.

"Kris, I know that you're upset. It's written on your face so why you be honest with me here?" I asked sighing.

"You want me to be honest!? Okay then lets me be honest, I don't want you to help that son of a bitch because all he's done is treat you worst than dirt and bully you at every chance he gets! He doesn't deserve help from anyone because he's nothing but the scum of the earth! I don't understand why you want to help him after the things he's said to you and especially me about what we wear and our families so no I don't want to help him! Is that what you want to hear?!" Kristoff yelled angrily.

I never seen Kristoff so angry before he's always been so easy-going and mellow that I thought nothing that anyone especially Hans could say to get to him but I was wrong. I can't believe that I didn't see it. I pull the bear of a boy by the collar of his shirt and pull him into a hug because I know that nothing that I could ever say will make the anger disappear because he has the right to be angry. Kristoff has a right to feel what he's feeling and I'm a horrible friend for not asking how he felt when he's done get it for me on a number of occasions.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff. I'm so sorry that I never asked you about how you felt" I said rubbing his back.

"It's okay, Elsa" Kristoff said his forehead resting on my shoulder.

"It's not okay, Kris. You've always been there for me when I need you and I failed you the one time that you needed me. I promise that I'll make it to you somehow" I said sighing.

"You didn't fail me, Elsa but I could use more of your Mom's sugar cookie though" Kristoff said smirking.

"I'll see what I can do" I said smiling.

"Awesome sauce" Kristoff said pumping his arm in the air.

* * *

End of ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 6

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I'm sitting on my bed, reading my third book on hockey to learn all of the rules and regulations and there's a lot of them by the way. I don't want Elsa to get hurt while playing with all of those guys because it can get very rough and they won't go easy on her just because she's a girl. I know that I haven't been a good friend to last few years with me being the head cheerleader and the hockey player being who she is. I abandoned her and left her to fend for herself because of the status quo.

I want to help her in any way can and maybe if I rule all that I need to know about the game than I can stop any unnecessary pain. I didn't notice someone knocking on my door or walking through until I feel the bed dip causing me to look up to see Tiana sitting on my bed. She picks up one of the books that I checked from the library and frowns slightly before looking at me with an raised eyebrow.

"Anna, why do you have so many books on hockey?" Tiana asked raising an eyebrow.

"B-Because I'm…. doing a r-research paper on it. Y-Yeah that's it" I said smiling nervously.

"For what class, Anna? We have most of our classes together and I don't know about any research paper so you want to try this again" Tiana deadpanned.

"I'm reading all of these books because I want to make sure that Elsa doesn't get hurt" I said sighing.

"You know that she's going to get hurt regardless of how much you read up on the sport. Hockey can get pretty nasty at times and I am sure that Elsa knows that already" Tiana said smiling sympathetically.

"But maybe if I knew the rule better than maybe I can protect her somehow"

"Anna, Elsa is a big girl and I don't think that you can protect from the guys on the opposing team hitting her. I'm sure that she knows what she's doing and you're going have to trust her judgment" Tiana said taking the book from me.

"I don't know, Tiana. I just want to protect her because I know that I haven't been the friend that I should have been" I said looking down in ashamed.

"So you're reading these books because you're feeling guilty about how you've been treating Elsa?" Tiana asked curious.

"Yes because that's part of the reason and because I could've have save Elsa from all the same that she suffered through because everyone treating her like crap. If I stood up for her at least once then I don't think she would feel the need to try out for the hockey team"

"Anna, I don't think Elsa joined the team to make you feel guilty about everything that has been down between you two" Tiana said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe so but I feels like I pushed her into in a sense. I know that the guys joined the team as well because they want to protect her but I'm not sure if that's enough" I said shaking my head.

"Maybe you should talk to her and tell her how you're feeling. I'm sure that Elsa will hear you out" Tiana replied.

"I don't know, Tiana"

I know that Elsa's a understanding and forgiving person but I don't know if she'll forgive me for everything that I did to her. I wasn't there like I should've been and I know that I don't deserve the hockey player's forgiveness but it's worth a shot. I set my book down on my nightstand before slipping my shoes on and heading out to the door. I walked towards Elsa's dorm and I know that she'll be either alone in her room or with the guys so it's a good chance that no one overhearing this conversation.

Normally Skyline has every student room with one roommate but the only reason that the hockey player has the dorm all to herself is because most of the girls find reasons not to room with her. It's messed up because I know that Elsa would make a great roommate and anyone would be lucky to have her. I walked to the other side of the girls' dormitory and I find myself standing outside of the hockey player's door. I raise my hand to knock on the door but it feels like something is holding back from doing it.

 _What if Elsa doesn't want to talk me? What if she doesn't want to see me? What if Elsa wants nothing to do with me after everything that happened between us? It would be expected because I know that I wasn't a good friend and I abandoned her for my position as head cheerleader and my popularity. Elsa has been nothing but a good friend to me ever since we were little and I turned my back on her. I'm a horrible friend and I don't deserve her forgiveness. I can't do this. I'm so sorry, Elsa._

 _Maybe one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me for being such a coward._ I was turning to leave when the door opens to reveal Elsa with a her long blonde hair being rubbed down by a towel. I notice that she's wearing a black tank top that's hugging her curves and grey sweatpants that's clinging to her hips. The hockey player looks surprised to see me standing there then raises an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" Elsa asked curious.

"I was um… I need to talk to you" I said fiddling with one of my braids.

"Um okay, come in" Elsa said setting aside to let me in.

I walked into the room to see that it's larger than the normal dorm but I guess it would look that way if there's one person living in here instead of two. There's posters of hockey players that I don't know and video game series, a large bookcase filled with books, a computer desk with a laptop resting on it, and a plasma screen TV with a PS3 attached to it. Elsa sits on her headboard before leaning carefully against the headboard when a large bruise on left shoulder catches my eye and I gasp. I sit on the bed and reach to gently touch the bruise causing the hockey player to hiss in pain before recoiling my hand.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I didn't mean to hurt you" I said guilty.

"You didn't hurt me. I'm just really sore since I just finished practice an hour ago" Elsa said massaging her shoulder.

"How get you that bruise?" I asked frowning.

"No comment" Elsa replied.

"Elsa"

"My name's Benedict and I ain't in" Elsa said shaking her head.

"Elsa, tell me" I pleaded.

"What do you want from me? Why are you here, Anna?" Elsa asked glaring at me.

"I… I" I said stammered.

I wanted to say something but the words won't come out. _I knew that this wasn't a good idea. Pushing her to tell me what happened is making her upset and annoyed with me. I shouldn't be here._ I stand up to leave before I make a bigger fool out of myself but I'm stopped by something grabbing my wrist. I looked to see the hockey player's hand around my wrist and I stared at me with a confused look.

"Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you; I'm really tired right now but it wasn't right to be mean to you. Stay… please" Elsa said apologetically.

"It's okay, Elsa but I wanted to talked to you about the hockey team and apologize to you" I said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Apologize for what?" Elsa asked confused.

"Apologize for not being a very good friend to you over the last few years. For not sticking for you when you needed to me to. For forcing you to join the hockey team. I'm sorry for all of it" I said ashamed.

"Anna, you didn't force me to join the hockey team. I joined because I'm good at it and I wanted to do something that I love. It had nothing to do with me but I accept your apology though" Elsa said smiling.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, sometimes friend drift apart and it wasn't entirely your fault. I didn't try hard enough to keep our friendship going so I'm just as much at fault as you are" Elsa said taking my hand in hers.

I sigh in relief that Elsa has forgiven me but I think she forgiven me a little too easily. I'm going to work hard to truly earn it as well as her trust back because I know that she's worth it.

"Thank you, Elsa. I missed you" I said smiling.

"I missed you too" Elsa said pulling me into a hug.

"I'm going to try something but I need you to trust me" I said pulling away.

Elsa stares at me for a moment before nodding her consent. I maneuvered myself around the hockey player so I was in-between her and the headboard before placing my hands on her shoulders and massaging them. Elsa shivered a little but I continued what I was doing as kneel the tense muscles under my hands. I work out a particular knot in-between the hockey player's shoulder blades and she let a hiss but I continue my administrations.

"I'm sorry but I have to do it"

I massage her shoulders, shoulder blades, and lower back and I'm rewarded with mewls of content. I know what I'm doing since I had to take massage classes and it has come in handy a few times and I'm glad that I took them.

"I'm done" I said smiling.

"Wow, that was amazing. Thanks Anna" Elsa said over her shoulder.

"You're welcome. I better get going. I have to return those hockey books to the library before it close" I said standing up.

"Okay but um, would it be okay if we hang out… like old times? Elsa asked nervously.

"There's nothing that I would love more to do" I said smiling.

"Great" Elsa said smiling.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Elsa" I said leaving.

* * *

End of ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 7

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

It's still mind-bottling that Anna apologized to me and wants to rebuild our friendship but I am happy because it means that I am getting my friend back after all this time. This is all that I ever wanted and now this is my chance to do this right but I can't too clingy and ruin everything. I woke up the next morning feeling sore from yesterday but it's nothing that I can't handle but the massage that the cheerleader gave me helped a lot.

I don't want to expect too much out this friendship because it's still new and maybe the head cheerleader wants to keep on the DL for awhile before coming out with it. I know that her reputation is on the line with being my friend and is risking a lot to reconcile with me but I don't care because I'm just glad to have her back in my life and I'll take whatever I can get. I packed my backpack and grabbed my room dorm as I left my room and out of the girls' dormitory. I walked to the school entrance where Kristoff is waiting for me like he does every morning and he seems to be in a better mood now.

"Hey Kristoff" I said smiling.

"Sup Elsa" Kristoff said cheerfully.

"You're in a good mood. Wish to share with the rest of the class" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Can't a guy just be a god mood for no reason" Kristoff said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes but I know that you have a reason for this joyous mood that you're in. Come on and spill it" I said nudging him.

"Fine, I'm in a good mood because…" Kristoff said.

I waited for him to finish his sentence as we walked into the school but he smirks at me.

"I'll tell you at lunch along with the guys" Kristoff said smirking amused.

"That's not fair. You're such a tease" I said pushing him lightly.

"Sorry Elsa but I want to tell you guys all at once so I don't have to repeat myself" Kristoff said chuckling.

"Fine as long as you tell me" I replied.

"I will" Kristoff said with a nod.

I walked to my locker before opening to fish out my textbooks when something catches my eye and I turn to see Anna walking down the hallway. I turned my attention back to the inside of my locker because I know that the cheerleader wouldn't talk to me even after we're trying to rebuild our friendship.

I know that her reputation is important to her so I'm okay with just being friends in secret. I jumped a little when something taps me on the shoulder and I'm surprised to see the head cheerleader standing in front of me with a smile on her face. _What is she doing? Everyone can see us._ I looked around and just as I thought, everyone is staring at us with wide eyed expression on their faces including Kristoff.

"H-Hey A-Anna, did you need something?" I asked sheepishly.

"Can't just say hi to my friends?" Anna asked smiling.

"Of course you can. What's up?"

"Nothing, I was hoping to walk you to class if that's alright with you" Anna replied.

"S-Sure" I said closing my locker.

"Great" Anna said linking arms with me.

We walked down the hallway until we're far enough from prying ear. I don't understand anything that's going on right now. _Why didn't Anna ignore like she normally does? Why is she talking to me during school? What about her reputation? Wouldn't it go down after interacting with me? Doesn't she want to keep our friendship a secret? What about her popular friends? Would they be okay with Anna talking to me? I never had any problems with Tiana or Meg but I can't say the same thing about the rest of the popular crowd?_

 _It's almost like they have a personal vendetta against me and for what. What did I ever do them? What about Hans? He's not gonna like me being friends with Anna but she's important to me and I don't want to lose her again._ I look at Anna to see her turn to look at me and smile at me causing my heart rate to speed up. I feel my cheek heating up and looked away, taking an interest in my sneakers.

"Something on your mind, Elsa?" Anna asked curious.

"No, it's nothing" I said shaking my head.

"Come on Elsa, we're friends now and friends don't hide things from each other"

 _Sometimes things are better left unsaid._

"I know that we're rebuilding our friendship and everything but I thought you might have wanted to keep it on the down low because of your reputation. I know that it's important to you"

"It was important to me but you're more important to me because you have always been there for me when I needed you the most. You supported me even when I became a lousy friend and I want to make it up to you. I'm gonna to make mistake but I want to be there for you so you'll have to patient with me" Anna said smiling.

"I'm always patient with you" I said smiling.

"I know that you will and if anyone has a problem with our friendship then they can kiss my ass" Anna said huffing out her chest.

"Anna, you're not as scary as you think you are. You're as intimidating as a bunny" I said smirking.

"Excuse you, I am intimidating" Anna said frowning.

"You're really not" I said shaking my head.

"You're really not but whatever you say" I said playfully rolling my eyes.

It wasn't long before we came to my first period class and I turn to look Anna who looks hesitant about leaving. I look around to see if anyone was watching and no one was before I pulled her into a tight hug. The cheerleader hugs back and holds onto me for awhile when the warning bell rings before pulling away.

"I'll see you later, Elsa"

"Yeah, I'll see you later" I said smiling.

Anna takes a step back before waving at me as she races off to her class as I walked into mine. I couldn't help but feel happy and giddy about repairing my friendship with Anna and also that she doesn't want to hide it. _Maybe this is a new start for the both of us. I know that the road is going to be long and hard but I know that it's worth it because she's worth it. Maybe being friends will be the start in the direction to showing Anna that we're better off as more than just friends but for now, friendship is what we both need._

I walked into my U.S. History class before talking a seat only to have a paper ball hit me in the back of the head. I turned to have another paper ball hit me but in the face this time and I see that it's Phoebus who smirks at me. John and Charming snickers at the childish antics and I'm sick of taking this crap from them and Hans.

"Really guys? don't you think you're too old for this childish antics but you are little boys in teenaged boys' bodies so it is to be expected" I said rolling my eyes.

"What did you say to us, Freak?" John asked glaring at me.

"I am pretty sure that I didn't stutter or are you slow of hearing as well because I can repeat myself if you need me to" I said coolly.

"You better watch your mouth or else we might not be as merciful" Phoebus said cracking his knuckles.

"You never been merciful to me or any of my friend. What's the worst that you could possibly do to me? Throw me in the dumpster, drop food on me, or beat me up. Go ahead and do it because I think you need better scare tactics since the ones that you're using are getting a little old" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You know what bitch, I had enough of your sass" Charming said grabbing me by the front of my shirt.

"You're going to hit me now? What will that prove? That you're strong than me. That you're bigger than me. That you're predictable. Hit me Charming. Hit me, I double dog dare to hit me and prove to everyone once again that you're just a bunch of scared little boys that need to beat on someone weaker than themselves to prove that they're not compensating for what they… lack" I said giving all of them the side-eye.

I see that all of their faces turn bright red with anger and I know that I'm going to get beat up because of what I said but at least I stood up for myself and stood my ground. Charming cocks his arm back to punch but it's stopped by someone's hand around his wrist. We both looked to see that it's Adam and he doesn't look happy as he growls at the basketball player before squeezing on his wrist. Charming flinches as he lets go of my shirt and quivers under the hockey captain's gaze.

"Is there a problem here, Elsa?" Adam asked concerned as his expression softens in my direction.

I look at Charming who's looking at me pleading as he tries to get out of Adam's grip. I can tell that the basketball player is afraid of the hockey captain and what might happen to him depending on what I say next. I could easily say yes and Adam beat him with ease but I don't want to be that person who to run to their captain for help.

"No, there's no problem Adam. You can tell Charming go" I replied.

Adam nodded before pushing Charming onto the floor as he gets into his face with a menacingly look on his face.

"You got off easily punk but I can't say for the next time. Mess with anyone on my team again and I swear that not even the crows will be able to land their droppings on you. Am I clear?"

Charming nodded frantically and Adam smile at him before patting him on the cheek as he stands up. The hockey captain walks over towards me with proud smile on his face before patting me on the shoulder as he leaves the classroom. It's nice having someone having my back when I need it but what I don't understand is how Adam knew that I was in trouble and how he get in here without me noticing. I turn to see the basketball player scrambling onto his feet before moving to the classroom to effectively get away from me.

I looked at the two blonde basketball players as they hold up their hands in fear of what I might do to them before slowly getting out of their chairs and moving ot the back with a shaken up Charming. I sit down at my desk as the teacher walks into the room unaware of what just transpired and I couldn't help be feel a little better about the guys possibly leaving me alone but not how it came to pass.

 _Beggars can't be choosers, I guess._ The rest of the period went by without another incident from the basketball players and I packed my backpack before walking out of the room. The guy cautiously walked around before high-tailing it down the hallway when someone comes up behind me and stands next to me.

"What was that all about?" Someone asked. I turned to see that it's Anna and she looks confused.

"The guys were being jerk as usual but for once I stood up for myself and almost got punched in the face" I said shrugging.

"Wait what?! THEY HIT YOU?! I'M GOING TO HAVE A TALK WITH THEM RIGHT NOW! They can't treat that way and get away with it" Anna said attempting to storm in guys' direction.

"Anna, calm down. I'm fine" I said grabbing her by the waist.

"No, it's not fine and never tell a girl to calm down because it only makes them even more worked up. They can't get away with this kind of thing" Anna said struggling against me.

"They didn't actually hit me. Adam stopped it before anything happened so just breathe" I replied.

Anna takes in a few deep breaths as her anger dissipates before turning to look at me. She inspected me for any visible injuries before patting me down for ones that she couldn't see. I laugh slightly before taking her hands in my own to stop her as the cheerleader looks at me worriedly. I couldn't help but think how adorable she looks right now but I push it to the back of my mind for the moment.

"Anna, I am fine. No biggie" I said smiling reassuringly.

"It is a big deal, Elsa. You've gotten hurt because long enough and it's my fault for not stopping it sooner because I knew about it but I chose to ignore it because I figure that the guys were enough to protect you. I didn't think that you needed my help" Anna said looking down guiltily.

Anna, it's okay. I forgive you" I said pulling her into a hug.

"But it's not okay, Elsa. I should've done something but I didn't because I was too much of a coward. How can you forgive me so easily?" Anna sniffled.

"Because I do and because you're my friend. You know that I can't grudges for too long" Elsa said rubbing her back.

 _Because I love you and I can't bring myself to hate you._ I would've hold the cheerleader longer if the warning bell hadn't ringed in that moment and she pulls away from me as she wipes the eyes away. The head cheerleader looks beautiful even when she's crying. She looks at me with a smile on her face leaving me to get to her second period and I sigh as I watch her go. I don't know what I am going to do with her but I know that we do have a long way to go.

The second and third period were uneventful except everyone whispering to each other about what happened before first period and in my English class. I'm not surprised that everyone knows about what happened because nothing in this school stay secret for long. No one said anything out of line to me as I walked down the hallway to the cafeteria and I quickly got my food before finding the guys as I sit down next to Eric. They look at me expectantly as I unwrapped my sandwich.

"Got something to tell us, Elsa?" Flynn asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"We know about what happened before first period. What's going on with you and Anna?" Eric asked curious.

"Nothing. She showed up at my room yesterday after practice apologizing for everything that happened between us. She wants to repair our friendship" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What the hell? Why now all of a sudden?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's feeling some major guilt or something if you ask me" Flynn replied.

"I don't know but I'm willingly to try if she is"

"Sure you are because you're in love with her" Eric said nudging me with his elbow.

"Shut up, Eric" I said rolling my eyes.

"I hope that you know what you're doing"

"I'll be careful if that's what you're worrying about. So what did you want to tell us" I asked smiling.

"Oh right, you remember my cousin Marshall right?" Kristoff asked getting excited.

"Yeah, the cute brunette with the dimples. I remember her quite well" Flynn said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kristoff smacks him up side the head as he glares at him. I know the ice harvester is very protective of his cousin because they were raising together like brother and sister because the younger Bjorgman's mother couldn't take care of her because of her drug problem. That's when Kristoff's mother Bulda stepped into to raise Marshall and the two become very close with the ice harvester taking on the older brother role quite well even though the brunette is only a year younger than him. I have to agree that Marshall is quite cute but it's been quite awhile since the last time I seen her since she moved back in with her mother when she got clean 3 years ago.

"What about Marshall?" I asked curious.

"She's coming to Skyline Academy tomorrow" Kristoff said grinning.

"That's amazing, Kristoff. She's going to be a sophomore right?" I asked smiling.

"No, she's skipping a grade so she's gonna be a junior and I can't wait to see her" Kristoff replied.

"Good for her"

"And I can't wait to meet her and we can try to keep Flynn away from her" Eric said jokingly.

"Hey! That's insulting" Flynn said frowning.

"No, it's not. You are to keep at least 10 feet distance away from my cousin" Kristoff said frowning.

"Dude! Elsa, tell them that I won't do anything" Flynn said turning to me for help.

"Sorry Flynn but I can't help you. I think that you won't be able to help yourself because you are the self-proclaiming ladies' man" I said giggling.

"That is… so true" Flynn said smirking.

The rest of lunch was of us joking around before going back to class which was rather uneventful but it's school and it's never eventful. The ball rings and I walked to my dorm. I walked in to see that everything has been moved over to one side with a empty bed, a new nightstand and dresser is placed her as well as another desk.

I'm not alone in here because I see that there's boxes that weren't here before and there's a girl in here unpacking her things. She turns to look at me with a smile on her face and I couldn't help but notice that she is very beautiful. The girl is 2 or 3 inches shorter than me with jet black hair that goes to her shoulder blades with blue highlights, bluish grey eyes with a mischievous glint to them, lightly tanned skin and an body of an athlete.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You must be Elsa, my new roommate. I'm Marshall" Marshall said smirking.

* * *

End of ch. 7


	8. Chapter 8

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 8

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I walked in to see that everything has been moved over to one side with a empty bed, a new nightstand and dresser is placed her as well as another desk. I'm not alone in here because I see that there's boxes that weren't here before and there's a girl in here unpacking her things. She turns to look at me with a smile on her face and I couldn't help but notice that she is very beautiful. The girl is 2 or 3 inches shorter than me with jet black hair that goes to her shoulder blades with blue highlights, bluish grey eyes with a mischievous glint to them, lightly tanned skin and an body of an athlete.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You must be Elsa, my new roommate. I'm Marshall" Marshall said smirking.

I blinked once then again blankly before scratching my head confused on what is going on here. _Did she?… Did she just roommate? There's no way that she could have said, right. Right? I'm just hearing things. I never had to share my room before since most of the girls here would talked their way out of sharing a room with the school's resident freak._

 _There's no way that this girl would want to share a room with me. Wait a minute did she just say that her name is Marshall? Is she Kristoff's cousin?_ I pulled out of my thoughts when I notice someone snapping their fingers in front of my face and I look to see that it's Marshall. She's staring at me with a raised eyebrow and expression that looks like she's asking herself what's wrong with me.

"You okay there?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah, yeah I'm f-fine. I just got lost in thought is all but you wouldn't happen to be related to Kristoff Bjorgman, would you?" I asked curious.

"Yeah that's my cousin and I'm Marshall. Marshall Bjorgman and you're Elsa Frost. I know who are you because my cousin talks about you and the guys a lot in his letters. I feel like I practically know you" Marshall said placing her hands on her hips.

"It's been a long time since the last we saw each other too" I said laughing nervously.

"That too and I got highlights in my hair" Marshall said shrugging her shoulders.

"Sooo… are you okay with you know sharing a room with me?" I asked at the foot of my bed.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I mean at least I know you… somewhat and I would rather room with you then rooming with a complete stranger. This is gonna be sweet" Marshall said pumping her fist into the air.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did but go ahead" Marshall said sitting cross-legged on the edge of her bed.

"I figure that Kristoff told you about my condition"

"Ummm condition? Kristoff didn't tell me about any condition? What? You allergic to something?" Marshall asked raisng an eyebrow.

"No, nothing like that. It's just that I'm not like most girls" I replied.

"Neither am I. Join the club" Marshall said smirking.

"That's not what I mean" I said sighing.

"What do you mean? Just say it" Marshall said rolling her eyes.

"I'm an intersex" I said like ripping it off like a Band-Aid.

Marshall looks at me for a moment before scratching the side of her head then looks around the room. She doesn't say anything for a few minutes and I waited for her to get over the shock before going to the RA to get reassigned to another room with a normal roommate that isn't a freak. The brunette get up off of her bed before opening another box and pull some books out as she puts them in an empty bookshelf. _Why is she still unpacking? Why isn't she leaving? Didn't she hear what I said? Why isn't Marshall asking to get reassigned. I don't understand what is going on in her head._

"Didn't you hear what I said?" I asked confused.

"I heard what you said and if that's all you got to get me to leave then you have to try a lot harder than that" Marshall replies.

"What? It's true. I really am a intersex" I said frowning.

"Sure you are and I'm Justin Timberlake" Marshall said gigging slightly. "Marshall, I'm not kidding"

"Okay if you're telling the truth then prove it" Marshall said stopping unpacking.

"What?" I asked confused. "If you prove that you're intersex then I'll believe you"

"Want see my medical records?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"That or you drop your pants" Marshall said smirking.

"W-What? No! I'm dropping my pants just to prove that I'm not lying" I said frowning.

"Come on, it's just the two of us and I won't tell anyone"

"I don't drop my pants for anyone"

"So you drop your boyfriend, I get it" Marshall said nodding.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend" I said shaking my head.

"Your girlfriend then? Nice, no judgment here" Marshall said giving me a half-smile.

"I don't have a girlfriend but there is this one girl that I like but- Gah! Why am I even telling you this?" I asked annoyed with this conversation.

"Calm down Elsa, I'm just messin with ya and I believe you about being an intersex. I doubt anyone would say something like that just to get rid of a roommate"

"I wouldn't do something like that. Everyone here knows about my condition and it's the reason why I haven't had a roommate since I came to this school" I said looking down at the floor.

"Ever?" Marshall asked surprised.

I shake my head. I do have the guys to keep me company but it sometimes it does lonely have all this room to myself. It would be nice to have some company but most of the girls are disgusted by me and don't want to be in the same room as for too long without getting whatever I have. I feel the bed dip next to me and I feel something curl around my neck, pulling to a warm body. I turn to see that Marshall has her arm wrapped around me with a kind smile on her face and I have a good close up look of her face.

"Well now you do and your condition doesn't change that I think that we're gonna be good friends" Marshall said smiling.

"Y-You… you think so?"

"Hell yeah, you and me are gonna be best buds" Marshall said holding out her fist.

I smile as I fist-bump with Marshall and she gets up to finish packing. I have to say that I am going forward to see where this roommate thing goes and I might gain a female friend out of this. I get off my bed to the bathroom when nature calls.

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I walked to my dorm room and walked through the door to find Tiana Meg and Ariel talking and laughing about something. I set my backpack down by my bed before flopping down.

"Hey ladies, what are you talking about?" I asked curious.

"Talking about the party that Hercules is throwing after the hockey game next week. Hey Bambi" Meg said jumping on top of me.

"Meg, get off of me. Party? Hockey game? I wonder if Elsa is gonna go" I said pushing Meg off me and further on the bed.

"Ugh, why do you keep bring that freak up? Especially when you have a hunk like Hans on your arm" Ariel said dreamily.

"I do not keeping bringing up Elsa and stop calling her that. She's not freak, she's different and you better stay away from my boyfriend or else" I said glaring at Ariel.

"Whatever Bambi, you know that I wouldn't do that to you" Ariel said waving me off.

"You better not. I love you, Ariel but I will cut a bitch if I have to" I said crossing my arms.

The girls look at each other for a second before looking at me then busting out laughing at me. I don't understand why that was so funny because I was being very serious right not. They continue laughing for several minutes before coming down to the occasional giggling and I think that Ariel fell off of Tiana's bed at one point.

"I'm sorry but that was funny" Tiana said in-between giggles.

"I don't see how that was so funny" I said frowning.

"Because you are the least threatening person that we know and the fact you were so serious when you said only it even funnier" Meg said with tears in her eyes.

"I can be threatening when I wanna be" I replied.

"Sure you can, Bambi" Meg said pinching my cheeks.

"Forget you, Meg" I said slapping her hand away.

"You love me and you know it. You're coming to Herc's party, right?" Meg asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm coming" I said nodding.

"Alright" Meg said pumping her arm in the air.

"The only reason why she wants you do come is because she'll need someone to hold her hair back for when she get completely trashed" Ariel said smirking.

"Shut up, Ariel and so what if I do. At least, I can keep my legs closed when I'm drunk" Meg said frowning.

"Hey, that was one time and you know it" Ariel said flipping Meg off.

"Riiiight if you say so" Meg said rolling her eyes.

The girls start arguing with each other and it gets like this at times then they'll go back to normal like nothing ever happened. I really don't understand these two's friendship are all because one minute they're friends and all pervy with each other then the next they're at each other's throat over one or another. I get up from my bed and walk out of the dorm to avoid hearing the cheerleader throw each other's sex lives in the other's face. I walk down a familiar hallway until I'm standing in front of a familiar door before knocking on it and it opens seconds later. A girl that I never seen is standing behind it with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. I thought that I was at Elsa's room but I guess I knocked on the wrong door but I could've swore that this was it" Anna said scratching my head confused.

"Wait a second. Hey roomie, there's a redhead chick here to see you" the brunette yelled into the room.

"Redhead chick? Who are yo- Anna. Hey, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked curious.

"Um Elsa, who is this?" I asked pointing to the girl that opened the door.

"Oh this is Marshall. She's Kristoff's cousin and my roommate, she's new herw" Elsa explains.

"Sup" Marshall said holding out her fist.

"I'm Anna" I said fist bumping with her.

"Oh so this is the girl that you li-"

Elsa quickly covers Marshall's mouth with her hand before whispering something quickly in her ear. The brunette giggles as she walk further in her room as the hockey player walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. _Well that was weird. What did she tell her?_ We stand there for a few minutes not talking anything, looking everywhere but at each other.

I don't know why we're so quiet around each other now when we use be able to talk about anything and everything. We never ran out of things to talk about but I don't know what to talk about with Elsa anymore. I can't talk about school because I know that it's a sore subject for the hockey player and who wants to talk about school anyways.

"So? I heard that you have a hockey game next week" I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah but I don't know if Adam is gonna let us play because we haven't been practicing for that long" Elsa said kicking her feet back and forth against the carpet.

"He would be stupid not to let you because you're an amazing hockey player, Elsa" I said smiling.

"I'm not so sure about that but I try my best" Elsa said smiling sheepishly.

"You are a beast on the ice. Anyway Meg told me that Hercules is having a party after the game and I was wondering if you were going to" I said twirling one of my braid between my fingers.

"I'm not sure if I should. I'm not much of a party person and I don't think that anyone there would want me there so I doubt I'm going to go" Elsa said shrugging her shoulders.

"I want you there. Meg and Tiana wouldn't mind having there and I'm sure that the rest of the team is going to. Come on Elsa, it could be fun" I said taking her hand in my own.

"I d-don't know, Anna. I don't t-think it's a g-good idea" Elsa said as her cheek turn a little pink.

"Come on Elsa, please for me" I pouted.

"Oh no not the pout, that's not fair Anna" Elsa said covering her eyes with her hand.

I pull her hand away and pouted like my life depended on it. I know that Elsa doesn't socialize much with others than the guys but she's on a sport team and most of the sport teams interact with other teams. She's gonna have to get over this sooner or later so why not sooner with this party being a stepping stone to be more social.

"Please, please, please, please" I chanted.

"Okay, okay just turn the pout off" Elsa relented.

"Okay I can't wait for the party. See you then, Elsa" I said kissing her cheek before skipping down the hallway.

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I don't know why I agreed to going to this party because I know that I wasn't invited to come. I didn't even know about it until Anna just told so I'm sure that Hercules doesn't me there. This is going to end badly because I feel a disturbance in the force. I walked into my room before flopping on my back on the bed then I giggling from across the room.

"You got it bad, gurl" Marshall said drawing something in her sketchbook.

I pull my pillow over my head and groan into it. _I do have it bad. I have it so bad for Anna Summers._

* * *

End of ch. 8


	9. Chapter 9

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 9

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V

I'm ready to go class and I was about to leave my room when I realized that Marshall hasn't gotten up out of bed. I walked over towards her side of the room to see that the artist is drooling on her pillow with some serious bed hair. I snickered as I shake the sleeping girl as she groans before smacking my hand away and pull the covers over her head. Obviously shaking isn't working so I move onto the next best thing and the end of the covers before pulling them off of the bed. Marshall shivers before opening one eye and glare at me.

"What the hell, Elsa? Give me my covers back. It's cold" Marshall said glaring at me.

"Come on and dressed. We have class soon and we have to get your schedule" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"5 more minutes" Marshall said rolling onto her stomach.

"Come on, we don't have time for this"

"Fine, fine I'm up" Marshall said getting up.

She grabs some clothes out of her dresser before going into the bathroom to shower when I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out to see that it's a text from Kristoff telling how excited he is about his cousin coming here. I completely forgot to tell him that she was already here and is my new roommate but he'll find out soon enough. I was about put my phone back into my pocket when it starts buzzing again to see that I received another text message but it's from Anna.

 _ **Anna: Hey Elsa, I wanted to know if we walked to class together.**_

 _ **Me: I would like that but I'm showing Marshall around school since she's new here and I don't want her to get lost. It's against the roommate code**_

 _ **Anna: Roommate code?**_

 _ **Me: Yeah, you make sure that your roommate doesn't make a fool of themselves, make sure they know what to avoid and what's on the up and up. Stuff like that.**_

 _ **Anna: You didn't have a roommate when you first came here**_

 _ **Me: And I learned things the hard way and I'm making sure Marshall has it easier than I did**_

 _ **Anna: You're a good roommate, Elsa**_ _ **J**_

 _ **Elsa: Thanks, I'll see you at school**_

 _ **Anna: Later**_

I put my phone back into my pocket to see Marshall waking out of the bathroom in a red tie-dyed blouse, dark blue jeans, and black beanie over her low hanging ponytail. She grabs her backpack, wallet and keys before turning to face me with a expectant look and I nod to the door. The artist follows me out the room and locks the door behind us before we walk out of the girls' dormitory. "So what do you do for fun around?" Marshall asked adjusting her Kill La Kill backpack on her shoulder.

"There's ice rink on campus but it's mostly used by the hockey team for practice and hockey games but it's free for everyone to use. There's a movie theater around here along with a few eating places and a game room too"

"Cool, maybe we should check it out" Marshall said nudging me with her shoulder.

"Maybe we should" I said smiling slightly.

We walked into the school to the administration office where Marshall picks up her schedule and a map of the school but she throws it away, saying that she has me to tell where everything is. The artist asked me for my schedule so she could see what classes we have together before comparing the two.

"Cool, we have all of our classes together" Marshall said smiling.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

I looked at both schedules to see that we do indeed have all of our classes together. It's gonna be nice to have someone in all of my classes indeed of sharing a few of classes with the guys. We walked to our lockers since our lockers are close together but Marshall's locker is a few lockers down from mine. It wasn't long before we reached our lockers and I opened mine to gather my books when I hear a 'oof' from the other side of the hall.

I turn to see Kristoff tightly hugging the artist with her feet dangling off of the ground and her eyes bugled out. I laugh at the display before deciding to help out my new roommate and pinch the taller hockey player casing him to drop Marshall on the ground as she takes a deep breath. I hold out of my hand towards the artist before pulling her up onto her feet.

"Thanks Elsa" Marshall said holding her ribs.

"Sorry Marshmallow, but I forgot how strong am sometimes" Kristoff said sheepishly.

"Marshmallow?" I asked snickering.

"I told you to stop calling me that and you, not a word to anyone" Marshall said pointing her finger in my face.

"Can I ask why?" I asked trying to stop laughing.

"No, because I will have to kill" Marshall said coolly.

"Well damn" I said holding my hands up.

"Damn Kristoff, you didn't tell you me that your cousin was going to hot"

We turned to see that it's Flynn and Eric and Flynn will looking Marshall up and down. Kristoff frowns before stepping in between the artist and the former thief.

"No, just no. That's my cousin that you're talking about and I'm gonna need you to keep a good 10 feet away from her at all time" Kristoff said pushing Flynn back.

"Dude, I'm not going to do anything. I respect the bro code. Female family member are off limits" Flynn replies.

"Okay but I have my eye on you" Kristoff said serious.

"Jesus Christ Kristoff, I can protect myself and I am not even interested in guys" Marshall said annoyed.

"What? You're a lesbian? Since when?" Kristoff asked shocked.

"I found out two years ago after I had do this play and play a guy with a girlfriend. We had to share a kiss it and I kinda liked it after we dated for awhile. We broke up after a few weeks before I came here" Marshall said shrugging nonchalant.

"Looks like you have to worry about Elsa hitting on your cousin instead of Flynn" Eric said snickering.

Wait what?! Kristoff turns to me with a raised eyebrow and I gulped. I didn't even know that Marshall was a lesbian but it doesn't mean that I'm going to go after. Sure the artist is cute but my heart belongs to someone else and respect the bro code as well besides I wouldn't go after her unless the taller hockey player was okay with it.

"I'm not worry about Elsa trying anything. She's too into Anna" Kristoff said waving him off.

"Besides she's my roommate and it would be a weird if we started dating. Just to be clear, Kristoff doesn't any control over my love life and if I wanted to date someone, I don't need his permission to do so" Marshall said crossing her arms.

"I like her" Flynn said smiling.

I shake my head then I feel something tapping on my shoulder and I turn to see that it's Anna. I quickly noticed that she's out of her cheerleader uniform instead wearing a off the shoulder forest blouse, black leggings, green high heeled sneakers making her a little taller than normal, and a silver bracelet on her right wrist.

The cheerleader is wearing a light makeup but her smile is bright as ever and before I could say anything, she pulls me into a hug. I wasn't expecting it but it's not unwelcome. I looked around and a few people are staring at us as they passed. The head cheerleader pulls back a little and sees what I am staring at before place both hands on my face, making me look at her.

"Elsa, I don't care what they think because I want to rebuild our friendship. You are more important to me than my reputation" Anna said firmly.

"Okay. Hi by the way" I said smiling.

"Hey. Hi, guys" Anna said turning to the rest of the guys.

"Hey Anna" Kristoff said smiling.

"Sup" Flynn said with a nod.

"Hi" Eric replied.

"Sup Little Red" Marshal said with a small wave.

"Little Red?" Anna asked confused.

"Yeah you know like Little Red Riding Hooding. All you need is a red hood and you'll be all set" Marshall said shrugging.

"I guess. Ready to go to class" Anna asked turning her attention to me.

"Yeah, ready Marshall?"

"No but it's not like I have a choice" Marshall groans.

"She hates history" Kristoff explains.

"It's not so bad. Least we have it together" I said placing my hand on her shoulder.

"There's an upside to this tragedy" Marshall joked. I shake my head at her as the three of us walks to U.S. History.

I was caught off guard when Anna inserts herself in-between the artist and myself before linking her arm with mine. I raised an eyebrow at her but the cheerleader seems to ignore it as she looks up at me with a smile on her face.

"So Marshall where are you from?" Anna inquires.

"Originally, I'm from here but I moved to Minnesota to stay with my mom three years ago" Marshall answers.

"Okay, what made you move back?"

"Kristoff is always telling me about this school and what it's like so I asked my mom if could apply and she agree to let me go. It's better this way" Marshall said with a half-smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm away from my mom and her husband/step dad. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy and everything but we don't really have much of a relationship. They can try to have a baby without me walking in on them at any given moment and me at here for that" Marshall said shuddering.

"I can understand that" Anna said shuddering as well.

We finally came to our U.S. History class, Anna had to dash to her first period but she promised to come meet us back here. I told her that she didn't have to but the cheerleader wasn't having any of that before making me agreed to letting her walk me to my next class. There's no arguing with the head cheerleader once she has her mind set on something. Marshall and I walks into the classroom as she snickers at me before taking our seats in the middle.

"What's so funny?"

"It's funny how whipped you are but I guess that it comes with the relationship" Marshall said shrugging.

"We're not dating" I said shaking my head.

"Dude, there's no need to hide your relationship from me. We're friend" Marshall said lightly punching on the arm.

"I'm not hiding anything because there's nothing to hide. Anna and I are just friends and she has a boyfriend" I replied.

"Oh sorry, I thought that you guys were together because Anna was interrogating me but I was wrong" Marshall said holding her hands up.

"Interrogating you? She wasn't interrogating you" I said frowning.

"Dude, she was interrogating me. I thought she was being the jealous girlfriend that doesn't any girls around you or something. I don't know"

"What? No. Our relationship isn't like that" I said sighing.

"But you want it to be?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just leave it alone, Marshall" I said pulling my text book.

"You do! Dude, that must suck being in love with someone that you can't have. I'm so sorry" Marshall said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. I'm okay with just having her in my life in any way that I can" I said shrugging.

It isn't long before the teacher walks into the room and the lesson begins with Marshall dropping this conversation which I am grateful for. I don't need to be reminded that I can't have the person that I wanted because she's with a douchebag. The lesson is on the American Revolution and I am steadily taking notes while the artist has her textbook plopped up in front of her and she sleeps the rest of the time. I shake my head at her, knowing full that she is going to ask to copy my notes later.

The hours goes back and I had to wake up the sleeping girl next to me before going to second word. True to her word, Anna is waiting for us outside of the door with a smile on her face and she links our arms together as Marshall follows behind us. We continues this for third period before I walk to my locker to swap out my textbooks with the artist thinking that the cheerleader is acting like a slightly jealous girlfriend around me.

It doesn't matter how many times I tell her that Anna and I are just friends and that she has a boyfriend while nothing is going on between us. We walked to the cafeteria before getting into the lunch line and I explain what's safe to eat and what to steer clear of like the mysterious meat that they serve. I don't even know what it is but it's green and purple with hair on top of it. _Oh God, I think I saw it move. So gross._ We paid for our lunches before going to find the guys to see them playing paper football and sitting down.

"Hey Marshall, how's your first day of school?" Kristoff asked looking up from the game.

"So far so good. No one given me any trouble yet so it's going well" Marshall said opening a bag of potato chips.

"Lucky you" Flynn said flicking the paper football.

The serenity of things came to an end when two hands are slammed against the table causing us to jump at the sound. I looked up to see Hans hovering over me with a glare in place and directed at me.

"Do you need something, Hans?"

"Yeah, I wanna know why the hell my girlfriend was seen hugging a freak like you this morning?" Hans asked glaring at me.

"Look Hans, Anna and I are trying to repair our friendship whether you like it or not" I said looking him in the eyes.

"What did you say?" Hans said gritting his teeth.

"I'm pretty sure that she didn't stutter or are you just hard of hearing" Marshall said looking Hans up and down with unimpressed look.

"You're new here so I'm gonna give you a pass but I'm a big deal around her. I'm the star on the basketball and football team" Hans said turning his attention to Marshall.

"Do I look like I'm fuckin impressed. I don't care who the hell you are but you're not gonna stand there and insult my friend so leave or you won't be able to use those hands of yours" Marshall said coolly.

Hans was about to open his mouth to say something when he's cut off by someone else. The athlete turns around to see Anna walking towards him with a frown on her face and I thought she was going to deny that we were hugging earlier or that we're repairing relationship. I hate the cheerleader has to keep reassuring me that she isn't doing to deny what's going on but can you blame me for being apprehensive.

"What the hell, Anna? Why are you hugging freaks like her?" Hans asked frowning.

"First off, you're gong to stop calling Elsa a freak because she's not. Secondly I can hug whoever I want because I don't need your permission to do so. I was hugging her because I wanted to and we are repairing our relationship" Anna said folding her arms.

"You can't associate with the likes of them. They're just gonna bring you down" Hans said shaking his head.

"They are good guys and I doubt that they'll bring me down" Anna said rolling her eyes.

"Anna, you're gonna have to choose. It's either me and popularity or the bottom with the freaks" Hans sneers at us.

"Anna, it's okay. You don't have to choose" I said standing up.

I know that she is going to choose her popularity because she's worked so hard to obtain it and I can't let her throw it away for me. I can't do that to because it wouldn't be right or fair to her. Anna looks at me for a moment before taking my hand in hers and smiling gently at me.

"Yes, I do. I pick you, Elsa because you are my friend and I care about you. For the first time in a long time I am doing the right thing. I don't need you, Hans because I am going to be fine with or without you" Anna said glaring at Hans.

"Are you fuckin serious? You're choosing them over me?!" Hans asked shocked.

"You heard her, senior douchebag. Don't let the door hit ya on the way out" Marshall said in a mock salute.

"Whatever. I don't need you" Hans said walking away in a huff.

I'm shocked that Anna choose me over her own boyfriend because I imagine going a little differently but what the hey. I looked at the cheerlead looking at me with a smile on her face as she pulls me back into my seat as Eric moves down another seat so she could sit next to me. The guys looked at the cheer captain like she grew a second head or that she told them that she was an alien from another galaxy. Anna squirms under their gazes when Marshall smacks them upside the head.

"Thank you, Marshall" Anna asked smiling slightly.

"No problem" Marshall said with a nod.

"Are you that sure that you want to break up with Hans over us? You didn't have to do that" I replied.

"Yes, I did. If Hans couldn't handle us being friends then I shouldn't be with him. Whoever I am in a relationship has to be okay with our friendship because we're a package deal and I will not longer bargain on that anymore" Anna said smiling.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"Well welcome to the land of misfits where you turn into one by association, relations or lack of pussy you get" Flynn said holding out his hand.

"Lack of pussy? What the heck?" Anna asked hesitantly shaking his hand.

"Everyone here is virgin and if my master plan goes over well, we won't be for longer" Flynn said grinning devilishly.

"Don't ask because you really don't want to know" I said covering Anna's mouth.

"I kinda wanna know" Marshall said curious.

I smack my hand against my forehead as Flynn goes into graphic details of his 'master' plan with Marshall. _Oye, my friends._

* * *

End of ch. 9


	10. Chapter 10

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 10

* * *

Anna's POV

I'm changing into my cheer uniform when I feel something tapping on my shoulder and I turn to see that it's Ariel with her arms folded over her chest with a eyebrow raised. I don't know what's up with her but I have a feeling that I'm not going to like where this conversation we're about to have it is gonna go. I tried my hair back into a high ponytail before giving her my full attention.

"Can I help you with something, Ariel?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, care to explain why I heard through the grapevine that you broke up with Hans and that you started to hang out with the freak and her crew now. Is it true? Please tell that it isn't true" Ariel asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't see how that's any of your business or your concern but yes we did broke up. I didn't like how he treated Elsa and I am going to tell you the same thing that I told him. Her name is Elsa and you better start calling her that or else. We have decided to repair our friendship and I don't care about my popularity" I said crossing my arms.

"Anna, you can't be seen with the likes of them. Your popularity is gonna plummet faster the Apollo 13 crashing down to Earth" Ariel said rubbing her temple.

"I'm surprised that you know what happened to the Apollo 13 since you sleep through most of the history class" I said rolling my eyes.

"Not the point, Anna. Hanging out with them is going to damage your image and make you out to be a freak and al loser like them" Ariel replies.

"I could say the same thing about hanging out with you. You sleep around and no one assumes that I'm a hoe so I highly doubt hanging out with Elsa and her friends will make me a freak and a loser which they aren't. This conversation is over, Ariel and if you call any of them freaks or losers again, I will sure that you will regret it" I said pushing past her.

I don't understand why everyone is obsessed with my popularity and how hanging out with Elsa and her friends are going to affect it. The guys are very cool and welcomed with open arms but I think that I won them over when I choose the hockey player over my ex boyfriend. This is gonna be a change for all of us because I lost a boyfriend but gained an old friend as well as four friends and the pros outweigh the cons of my decisions.

I don't care anymore about my popularity any more because it's not gonna matter once we graduate and Elsa's friendship means more to me than anything. I want to get how amazing our friendship was when we were younger and maybe it will be even better than before. I walked on the field to find my squad stretching and loosening up for the practice and I see Meg walking towards me with a smirk on her face. She wraps her arm around my shoulders before giving me a one armed hug.

"Not that I'm against receiving hugs or anything but what brought this on?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I heard that you broke with the douchebag and I'm so glad that you finally saw the light. Thank the Gods" Meg said throwing her hand in the air.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious" I said rolling my eyes, amused.

"I know right but I'm serious. It's about time you kicked his sleazy ass to the curb so what did he do to deserve this?" Meg asked curious.

"I just got tired of his treatment of Elsa and he found out that I have been hugging her lately and got upset. He made me choose between the two of them and I chose to repair my friendship with Elsa" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Good choice if you ask me. Boyfriends come and go but good friends are forever and I should know, I haven't gotten rid of you and Tiana yet" Meg said giggling.

"And there's no way that you're going to because you're stuck with us" I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Okay, okay let me go" Meg said trying to push me away.

"Never" I said giggling.

"Ugh, I hate you sometimes Bambi" Meg said sighing.

"No you don't" I said finally letting her go.

"You know that Ariel is going to go after him not that he's a free agent" Meg said as the girls run around the track.

"I don't care. Hans can do whatever he wants and it wouldn't affect me in the slightest. I wouldn't be surprised if Ariel hadn't slept with him while we were dating" I said folding my arms.

"So what are you going to do now that you're single and on the market?" Meg asked wriggling her eyebrow suggestively.

"I'm not going to jump into another relationship blindly and I think that I'm just going to enjoy flying solo for awhile, you know" I said smiling.

"I wouldn't know since I always have someone in my bed" Meg said shrugging her shoulders.

"What about Herc? I thought that you liked him?" I asked curious.

"I do but we're not in a relationship. We're just friends" Meg replied.

"I know that you care about him more than you're letting go but maybe you should see if there could be something more than friendship. You should see how he looks at you" I said nudging her with my shoulder.

"Whatever" Meg said rolling her eyes playfully.

We got started on practice and I'm trying to work another pyramid sequence as well as a 3-1-1 combination into the routine that I want to use for the upcoming football game. 2 hours later, the girl are barely getting it down before I decided to let them go and I headed to the locker-room to take a quick shower. The warm water feels great on my sore muscles and I stayed under it until the water turned cold but I didn't hear someone walking in.

I turned the water off and wrapping a fluffy white towel around myself but I wish that it was a little longer because it barely comes to the middle of my thighs. I stepped out of the shower to see Elsa leaning against Coach Mode's office, whispering I Whistle A Happy Tune From the King and I movie that we watched when we were little.

What is she doing in here? The shorter woman comes out of her office with something in her hands before handing it to the hockey player then she looks up to see me standing five feet away. She freezes before her eyes widen and her cheeks turns a light pink looking like a deer caught in headlights. It was kind of cute.

"A-Anna"

"Elsa, what are you doing in here?" I asked curious.

"Um uh um" Elsa stammered.

"Ms. Frost was coming to pick up her home and away jersey for hockey games, dahling" Coach mode answers."It's gonna be a few days before we get a Lettermen jacket in your size since these moronic imbeciles eating nothing but bricks and build like mutated mutants"

"Thanks for giving me my jerseys, Coach Mode" Elsa said smiling.

"You're very welcome dahling and if you ever want fashion tips or update your wardrobe then you know where to find me. Anna, put some clothes before you catch cold. Can't have my head cheerleader getting sick before we get to compete" Coach Mode said pointing her finger at me.

"Understood Coach, I'm on it" I said with a nod.

Coach Mode makes her way out of the locker-room, leaving Elsa and me alone. The hockey player looks at me for a moment looking away and I raised an eyebrow at her before realizing that I'm wearing nothing but a towel. I quickly grab my clothes before going into in the bathroom to change into them. I can't believe that I stood in front of her completely naked… well I was wearing a towel but I was still naked under it. This is so embarrassing.

I've seen naked girls before since I am on the cheerleading squad and we have to shower and change together but being almost naked in front of Elsa is a completely different. I am glad that she wasn't blatantly staring at me like some of the girls do at times but I don't think I would've mind it if the hockey player did it because I know that she wouldn't do it on purpose.

I came out of the bathroom to see that I'm alone in the locker-room and it sadden me that I made her so uncomfortable that she didn't want to wait for me to come back. I sigh as I grab my work out bag and walk out of the locker-room to see Elsa standing outside of it with her back to the door. I couldn't help but smile to know that she didn't leave just yet as I place my hand on her shoulder, making her jump a little.

"Relax Elsa, it's just me" I said smiling.

"R-Right" Elsa said smiling nervously.

"What number did you get on your jerseys?" I asked curious.

"#22" Elsa said smiling fondly.

"Cool… wait isn't that the number that your brother used to have?"

"Yeah, I asked Adam if I could have the number and he was more than cool with it. I want to do my brother proud"

"I'm sure that you will. Does he know that you're playing on the hockey team yet?" I asked as we started walking.

"Not yet. I'm going to tell him tonight since today in our weekly phone call update" Elsa said smiling.

"Tell Jack I said hi" I said nudging her shoulder with mine.

"Will do" Elsa said with a nod.

We walked in silence for awhile and it wasn't a awkward silence but a comfortable. Neither one of us felt the need to fill the silence with words but I like walking with the hockey player because she always had this calming air about her. I have always felt relaxed around her since I have been told that I'm an restless ball of energy and I could never sit still for too long for anything.

I looked out the corner of my eyes to see a few people staring, pointing at us as we passed as they whisper something to each other. That's a little weird but I ignore it because what any of these guys thinks doesn't matter, not anymore. I turned to Elsa to say something but I was cut off by someone much louder than me. We turned to see Marshall jogging towards us and I was slightly annoyed that our time was cut short but I can't be too mad at my new friend.

"Hey Marshall" I said smiling.

"Hi Marshall, did you need something?" Elsa asked curious.

"Yeah, I need your help roomie. I need to make some copies of your notes for U.S History" Marshall said clapping her hands together in a pleading gesture.

"Sure, I can help you with that" Elsa said smiling.

"And Algebra 2" Marshall said sheepishly.

"Okay" Elsa said with a nod.

"And English Lit"

"I can see where this is going. Why don't we copy of notes from all of our classes?" Elsa asked rolling her eyes playfully.

"How are gonna make notes for Phys Ed?" Marshall asked smirking.

"Do you want my notes or not?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes please. Your note taking skills are a lot better than mine" Marshall said shrugging.

"How did you manage to skip a grade if you note taking skill stink?" Elsa asked curious.

"Although I'm lacking that department, I make up for it for study like hell" Marshall said running her hand through her hair smoothly.

Elsa and me look each other for a moment before rolling our eyes at the artist. The hockey player tells me that will hang out another because copying her notes might take a while. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get to spend more time with her but I know that we will once the time is right. I pulled Elsa into a tight hug and I was reluctant to let her ago but I do. She and Marshall walks towards their dorm room as I sigh.

* * *

Elsa's POV

"What's on your mind, roomie"

"What makes you think that something on my mind?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Woman's intuition and you sighed 6 times in the last 3 minutes. No one sighs that much if something isn't up so spill" Marshall said nudging me with her shoulder.

"It's just that I'm feeling kinda guilty about something that happened earlier" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"What happened? I thought that you were just going to get your jerseys" Marshall said raising an eyebrow.

"Was. I did but when I did, I ran into Anna and she was wearing nothing but a towel. I felt guilty because I got… a little excited" I said below a whisper.

Marshall stops in place and looks at me blankly for a moment before face-palming herself as she shakes her head. What was that reaction for? It wasn't my fault that that damn towel left nothing to the imagination and it was so damn short. I couldn't help how my body reacted and I was almost jealous of that damn towel, making me feeling guilty. The cheerleader and I are barely repairing our friendship and I'm already sexualizing her. It's wrong and it isn't fair to Anna what I'm thinking about her because I know that she just got out of a relationship.

"Dude, seriously. That's all. I thought that it was going to be something completely horrible or something deep dark secret" Marshall said frowning.

"What I did wasn't cool. Marshall. Anna and I are repairing our friendship and I shouldn't be sexualizing her like that" I said shaking my head.

"You wasn't sexualizing her. It was like you were imagining what she looked like naked or something and so what if you got a little excited. It's only natural to feel that about seeing your crush almost naked so you're lucky" Marshall said smiling gently.

"I don't know Marshall" I said sighing.

"It could be worse now come on. I need those notes then afterwards I'll buy a smoothie" Marshall said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Okay" I said with a nod.

* * *

End of ch. 10


	11. Chapter 11

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 11

* * *

Elsa's POV

I'm skating around on the ice rink by myself because I do my best thinking while I'm on the ice without anyone to bother me. I showed up to rink an hour early because I wanted to be alone and just be on the ice because I know that I'm going to have my first game soon and I'm going to need all the practice that I can get. What's going to happen when I'm going up against another team? Will I make a fool out of myself? Or will I show everyone what I can really do?

This is going to make me a jock and it might make people see me in a different light or I could end up being the freak that got lucky because her brother used be the team captain two years ago. I didn't get on the hockey team because of who my brother used to be but with my own skills as a hockey player. I am not live in Jack's shadow because I'm every bit as good as he is because I'm more than his freaky little sister. I take my stick and smacked it against the puck as hard as I could, sending it flying against the ice into the goal.

I strike again and again with several pucks lined up, sending them barreling into the goal post. I wipe the sweat off of my forehead, trying to catch my breath when someone calls my name. I turned to see that it's Anna, leaning against the edge of the rink and I feel my heart speed up as my hands become clammy. I skate over towards her and the head cheerleader smiles at me happily.

"H-Hey A-Anna, what are y-you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"I was looking for you and I want to talk something" Anna replies.

"You were l-looking for me? What did you want to ask me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you want to go out to eat once you're done with practice" Anna said smiling.

"I um I don't know. Adam extended practice an extra two hours because he wants to get us ready for the first game of the season" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh okay, maybe another time" Anna said disappointed.

"I'm sorry" I said feeling bad.

"It's alright. Wait, I have an genius idea" Anna said bouncing up and down.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"We can hang out in your room and order pizza and watch Netflix like we used to. You're going to be too tired to do anything else so we might as well as relax. Come on Elsa, it'll be fine" Anna pouted.

"Okay, okay Anna put the pout away. That sounds pretty good" I said giggling.

"Yay, I can't wait" Anna said excitedly.

Anna's excitement is infectious and I am looking forward to spending time with her after practice. This will be the first time that we'll be hanging out with each other in so long and I missed the time that we hung out, doing everything and nothing that can to mind. We just enjoyed being in each other's company. I wasn't expecting what happened which the head cheerleader reaching over wrapping her arms around my neck to place a kiss on my cheek, setting my cheeks aflame.

I didn't have time to revel in the embrace before the cheer captain pulls away but I did get to hear her melodious laugh. Anna waves at me as she leaves the ice rink and I dumbly wave back before I face-palming myself. _God, what I am doing? Of course Anna doesn't know what she's doing to me? I mean how could she? I need to leave my romantic feelings out of this before I end up doing something stupid. At least I'm not going to blurt out my feelings._

 _Friendship first then maybe I can… no, just focus being a good friend to her and if anything else comes from it then it happens if not then you'll be happy with just that._ I'm pulled out of my thoughts when the door of the rink is opened and the voices of the team could be heard. I looked up to see the recruits quickly make their way onto the ice as the older part of the team leans against the edge of the ice with smirks on their face. We gulped thickly as Adam makes way onto the ice before skating slowly back and forth in front of us with his arms crossed behind his back.

"As you all know, the first game of the season is coming up and I know that you recruits have being practicing hard in practice and while the rest of the team and I aren't here. I'm proud of that but the time is closing in and I'm kicking up the pace of this session. You're gonna eat, sleep and breathe hockey if it's the last thing that you do so you're gonna do suicides until I say so or one of you pukes" Adam said dead seriously.

Flynn groans at this and Adam glares at him causing the former thief to shut up his mouth and straighten out his back. The team captain gives up 5 pound ankle weights to tie to our legs before blows his blow and we can back and forth on the ice as he times up. It was harder to do this because of the added weights to our bodies slowing us down and I think that Jim and Eric were the closest one to actually puking their lunches up.

It was obvious that the older teammates are enjoying our suffering as they hurled insults at us as we passed them but Phillip was especially with his insults towards me. It was starting to get on my nerves so when I reached the end of the rink that he was on, I sprayed him with ice and water with my skates. The hockey player wipes the ice off of his face as the rest of our teammates laugh at him as he glares at me heatedly.

"You look hot, Phillip. Why don't you cool off?" I asked smirking.

"Look here Frost, you don't want to mess with you" Phillip said glaring at me.

"I'm not afraid of you, Phillip" I said frowning.

"Okay enough, both of you" Adam said separating us.

"But she started it" Phillip said pointing at me.

"And I'm finishing it. Go and get a soda or something" Adam replies.

"Fine" Phillip said begrudgingly.

"You're starting to grow a backbone, Frost. Keep it up" Adam said patting me on the back.

I smiled a little as practice continue without further interruptions and I was ready to drop when it finally ended. My legs feel like jelly and all I want to do it take a long nap right here on the ice. Adam told that he would see for our next practice session and to show up and to an hour earlier than usual. We groaned in response as we pull ourselves off of the rink before heading our dorms. The walk to my dorm was brutally long but I made it before throwing my workout on the floor as I threw myself on my bed.

"Rough practice, I assume"

I looked up to see Marshall sitting up against her headboard with sketchbook and pen in hand. "You have no idea" I said not wanting to move.

"I have an inking of what it's like because you look like shit" Marshall said snickering.

"Jeez, thanks. I feel so much better now" I said rolling my eyes.

"You're welcome so I have something to show you" Marshall said getting up from her bed.

She sits on the edge of my bed before showing what was on the page of her sketchbook and it's our names in 3D sketch with a smaller captain of being the best roommates in between our names. It is quire detailed and it look really good to the say the least. "So I was thinking of posting this on our door for everyone to see and to know that what they're missing out on" Marshall said puffing out her chest in pride.

"A artistic and slightly psychotic roommate?" I asked raising a mock eyebrow.

"Ha ha, very funny" Marshall said lightly smacking me on the arm.

"I thought that it was" I said gigging slightly.

"Jerk, I'm hanging it up" Marshall said rolling her eyes.

Marshall gets up and opens the door before taping her artwork on it when Anna lightly knocks on the already open door. She looks at the artwork that the artist posted for a moment before smiling a little.

"Wow, this is amazing Marshall" Anna said smiling.

"Thanks, glad someone thinks so" Marshall said looking at me over her shoulder.

"Never that it wasn't" I replied.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have a semi conscious cousin to bother. Have fun you two" Marshall said smirking suggestively.

My cheeks starting burn at the accusation before quickly shake it off when Anna walks over towards me with a worried expression on her face. I tried to see up but my sore muscles protested against any kind of sudden movement and I hissed a little. The head cheerleader rushes to my side and helps me to sit against my headboard with a pillow in-between, causing a sigh of relief to escape passed my lips.

"Thanks Anna" I said smiling thankful.

"No problem. Adam shouldn't be working you guys so hard" Anna said frowning.

"It's okay, Anna. I can handle anything that he can dish out"

"Even so you might pull something or hurt yourself if you do too much too soon" Anna said concerned.

"I know, Anna but a little hard work isn't going to kill me" I said smiling.

It's nice seeing the cheerleader being so concerned over my well-being but I can handle myself just fine and it could be a lot worse than what it is. The worry is still etched on the cheerleader's face and I just want it to stop so I swallowed my nervousness and reached over to grab her wrist, pulling into me to hug her. It hurts a little but it's the good kind of pain and it's worth it when the smaller girl hugs me back. We stayed like this for awhile when Anna pulls back a little before pushing back a lock of hair behind my ear and my breath hitched a little as the skin that she touched starts tingling. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the head cheerleader starts tugging at the hem of my sweatshirt.

"A-Anna, w-w-what are y-you d-doing?" I squeaked out.

"Helping you out of this hot sweatshirt so you'll be more comfortable" Anna said like it's most obvious thing in the world.

"I c-can do that myself. I'm not completely helpless" I said moving her hand away from shirt.

"Please Elsa, let me help you" Anna said sticking out her bottom lip.

I wanted to protest more but with the way Anna is looking at me and that pout is just too adorable and I had to comply with her demand. The cheerleader happily helps me out of my sweatshirt, leaving me in my tank top that I was wearing under it before she makes me lay on the bed on my stomach. I'm not sure where's going with this but I do trust the smaller girl not to hurt me.

I feel something straddle my thighs and my shirt being pushed up to lay just under my breasts before hands rubbing soothing circles onto my back. I moan slightly as Anna massages my back and I'm not sure if she heard me or is choosing to ignore it but it feels really good and I don't want her to stop. The cheerleader moves down from my upper back to my lower back and I bite back another moan that threaten to escape.

"Am I doing a good job?" Anna asked with her mouth close to my ear.

"Y-Yeah" I stuttered.

I feel myself getting semi hard and I can't help that my body is reacting to the girl on top of me. She doesn't even know what she's doing to me and I don't want her to know that I'm hard right now. _What am I doing to me? Anna's going to stop eventually and when I turn over, she's gonna see the bulge in my sweats and everything's gonna be awkward once that happens. Maybe if I turn carefully and make a beeline for the bathroom, she won't notice._

I feel tense leave my body and I feel Anna tapping me on the back as she crawls off of me. I quickly make my way into the bathroom leaving the cheerleader confused in my wake. I quickly lock the door behind me before pushing my pants and boxers down around my ankles. I quickly alleviate myself into the toilet bowl and flush it before pulling my clothes up and washing my hands. I walked out of the bathroom to see Anna sitting on my bed with a confused look on her face.

"Elsa, are you okay? What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Anna asked confused.

"No Anna, you didn't do anything wrong. I just really had to used the bathroom, that's all" I said laughing nervously.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I promise" I said nodding.

"Okay if you say so. What do you want on your half of the pizza?" Anna asked changing the subject.

"Pineapple and Ham" I said smiling.

"Okay half pineapple and ham and half Italian sausage it is" Anna said pulling out her phone.

She dialed Pizza Hut while I set up my Netflix account on the PS3 before scrolling through my queue for something good to watch. Anna tells me that the pizza will be here in 20 minutes before moving on to helping me decide on watching Bob's Burgers. We started on the first episode of the third season of the show before sitting on my bed, plopped up my pillow and the headboard as the cheerleader settles herself in-between my legs as she rests her head on my shoulder. I stiffen a little before forcing myself to relax and even out my heart rate.

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna" I said looking down at her. "I'm glad that we're friends again" Anna said smiling.

"Me too" I said resting my cheek against the top of her head.

We watch an episode of Bob's Burgers before the delivery guy calls us to let us know that the pizza is here. Anna gets up to get it and pays for it while giving the delivery guy a dip before sitting the pizza on the nightstand. I told the cheer captain that I would pay her back but she waves me off, saying it was her treat and that I would pay next time.

I take a slice before the cheerleader settles back in-between my legs with a slice of her half of the pizza and turning her attention back to the TV. Several slices of pizzas and a few episodes later, I feel my eyes drooping and I tried forcing myself to stay awake but practice was taking its toll on me. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

Marshall's POV

I came back from messing with Kristoff to find Bob's Burger playing on the TV with Elsa and Anna snuggled up on Elsa's bed with a pizza box on her nightstand. I smiled at how cute they look together and I grab a blanket out of the closet before throwing it over the both of them before grabbing a slice of pizza. I throw myself on the beanbag chair and continue watching television.

* * *

End of ch. 11


	12. Chapter 12

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 12

* * *

Anna's POV

I rolled over onto my other side before opening my eyes slightly to blink away the blurriness and stretching a little. I looked around to see that I'm not in my room but someone else's then an arm wraps around my waist, pulling me into them as they snuggle into my back then everything that happened last night came back to me. I remember coming to Elsa's room to hang out and I fell asleep in her arms. I sighed in relief but I tense up when something hard starts poking me in the butt as a small moan is heard.

I feel my whole face set aflame as well as the tips of my ears as I realized that the hockey player has a boner. I don't know what to do in this kind of situation. _Do I just lay here? Do I wake Elsa up and tell her? No I can't do that, it would embarrass her and it would be pretty awkward but I can't just not tell her. She's bound to notice the erection that she's sporting once she wakes up. I just won't make a big deal of it and pretend that I haven't noti-… Eep!_ I feel Elsa's erection rubbing slightly against my butt and I don't think my face can get anymore red than it already is as her grip on my waist tightens.

"Anna" Elsa mutters.

 _She's dreaming? About me? I'm quite flattered that she's dreaming about me but I can't let this continue. It's gone on long enough and it goes any further then it's only going to get more awkward once Elsa wakes up._ I reached up and grabbed Elsa by the shoulder and shakes her gently but it doesn't seem to do anything.

I shake her harder and the hockey player jolts awake as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes. Elsa turns her attention back to me before frowning slightly then plopping herself on her elbows as she looks around the room. The hockey player turns her attention back to me then proceed to poke me lightly on the nose and I giggle a little as I lightly slap her hand away. She looks surprised like she's seen a ghost or something.

"You're real? You're really here?"

"Of course I'm real and I'm here. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Elsa's face quickly turns a bright red then practically ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I giggling from across the room and I looked to see Marshall laying on her bed with her sketchbook in hand with a smirk in place. I feel my face heating up once again. _How long was she sitting there? How much did she see? Oh God, this is embarrassing._

"H-How much of t-that did you s-see?" I stammered.

"I saw enough but don't worry, I'm gonna tell anyone that two were trying to get it on. Next time try to do while I'm not in the room" Marshall said snickering.

"This isn't funny, Marshall" I said glaring at her.

"For my stand point, it kinda is" Marshall said unfazed by gaze.

"What am I going to do?" I asked putting my face in my hands.

"Wait until I leave the room and maybe put a sock on the doorknob so no one walks in you two doing the nasty" Marshall said turning her attention back to her sketchbook.

"Marshall, I'm being serious here" I said looking up at her.

"So was I. Okay, okay I'll helpful. Just talk to her and talk through whatever this is" Marshall replies.

"I don't even know what I'm going to say to her and I know that it's going to be awkward" I said sighing.

"I know but just talk through it. If you really are friends then you can get past this" Marshall said smiling reassuringly.

"Thanks Marshall, you're a good friend" I said returning the smile.

"No problem but I need you to promise me one thing though" Marshall said turning serious.

"What is it?"

"I need you to promise that you won't hurt her. I know that me and Elsa haven't been friend for that long but I do consider her my friend and I look after my own. I won't hesitate to bring you down if it comes to that" Marshall replies.

I gulped a little as I can tell that Marshall won't hesitate on making good on her promise and I nod in agreement. The artist smiles a little as she slips on her shoes when the bathroom door opens and Elsa walks out. Marshall grabs her sketchbook as well as her colored pencils before patting the hockey player on the shoulder on her way out. Elsa turns attention to me as soon as her roommates the room before walking over towards the bed and sitting as far away from me as the bed would allow. Her eyes are glued to the floor but I can see the blush on her pale cheeks and I wish that she would look at me.

"Elsa I-"

"Anna I'm-"

Me and Elsa look at each other as we tried to talk at the same time but giggling a little. It's true that some things don't change and I'm glad that they haven't.

"Anna, I'm sorry" Elsa said sighing.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked confused.

"Because I… well I woke up with a boner and humped you a little. I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable and I get it if you don't want to be friends anymore" Elsa said finding the ground interesting.

Does she really think that I would stop being friends with her after what happened? I know that most guys wake up with morning wood and I know that Elsa isn't like most guys but that's what I like about her. She can't help how her body reacts subconsciously and I'm not going to hold her to that. I take the hockey player's face in my hands and make her look in the eyes.

"Elsa, you are not getting rid of me that easily. You're my friend and I will not abandon you again because I have already made that mistake once. I regretted it so this won't make me stop wanting to be around you" I said running my thumbs back and forth against her cheeks.

Elsa looks at me for a moment before a small smile forms on her face and pulls me into a tight hug. I wrap my hands around her neck before pushing back onto the bed as she giggles.

"Okay get off of me, Anna" I said pushing her hand against my stomach.

"Never!" I said with half my body top of her.

We wrestle for a little bit when the door opens and we looked up to see Marshall walking through it with one finger in the air. She grabs her backpack shaking her head at us with a smirk on her face before putting a sock on the doorknob as she walks out the door. We looked at each other before I get off of Elsa who's wearing matching blushes as me.

"I think that Marshall thinks that we're sleeping together but don't worry, I'll talk to her about that" Elsa said letting out a nervous laugh.

"I don't think it's gonna make much a difference because I tried the same thing when you were in the bathroom" I said twirling one of my braid with my finger.

"She say anything that made you uncomfortable because if she did then I'll have a talk to her" Elsa said getting up from the bed.

"No, she didn't. She just told me that we should talk about what happened" I said making Elsa sit back down.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You worry too much" I said smiling.

"Okay"

We sit there in silence for a moment without something and there's something that I want to ask but I don't want to make things awkward between us again. I looked at Elsa out the corner of my eyes to see that she's looking at the wall like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"If you have a question then just ask" Elsa said turning her attention to me.

"W-What? What makes you think that I have a question?" I asked blushing.

"Because I know you" Elsa said smirking. "And it also helps that you say what you're thinking out loud"

"Ugh, I'm still doing that" I said annoyed.

"It's okay, it just makes easier to you know what's on your mind. So go ahead and ask" Elsa said leaning against her hands.

"Okay um what were you uh you know dreaming about?" I asked nervously.

Elsa looks at me for a moment before her cheeks turn pink then looks away from me. I knew that I shouldn't have asked. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut? What the hell is wrong with me?

"I… I um don't really remember" Elsa said shaking her head.

"Are you sure? You muttered my name in your sleep" I said quickly covering my mouth.

"I-I did. I guess that you in it but I don't really remember it"

"Oh okay. How about we grab some breakfast in the cafeteria before heading to class?" Elsa asked changing the subject.

"I would like that. I'll meet you there in 20 minutes because I need to change" I said gesturing to my clothes.

"Okay, see you in 20" Elsa said smiling.

"Okay later Elsa" I said kissing her on the cheek.

I get off of the bed before slipping on my shoes and walked out of the room with a smile on my face. I'm glad that we got past this awkward situation and it isn't going to affect our friendship in way. I make my way to my room and I notice someone watching me as I turned the corner. I walked into my room as quietly as I could but that plan went out the window when I tripped over something that I didn't see and fell face first into the floor.

"Anna?"

I looked up to see Tiana and Meg staring down at me with raised eyebrows and sleepy expressions.

"Hey girls, what's up?" I asked letting out a nervous laugh.

"We could ask you the same thing. We were worried about you and we tried calling and texting you but you didn't pick up" Tiana said putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, I was just a little busy and I forgot to take my phone off silent" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"More like you were hella busy" Meg said snickering. "Cap was getting in"

"I was not" I said frowning.

"Yeah right, why else would you be gone all night if you weren't getting it in?" Meg asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was with Elsa" I said rolling my eyes.

"Is she any good in bed?" Meg asked curious.

"Shut up Meg" Tiana said smacking Meg upside the head.

"Thank you Tiana and I wouldn't know because I didn't sleep with her. We were just watching Netflix and eating pizza" I said shaking my head.

"Awww Bambi's getting all cozy with Elsa" Meg cooed.

"Shut up Meg before I make you run stadiums for the rest of practice" I said grabbing some clothes.

I walked into the bathroom to get ready. _Sometimes I wish that Meg would stop with all the jokes. I mean sure Elsa is attractive and any girl would be lucky to have her as their girlfriend but I like guys. I have nothing against lesbians or anyone that likes women but it's not really for me is all. It's not that I haven't thought about being with a girl before because some girls are quite beautiful like Sofia Vergara or Beyonce but it's not for me. I don't think Elsa likes anyone is this school and beside no one's good enough for her anyways. She can do some much than these girls. Ugh, I'm thinking too much about this._

* * *

No One's POV

Hans is in the gym after basketball practice, just shooting around when someone calls his name. The basketball player turns around to see some freshmen on the junior varsity team coming towards him in a sweaty hurry.

"Who the hell are you?" Hans asked raising an eyebrow.

"My name's Robert and I'm on the junior varsity basketball team. I'm a big fan of yours" Robert said smiling.

"Look kid, I'm too busy to be giving you any tips right now" Hans said tuning his back to Robert.

"That's not why I'm here. I have something to tell you that you might want to know about"

"Don't really care" Hans said uninterested.

"It's about Anna" Robert said smirking.

Hans slowly turns around before giving Robert his full attention.

"Anna, you are? Do tell?" Hans asked raising an eyebrow.

Robert tells him everything that he saw this morning but he's quickly knocked unconscious by the basketball that the basketball player had is his hand. Hans grits his teeth angrily before walking towards the school. _Frost is so dead._

* * *

End of ch. 12


	13. Chapter 13

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 13

* * *

Elsa's POV

I changed into a long sleeved black shirt with a white shirt with a single blue square on the front and a pair of blue jean shorts. I made sure that I have my wallet, keys, and backpack before leaving my room and locking it as I head towards the cafeteria to meet Anna. I shouldn't be surprised that the cheerleader didn't want to stop being my friend because of my morning wood but I can't help having doubt about her waking one morning and decide that it isn't worth it.

I guess have to keep my insecurities in check and let things flow naturally because I don't want to be the cause of the reason our friendship fails. For some reason I'm having this feeling that something bad is coming way and it seems to amplify the closer that I get to the cafeteria. I walked into the school and may way towards the cafeteria before stopping in front of it with knots in my stomach. _Maybe I shouldn't go inside. I'll just tell Anna that I'm not feeling well and I would see her later on… No, I can't do that. I'm just being paranoid and I can do this._

Maybe I'll feel better once I get some food in my stomach and this feeling will go away. I push the door open and walked inside as I get into the food line before grabbing a empty tray as I load it up with food. I quickly grab a spot at an empty table and sitting down when a pair of hands wrap themselves around my eyes, making it difficult to see anything. I hear light giggling from behind me and I smirk a little before grabbing those hands to pull them away.

I looked up to see Anna standing over me with a smile on her face and I smile back as she wraps her arms around my neck, pressing her breasts against the back of my neck. I tried to keep the blush off of my face as the cheerleader takes the chair across from me before taking a few grapes off of my tray.

"Yes, take food from a starving athlete" I said playfully rolling my eyes.

"Thank you, I will" Anna said popping a grape into her mouth.

"Jerk" I said smiling amused.

"But I'm your jerk" Anna said giggling.

"You said that I was claiming you, hm?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You don't want me, Elsa?" Anna asked pouting. _So cute._

 _God, why does she have to pout at me? If only she knew what she was doing to me. I just want to take her in my arms and kiss that pout away but I can't._ I shake my head of those thoughts because they're dangerous and I just might end up acting on them. That's not good for anyone involved and I can't risk making things any more awkward than they already are.

"Now you're just putting words in my mouth" I deadpanned.

"You know you love me" Anna said throwing a grape at me.

Well she tried to throw a grape at me but I caught it in my mouth before pumping my fist in the air, causing Anna to giggle. We sit three, enjoying each other's company and the cheerleader picking piece of food off of my tray. When I asked her why doesn't she get something from the food if she was hungry and she proceed with that food tastes better when it doesn't belong to you before taking some more grapes. I roll my eyes at Anna but I didn't stop from taking my food and I was so distracted by the girl in front of me that I didn't see the raging body of testosterone coming towards us until it was too late.

In a flash, I found myself being pulled out of my chair and slammed hard onto the table with my head smacking hard against it. I heard loud gasps ringing throughout the cafeteria and I open one of my eyes to see an enraged Hans with his fist clenching tightly around my collar. His face is as red as his hair and there's steam coming out of his nose like a bull when it sees the color red.

"You son of a bitch. All that crap about wanting to be my friend and help was just that. A load of crap and I was almost foolish enough to actually believe but it was only to distract me from seeing you trying to get into my girl's pants. How does it feel to have my sloppy seconds, huh? I'm the only one that will ever make feel good. She deserves to be with a real man and not some freak of nature" Hans said angrily.

I don't know what came over me but the roles were reversed with me standing over Hans, punching him in the face over and over again. I don't care what the basketball player thinks or says about me but I will not stand by and let him say all those horrible things about Anna. She doesn't deserve it and I will not let her honor be tarnished by scum like Westerguard or any idiot that dares utters an unkind word about her.

I'm pulled off the now bloodied Hans by a strong arms as the player's teammates drag him off of the floor and probably to the nurse's office but I don't care. I know that he got off easy because if whoever pulled me off him hadn't, I would still be kicking his ass. I struggle to get out of someone's arms as the anger and adrenaline are still pumping through my veins and I know that I need to calm down but I can't, not after what he did to Anna. I want to kick the basketball player's ass.

"Elsa, calm down"

I looked over my shoulder to see that it's Adam but I couldn't to struggle against his grip.

"Let go, Adam. He got off too easy" I said struggling.

"I can't do that, Elsa. You can't fight him unless you want to get suspended from the team" Adam said tightening his grip.

I know that he's right and I hate he's right. I don't want to get suspended from the team but I wish that there was something that there was something that I could do without getting trouble for it. Adam lets me after seeing me go slack in his arm and Anna whispers something in his ear, causing him to nod before leaving. The cheerleader cautiously wraps her hand around my wrist before cupping my cheek, making me look in her the eyes. She smiles at me for a moment as she pulls me into a tight hug, resting her head against my chest. I relax a little as I wrap my arms around her.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For defending my honor against Hans. I didn't sleep with him even I thought that he was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with but I'm glad that I didn't do it" Anna said giggling slightly.

"Anna, we're in high school. You shouldn't be looking for the one here because rarely high school sweethearts make it out of high school. You should be enjoying life before trying to settling down with someone" I said shaking my head.

"Yeah, you're right but I do want to find love with someone that will cherish me" Anna said looking back a little.

"We have plenty of time for that and I want you to get so wrapped in someone that you don't know who you are without there"

"Fine, I won't get wrapped in somebody" Anna said playfully rolling her eyes.

"Thank you" I said giggling slightly.

The bells rings and I grab my backpack as I walked towards the exit with Anna by my side. She links arms with me and walked to my first period in a comfortable silence but sadly it ended all too soon as we arrive at our destination. I remove my arm from the cheerleader but she grabs me by the sleeve and before I could ask her what's wrong; a pair of lips are pressed against my cheek. I nearly fell over swooning from the fact that Anna kissed… on the cheek but a kiss is a kiss and I know that I'm blushing because I hear her mutter something along the lines of too cute under her breath.

"I um just gonna uh go inside um now" I stammered before backing up into the wall.

Anna giggles a little as I let out a nervous laugh before ducking into my class with my head hung. _Why am I such a freakin spas? Why can't I be cool for once in my life? Is that too much to ask for? It's not like I'm asking for the numbers to the freakin lottery or something._ I plunked down into my seat before resting my forehead against the coolness of my desk, letting out a small groan.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Don't ask" I said not looking up.

"Too late, I already ask so spill"

"I kinda spased out in front of Anna" I said sighing.

"How come?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because she kissed me on the cheek" I groaned.

"over a simple kiss? On the cheek? Oooo you got it bad for this girl" Marshall said shaking her head.

"Thanks for rubbing it in, Marshall"

"I'm sorry but you do. You got to step out of your comfort zone and put yourself out there but for now, want help getting back at Hans" Marshall asked smirking.

That peeked my interest and I looked at Marshall with curiosity because I want to hear her out. I don't want to do anything that will get me in trouble and suspend from the team plus what's the harm in just hearing what her plan is right? Marshall chuckles evilly as she rubs her hands together sinisterly. Or not. I listen to the artist's plan and it actually quite ingenious but to pull it off, we're gonna need some serous man power for it and I think I know just the people for it. After school just before practice, Kristoff, Eric, Flynn, Jim, and Luke are sitting in the stands with Marshall and myself standing in front of them. We explained the plan to of getting payback against Hans and waited for their opinions but met with silence and black stares.

"I'm in and I never liked that prissy pretty boy anyway" Jim said shrugging.

"I'm in if Jim's in" Luke said smiling at his best friend.

"Me too. I've waiting to get my revenge and my cousin is an evil genius" Kristoff replies.

"Yeah it could be fun" Eric said.

"Am I the only one that sees the flaws in this plan?" Flynn asked frowning.

"Like what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well like if Hans finds out that we're behind this little revenge scheme of yours that's open season on our asses from not only the basketball team but the football team as well. It's the seven of us versus twenty one of them and we're clearly outnumbered" Flynn said loudly.

"Look none of you have to go through with this plan and you're free to walk away from it but I'm going through this plan with or without you. Ultimately it's your decision but nothing about this plan leaves this room" I said taking on a serious tone.

The guys look at one other before Kristoff gets up from the stand and walks over towards me with his fist held out. I smile slightly before placing my fist on top of his then one after another gets up from the stands to place their fist on top of each other. Flynn is the only one left and we looked at him for a few second before he drops his arms and sighs exaggeratedly. He gets off of the stands and limply places his hand on top of the fist and I couldn't help but feel the love between us. The bond between us is unbreakable and nothing will be able to break it because this brotherhood is strong.

* * *

End of ch. 13


	14. Chapter 14

Leavin It On The Ice ch 14

* * *

Elsa's POV

I'm standing in the girls' locker-room getting dressed for the big game because it's the game of the season and possibly the first that I get to play in but I can't my hopes up too high because I could not be playing as well. I'm nervous about playing in front of a packed house from what I could from the muffled sound coming in through the walls because I worked my ass off to get to this point.

I don't want to waste the chance that Adam is giving me by taking me and the rest of the newbies under his wing and we have gotten closer as a unit by sticking together even the older players like to torture us especially Phillips. He's riding my ass as the big game approaches since the first day and I have no idea what he has against me personally but whatever. _The older hockey player can kick my ass but I don't have time for his childish antics._

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts and getting dressed that I didn't notice the door opening and closing under I see a pair of piercing green eyes staring at me that I have ever seen. I notice that this girl has very athletic built but keeps her feminine curves, naturally tanned skin, long wavy blonde hair and she's maybe two or three inches shorter than me. This girl has this air of confident and swag that couldn't be classified as cocky about her and I see her staring at chest area because I was in mid-change. I quickly pulled down my jersey or at least I tried but it gets caught something causing me to be unable to pull it down all the way. _At all times to have a wardrobe malfunction. It has to be now and in front of a cute girl._

"Let me help"

The blonde stranger untangles my jersey before pulling it down my body as she looks me in the eyes with an amused smile on her lips.

"I'm Nala and you must be Elsa" Nala said holding out her hand.

"Y-Yeah. You know my name?" I asked curious.

"I don't think anyone in this school that doesn't know the name of the girl foolish enough to join the boys' hockey team but I have to say that I'm impressed" Nala replies.

"We'll see how you feel after you see me play if that" I said rubbing the side of my neck nervously.

"I have a feeling that you'll get a chance to prove yourself and anyway good luck" Nala said winking flirtatiously.

I gulped nervously before I shake my head as I grab the rest of my gear to walk out of the locker-room because I have to get my head in the game. I walked to where the players sit to see the rest of the newbies are sitting looking nervous from what I can tell expect for Kristoff and Eric who look like they couldn't wait.

Flynn on the other hand, look like he was ready to piss himself and someone is about to jump out to get him as I roll my eyes at him because he needs to relax. I doubt that we're gonna see much of the ice because the first game set you up for the rest of the season at least that's what Phillips keeps telling us and it's part of the reason he doesn't want to play. _He thinks that we'll screw the team over if we play but I know that's wrong if given the chance._

 _We're just as good as he is but god forbid if anyone tell him that because I'm sure that he would have a cow. Cocky bastard._ I sit down next to Flynn, putting my hand on his shoulder, causing to jump into the air follow by landing hard on his butt. I snicker a little but biting the inside of my cheek as he glares up at me form the floor and I hold out my hand to help him up.

"Nervous much?" I asked feign innocence.

"What do you think?" Flynn asked frowning.

"Scared is more like it" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Of course I'm nervous and scared. I'm might have to go out there and you know what's going to happen me" Flynn said flailing his arms.

"You're gonna drop to the floor, yelling at the other players to not to hit you in the face" I joked.

A few of the guys snickered as Flynn turned them to give them a glare that could kill a two elephant in its track. They coughed before turning to face the ice as the former thief faces me.

"I'm being serious here" Flynn said dramatically.

"I know Flynn, I know. It's only natural to be nervous before a game because I'm nervous but I know that we can do this. We've been practicing non-stop for this game to prove to everyone that doubt it us, to prove that we're more than the losers that they made us out to be. I don't know you guys" I said everyone of them in the eyes.

"But I'm leaving here today until that score board says that we murdered. Who's with me?!"

"We are"

"I can't heard you" I said frowning.

"We are!"

"I still can't hear"

"We are!" They said getting up to their feet.

"And that's what I want to hear"

We turned to see Adam smiling proudly with the rest of the team behind him and Phillip who doesn't please about something but he's never pleased about anything.

"What do you mean?" Kristoff asked confused.

"Because you guys are going to be starting on this game" Adam said smirking.

"S-Seriously?" I asked shocked.

"He's very serious about unfortunately. We can kiss this game goodbye" Adam said rolling his eyes.

I couldn't care at the moment that Phillips thinks that we're gonna cost the team the game because I'm too excited about starting to truly care. I quickly put my skates and helmet on my feet before grabbing my lucky hockey stick. Yes, I said lucky stick because it was Jack's before he passed it down to me and I wanted to use for my first game as way to pay honor to him as well as some of its luck would rub off on me. I get on the ice with the guys not too far behind as I get into position as center with Kristoff and Eric as my wingers, Jim and Luke as my defensemen and Eugene as the goaltender.

It was the only position that Eugene was particularly good at and he get a hockey mask to protect his 'good looks' as he likes to think but I think that I few hits to face will improve him, just don't tell him I said that. The roar of the crowd and my anticipation to get started makes me focus for when the ref throws the puck. I tighten my grip on my stick as I look my opponent in the eyes as he shows me his crooked teeth in a smug smile.

"You're going down, Princess" He sneers.

I laugh slightly as I shake my head as he frowns.

"What's so funny?" He asked confused.

"Oh nothing, just the fact I'm about to make you my bitch" I said smugly.

He growls at me as the ref drops the puck between us and I quickly smacked it as hard as I could. _And so it begins._

* * *

 **Possesive! and Jealous!Anna and the prank that the guys pulled on Hans is next. Stay tuned**

End of ch. 14


	15. Chapter 15

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 15

* * *

Anna's POV

I shouldn't be surprised when Elsa and the rest of the guys won their first game because I know that they trained really hard to get good but when Elsa shot the winning goal with two seconds to go, I think she won everyone over. I know that everyone was doubting that the team would win since it was all of the new recruits on the ice but they managed to prove that they are more than competent. The guys lifted the blonde hockey player on their shoulders, cheering and hollering for her leading them to their victory and I never been more proud of her.

Marshall and I pushed through the crowd that surround the rink to get to the team to congratulate them on a good game. It was hard to push through all of the bodies but when Elsa finally comes into view, I see her talking to another girl with long wavy hair. I frowned because I don't know who this girl is but I don't like how close is to the hockey player or the way that she's touching her. _Who the hell is this hoochie and why is she touching my Elsa? Wait what? My Elsa? When did Elsa become mine?_

 _I mean we are friends and everything but she doesn't belong to me. That's not that the point because this girl needs to stay from Elsa._ I hear the artist calling my name as I march over towards Elsa and this hoochie before making putting my mega watt smile in place and launching myself on my friend, causing the both of us to fall over on the ground.

"Elsa, you did it" I said smiling.

"Anna, you made it" Elsa said smiling.

"Of course I made it. I promise that I would come to your game" I said. I look into Elsa's eyes and she stares into mine as faint blush creeps into her cheeks as she looks away shyly and I couldn't help but find her adorable but a cough breaks the spell that we're under. Marshall is standing over us with a knowing smirk on her face and the blonde girl was staring at us with a confused look on her. _Yeah bitch, stay away from here._ The hockey player scrambles onto her feet before holding out her hand towards me as she helps me onto my feet.

"Great game, Elsa. You were a beast out there" Marshall said patting Elsa on the back.

"Thanks Marshall. Oh um Nala, this is my roommate Marshall and my friend Anna. Anna, Marshall this is Nala, she's new here" Elsa said introducing Nala.

"Hi" Nala said smiling.

"Hey, nice to meet you" Marshall said smiling.

"So Nala, where are you from?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was and born in Kenya, Africa on big cats reserve but my family moved here when I was 12 before sending here to further my education" Nala said shrugging her shoulders.

"Whoa Africa?Will lions, cheetahs and stuffs?" Marshall asked in awe.

"Yeah" Nala said smiling.

"that's so cool" Elsa and Marshall said in agreement.

"I would like to think so" Nala said giggling.

I rolled my eyes at this girl. _So what. Big deal, she grew around a bunch of overgrown cats. It's not all that impressive. She's not even all that pretty with all that freaking hair. Looks like she has to comb her hair with a weed whacker or a jack hammer. And those eyes? They have to be contacts because there's no way that they're that green and she must have a spray tan because she looks like she stayed out in the sun too long. This chick isn't even Elsa's type. How does Elsa even know this girl anyways?_

"Anna?"

I snapped out of my thrushes to see Elsa looking expectantly with Marshall and Nala looking at me with raised eyebrows. How deep in thought was I?

"Sorry what?" I asked sheepishly.

"I asked if you were going to Herc's party tonight" Elsa replied.

"I'll go if you go" I said running my fingers up and down her arm.

"O-Okay"

"Why don't we all go together?" Nala offers.

"Yeah, that sounds cool" Marshall said pumping her arm in the air. "Party!"

"Yeah, let me get changed then we can go" Elsa said grabbing her stick.

I waited until Elsa was out of earshot before turning my attention to the hoochie in front of me as I cross my arms over my chest. Who this girl think that she is? Elsa is my friend and I don't want hurt getting hurt by someone who might be using her or just trying to get into her pants. She doesn't deserve it and I'm going to put an end to it.

"So Nala… how do you know Elsa? How did you two meet?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We met in the locker-room before the game start. She was having trouble getting her jersey on" Nala said nonchalantly.

"So you two were getting on before the game? Wow, Elsa has more game than I thought" Marshall said snickering.

"W-What? No! It wasn't like that. I was coming into the girls' locker-room to see if the coach for the girls' baseball team was in there and I just happened to run into Elsa. That's all" Nala said shaking her head.

I sighed in relief to know that Elsa isn't sleeping with Nala or doing anything inappropriate in the girls' locker-room because I don't know if I can handle knowing that about her. It doesn't meant that this hoochie is off the hook because I don't trust her with the hockey player because she could very well trick Elsa into something she isn't ready for. I won't let that happen, not on my watch.

"So you're trying out for the girls' baseball team? So that means that you'll be playing without then?"

Nala raises an confused eyebrow as Marshall was hunched over, shoulders moving up and down as she tries to not to laugh because she caught the double meaning to my question. The hoochie on the other hand, the double meaning seems to go right over her head but I know that she knows what I'm asking here. I know that this hoochie isn't that innocent as she's pretending to be.

"That would be quite hard to do since you need a bat to play baseball so no"

 _Yeah right, keep playing innocent bitch because I'm on to you._

"So you and Elsa must be pretty close"

"Yeah we are. We grow up in the same neighborhood" I said. "What was she like as a child?" Nala asked curious.

"The same as she is now but she was a lot more shy and quiet though. She is a good person although a bit naive at times and isn't very good at reading people" I said looking Nala up and down.

"Well with friends like you and Marshall, I'm sure that she'll be fine" Nala said smiling.

"You got that right" I said with a nod.

It isn't long before Elsa comes out with her duffel over her shoulder and hockey stick in hand as she walks over towards us, unaware of the conversation that just transpired. It's better that she doesn't know that I was interrogating her new 'friend' or whatever this hoochie.

"Ready to go, ladies?" Elsa asked curious.

"Whenever you are" I said smiling sweetly.

"Lets go then" Elsa said smiling.

Elsa had to go her room to pick up her wallet and put her gear inside because she doesn't trust anyone going into the locker-room and stealing her stuff. In the past, the hockey player has had her school locker and her locker in the gym broken into so many times that she doesn't leaving important inside them in fear of someone stealing it as some cruel joke.

I had to go to make to get ready for the party and I want to look amazing because the previous cheer captain Maleficent before me always told me that beauty is an art form that takes times and I should take pride in how I looked. I took that to heart and I want to make look good because Maleficent's makeup and style was always on point and on fleek and I have to live up to the standards that she left behind when she graduated.

* * *

Elsa's POV

This is going to be the first party that I have ever been to since I've came to this school and I'm super nervous about this because I don't want to make a fool in front of everyone. I just prove to everyone here that I'm more than competent on the ice and I now I have to prove that I'm competent off the ice as well.

 _I wish that Jack was here to tell what to do. He'd probably to be myself and that people would like me for me but come on. It's me that we're talking about and I never exuded social grace in my entire life. I have to be smooth and hope for the best. On the bright side, I have the guys and Marshall to keep me company._

I changed into a simple light blue V-neck shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans before grabbing my keys and wallet as I wait for Marshall to come out of the bathroom. I looked up when I hear the bathroom door to see the artist wearing a white tank top with a blue blazer over it with the bottom button buttoned, black leggings and her infamous beanie.

"How do I look?"

"You look great" I said smiling.

"Awesome, you ready for this?" Marshall asked curious.

"Honestly… not really" I said shaking my head.

"Why?" Marshall asked frowning in confusion.

"This is my first party that I've been to since I've been here and I'm afraid of making a fool out of myself" I said sighing.

"You're not going to make a fool of yourself, Elsa" Marshall said putting her hands on my shoulders.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're Elsa Frost: raising hockey superstar and you're anything but a fool and if for some reason you make a fool out of yourself then the guys and me will be there to make sure that you're not the only one looking like a fool" Marshall said grinning.

I chuckle because I know that Marshall is right and I know that the guys won't let me make a fool out of myself. I feel better knowing that I have friends that support me and this is high school where everything isn't going to matter a few years from now. What truly matters is the friends that I made and the memories that we'll look back on later on that we made together.

"You're right and I feel better. Thank you" I said smiling.

"You're welcome. Now lets go" Marshall said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

We walked out of the room and out of the girls' dormitory to the guys' dormitory where the party is being held which is a pretty short walk and up a tall hill. I don't know the guys do this everyday because this hill is pretty steep but we made up the damn thing before walking inside. I can the music thumping through the walls and we simply through the source of the music before knocking on the door. The door swings open to see Hercules looking at the both of us before he smiles at us, allowing us inside. The room was packed with people either dancing on in the middle of the room or on furniture, talking amongst themselves, drinking something out of red cups or making out with each other.

"Look who's here" Hercules shouted over the music.

Everyone looks over at us before cheering loudly or raising their cups in our direction as Hercules wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his muscular chest.

"You won me over today Frost and you have my respect" Hercules said grinning.

"Thanks Hercules" I said smiling.

"We're teammates now and you're allowed to call me Herc" Hercules said patting me on the shoulder.

Things look like they're looking for the better now then someone knocks on the door and Hercules opens it only to have that person push their way in. my stomach drops to the floor when I noticed that it's Hans and the rest of the basketball team excluding Charming, Phobias and John. They're uniform are dyed a hot pink and their hair are dyed a greenish color that looks like vomit. _Uh-oh, this is bad. This is really bad but really funny too._ Everyone in the room snickers or takes pictures on their iPhones of the team as with the basketball star glaring at me angrily as he tries to get to me but Hercules and Tarzan step in front of him with their arms folded. Adam appears at my side like a ninja out of nowhere and I don't understand how he manages to do that every time with how big he is.

"Can I help you?" Hans asked raising an eyebrow.

"You can hand over that bitch and her freaky crew because I know that they're the one did this to us and made lose our game" Hans said glaring at us.

"I have no idea what you're talking but that's good look for you but you're not as sweet as a strawberry" I said smirking.

"Why you little-"

Hans launches for me but the guy easily pushes him into his buddies as Adam steps for with a calm and collect façade on his face as he takes Hans by the collar of his neck, easily lifting him off of the floor. The basketball star struggles to get out of the hockey captain's grip but it was no use.

"Look here you pompous, pretentious little shit. I have put up with enough of your and your buddies' shit for far too long and if any of you come after my own, I swear that even God won't be able to recognize you. Now scram!" Adam said throwing Hans on the floor.

Hans scrambles off the floor and out of the room with his tails between his legs as well with his buddies on his heels. Adam turns around and walks up to me with a serious look on his face and I'm not sure if he was about to pick me up in the air and throw me on the floor too.

"Did you do that them?" Adam asked curious.

"Y-Yeah" I said nodding nervously.

"Adam wait, it wasn't just her. It was all of us newbies, we wanted to get back at Hans for the crap that he out us through so if you want to kick Elsa off the team then you kick all of off" Flynn said coming to my side.

"Yeah!" The guys said standing behind me.

"Kick you off? No way! That son of a bitch had it coming, just wish that you included in this devious plan of yours" Adam said smirking.

"Seriously?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously but we'll saved that for another time as for now, we party" Adam said pumping his arm in the arm.

* * *

End of ch. 15


	16. Chapter 16

Leaving It On The Ice ch. 16

* * *

Elsa's POV

As the party rages on, I get to learn some interesting about them while slightly under the influence like the fact that Hercules is a decent singer and can hit some pretty notes, Tarzan is an amazing acrobat, Naveen is an musician and has a jazz band on campus and Shang is black belt is several marital arts.

Adam is leaning against a wall with a red cup filled with what could be water or just very clear alcohol I really can't tell the difference and Phillips is well he still hasn't came around with the fact that a bunch of rookies won the first game of the season. Honestly I'm at the point where I don't give a flying fuck he thinks of me or the guys because we know that we're good and don't validation from him to know that. I'm scanning the room for Anna but I didn't see her anywhere and I hoping that she shows up soon because we're agreed to find each other here. It's just me, Marshall and Nala standing in a corner with red cups but mine is filled with water but I don't know what the girls are drinking.

"So Elsa" Nala said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes"

"How did you get so good at hockey?" Nala asked curious.

"My older brother taught me everything that I know. He was amazing at me and I wanted to be just like him" I said smiling fondly at the memories of Jack and I on the ice.

"Wow, that's amazing" Nala said impressed.

"From what I heard from my cousin, Jack was the big man on campus and was the team captain before Adam took over" Marshall chimes in.

"I didn't know that. Maybe we'll get to meet him once he comes to one of your games" Nala said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe but I don't know. He's pretty busy with practice and games with his own team" I said shrugging my shoulders.

 _I gotta remember to call Jack and tell him that I made the team as well as won my first game. He's gonna be a little upset with me that I waited this long to tell him but hopefully his excitement with out weigh it…. I hope. Oh and I have to call Mom and Dad too. I have call a lot of people. Where has my mind been lately? Oh right, focused on hockey and everything else._

"Elsa"

"Y-Yeah" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"I ask if you want to dance with me" Nala said looking at me with a concerned look.

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts but I wouldn't mind dancing with you" I said smiling.

"Great" Nala said getting her cup down.

She takes my hand before leading onto the makeshift dance floor as Please Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna plays in the background then the baseball player turns around with her back to my front, moving her hips. Nala backs up into me before grinding her ass against my crotch and I bit my lip to stop the moan from coming out. I didn't know what to do because I rarely dance and I am really out of my element here which the baseball player seems to pick up, making her grab my hands and placing them on her hips.

I looked over at the artist for help but she just laughs as she gives me a thumbs-up and I knew that she wasn't going to be of much help. Nala continues to grind up on me before turning to face me as the song switches to an Usher song that I don't know the name of but it has something to do with being a good kisser or whatever. The baseball player wraps her arms around my shoulders, pulling in me close as her lips ghosts over my ear and I can feel my cheeks heating up.

"Are you, Elsa?"

"Am I what?" I asked confused.

"A good kisser?" Nala asked seductively.

 _Oh dear Odin help me._

"I think that's a little too close, _Nala_ "

We looked to see that it's Anna and I have never been more happy to see in my life then I am right now because I don't know if Nala was gong to try and kiss me. The cheerleader steps in-between the two of us as she glares the baseball player but she doesn't seem fazed at all as she walks away but not without winking at me first.

"I don't like that girl" Anna said frowning.

"She um w-wasn't that all bad" I said rubbing the side of my neck sheepishly.

Anna turns around and looks at me incredulously as I shrink under her gaze.

"Elsa! The girl was practically dry humping you in the middle of the dance floor and she was about to kiss you" Anna said frowning.

Okay in hindsight, it looks pretty bad but I'm sure that Nala didn't mean anything bad and was probably slightly buzzed while not thinking clearly. I'm sure that she wasn't about to kiss me or anything like that but I don't know why Anna is acting like this way. I never seen her act this way before but I guess that she's just trying to protect me from doing anything that I might regret later on.

"That girl obviously likes you" Anna said crossing her arms.

"But I don't like Nala like that but why do you care if she likes me or not?" I asked curious.

Anna looks at me for a moment before her cheeks turn as red as her hair as she started babbling unintelligent nonsense. She takes me by the wrist as she drags over towards Marshall who seems to be finding all of this funny although she isn't outright laughing, I can clearly seeing the amusement in her eyes.

"Marshall, watch her. I'm going to get something to drink" Anna said stomping away.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked confused.

"Jealousy my name is Anna" Marshall said snickering.

"What are you talking about? I'm mad at you for not helping me with Nala because you clearing saw that I was in distress" I said glaring at her.

"Was you? Was you really?" Marshall asked raising an amused eyebrow.

"I was and you know it, ya jerk" I said frowning.

"My bad. We really need to work on our eye communication and Anna is jealous by the way. From what I can tell on the dance and how she's throwing back that vodka and orange, she's very jealous" Marshall said taking a sip out of her cup.

I looked at where Anna had stormed out to and sure enough, she was taking a long sip from a red cup of what I can assumed is what Marshall had said. _Could Anna be jealous? Was she jealous of me dancing with Nala? It could explain she acted like she did a few minutes but why would she be jealous. It doesn't make sense. Does she… does she like me the way that I like her? No, that can't be it. It has to be something that I'm not seeing but what is it? What could it be?_

Before I could think of an logical answer to my question, Anna walks over towards us with a red cup in her hand and a pout on her lips, making me find her adorable but when don't I think she's adorable. I take in her appearance to see that she's wearing a off the shoulder forest blouse, grey skinny jeans that hang off of her hips, and her hair is down with a green headband. _Wow she's beautiful. Why didn't I notice sooner? I'm such an idiot._ I hold out my arms and automatically Anna walks into me as I wrap my arms around her with the cheerleader resting her chin on my shoulder before muttering something that I couldn't understand.

"What was that?"

"I said that I'm sorry for what I did. It's just when I saw you dancing with Nala… I don't know but it doesn't excuse how I act and I'm sorry, Elsa" Anna said looking up at me with a doe-eyed expression.

 _Odin, she's adorable._

"It's Anna but you're my best friend and no matter what you do, I'll always love you" I said smiling.

"You're my best friend too, Elsa" Anna said hugging me tightly.

 _But to me, you're more than my best friend but you don't know about my true feeling… least not anyways._ The moment ended when Nala returns smiling and she was holding a tall, redheaded guy's hand who looking like he bench-press 280 pounds.

"Guys, this is Simba. Simba, these are girls that I was telling you about" Nala said introducing us.

"Hi" Simba said smiling.

"Um hi" Anna said waving nervously.

"Hello"

"Sup" Marshall said nodding her greeting.

Simba looks like he stands at 5'10 or 5'11 give or take with fiery red hair that coming a little bit passed his shoulder in the front but it looks longer in the back, reddish brown eyes with a mischievous glint to them, and evenly tanned skin from long exposure from the sun.

"It's nice to know that Nala made some friends besides me" Simba said chuckling.

"Shut up" Nala said smacking him upside the head."Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean that I won't knock ya the hell out"

"BOYFRIEND!?" the three of us said shocked.

"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend. Why you guys shocked?" Simba asked raising an eyebrow."Nala, what did you do?"

"Nothing" Nala said crossing her arms over her chest.

"She was flirting with Elsa" Anna said pointing an accusing finger at Nala.

"Sorry about that. Nala is a very flirtatious person and I'm really am sorry that she was flirting with your girlfriend but she really harmless once you get to know her" Simba said laughing nervously.

"G-Girlfriend" I said choking on my own spit.

"So you're not single?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope" Nala said shaking her head.

"God dammit, why do I always like the girls that are taken?" Marshall asked pouting.

"Sorry Marshall, there is a girl that has been checking you out but she's a little shy" Nala said looking over her shoulder.

"Really? Who?" Marshall asked excitedly.

"Come on, I'll take you to her" Nala said dragging Marshall through the crowd.

"Stop wait up, Elsa" Marshall said over the music.

Simba shakes his head as he follows the girls off to the other side of the room to meet whoever is interested in Marshall and I am hoping that she's a nice person that can handle all the craziness. I looked over at Anna to see that her cheeks are as red as mine are because of Simba calling me her girlfriend. I didn't know that Nala had a boyfriend but I guess that I shouldn't be surprised because a girl like Nala or Anna never single for too long. My heart drops at the thought of the cheer captain being in a relationship with anyone that isn't me but I made my choice to just be her friend and I have to deal with that because I will have her in my life in any way that I can get her.

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna"

"Dance with me?" Anna asked smiling shyly.

"Of course" I said smiling.

The party was kind of a blur after that and I find myself in my room, in my bed with a raging hangover. _Ugh, the hell happened last night. Why did I drink? What did I drink?_ I open my eyes to see that Marshall's bed was empty and it looks like it hasn't been touch all night but what really caused me to worry was the fact that I wasn't alone in my bed. There's an entire body draped over my own and they're snoring lightly with a full head of red hair as well as being naked from the waist up without a bra.

I tried to wriggle from up under this person without waking her but she has a tight grip on my waist and wasn't letting go anytime soon. _Who is this girl? How did she get into my room? Where is Marshall? Why isn't here?_ And speak of the devil, the artist walks into the room, holding a bag with I assume is food and a cup container with three cups of coffee. Marshall looks at me for a moment then a smug smirk forms before mouthing 'Anna'.

 _Anna? What about Anna? Oh my god, Anna's sleeping on top of me completely topless._ Then everything went dark before a girly scream is heard and my name being call. What the hell happened last night.

* * *

 **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**

End of ch. 16


	17. Chapter 17

Leaving It On The Ice ch. 17

* * *

Anna's POV

I never imagine finding myself in such an embarrassing situation and what situation am I referring to is that I woke to find myself laying completely topless on top of my best friend who passed out as soon as we came to. I've never drunk that much vodka in my life that I blacked out and not remember what happened the night before or I got somewhere because someone is usually with me to help me not make a idiot of myself. I managed to find my bra but I have no idea where my shirt and I looked over the floor with my shirt being nowhere to be found.

 _Oh God, what did I do last night? Did Elsa and me… did we have sex last night? No, we didn't have sex or else all of clothes would be off but I cant remember what happened. I know that we went to the party and we were dancing on the dance floor but I don't remember anything after that. How much did I drank last night. Where the hell is my shirt? I can't the room without it._ I'm pulled out of my thoughts when a red jersey comes into my line of sight to see that it's Elsa who's not looking at me with her cheeks are bright red as a tomato.

I would have found this cute but given the situation… oh who am I kidding, she's being insanely cute and sweet right now and I just want to hug her but it would be better if I didn't with me not wearing a shirt. I take the jersey from her an pulled it over my head to Marshall sitting in her desk chair with an amused look on her face that tells me that she knows what happened last night.

I marched over towards her and point my finger in her face as I glare hard at the artist but she doesn't fazed by it all, in fact it makes her giggle slightly but handing a cup of what smells like chocolate. I take the cup from Marshall and taste the warm liquor to find out that it is hot chocolate as I take another sip.

"Here, have a doughnut. I'm sure that you're gonna need something in you guys' stomach to absorb all the liquor you drank' Marshall said handing me a doughnut.

"Don't think that you're off the hook just you're helping us with our hangovers" I said glaring at her.

"What? Me? What did I do?!" Marshall asked poorly feign innocence.

"You know what happened last night. It's written all over your face and you're gonna tell us what happened" I demanded.

"Anna, relax. I'm sure that Marshall will explain to us what happened. Right Marshall?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"No doubt but you might want to sit down for this because I think that you might fall down for this" Marshall said sipping on her coffee.

I sit on Elsa's bed while Elsa set on the bed as well but a good foot away from me and she hasn't looked at me at all. I don't know if I should feel hurt or not because the hockey player isn't unable to look at me or the fact she's sitting so far away from me.

"You two were dancing on the dance floor for a good while, doing a lot of bumping and grinding" Marshall said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

 _Oh dear God, I was grinding on Elsa. Not that I don't find her attractive because I do but I can't imagine myself doing that to her. Oh goodness, she must think that I'm such a slut now._

"I think at some point during the night, Elsa might have gotten her cup switch with someone's else and it had a lot of alcohol in it but she threw it back like it was nothing so that's how she got drunk. We played Ping Pong, Have I Never, and Truth or Dare and that's how Anna lost her shirt. Oh you gave Elsa a lap dance to Hips Don't Lies and I have to say Anna, your hips don't lie" Marshall said throwing her back in laughter."When you guys got too drunk, I had Nala help me bring you guys back to the room and we put you into bed. I don't know what you guys did after we left"

I buried my face in my hands and groaned loudly as Marshall recounted the events that happened last night because I can't believe what I did. So my shirt is still in Hercules's room somewhere and I gave Elsa a lap dance to Hips Don't Lie of all songs but don't get me wrong I love that song and Shakira. I must've been ridiculously drunk last night if I did something like that and not remember it. _Am I glad that nothing else happened last night but I would prefer it if I could actually remember it but still brothering me is how I end up braless._

 _Did I take it off at some point during the night or did Elsa take it off me when in a drunken haze. Maybe after a few days, I will remember._ I peeked out of my fingers to sneak a peek at the hockey player to see that she's not upset about what happened and in a way, she looks relieved. I removed my hands to see something peeking out from up under Elsa's shirt and I reached over to pull down her collar further to see that there's a hickey.

 _A hickey?! How did it get there? Where did it come from? Did I… did I go that? Did I give Elsa a hickey? Omg, we must have been undressing each other last night or at least heavily making out._

"W-What's wrong, Anna?" Elsa asked nervously.

"Um Elsa, you uh you have a hickey on your neck"

"A what?" Elsa shouted.

Elsa quickly gets onto her feet and goes into the bathroom to pull her collar to look at the reddish mark on her neck. The hockey player slowly returns to the room with a sigh before turning to Marshall as she gets a better look at the obvious bruise on her roommate's neck.

"Way to go, Anna. Claim your woman" Marshall said holding out her hand for a hi-five.

"Marshall, this isn't a good thing. I didn't mean to give Elsa a hickey. I was drunk" I said running my hand through my bangs.

"Man, you guys are such deep denial" Marshall said shaking her head.

"In deep denial about what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you need me seriously explain it to you then there's nothing to say and besides I am only here to check up on you two. I have a date in hour and I need to get ready" Marshall said heading towards the bathroom.

"Am I missing something here?" Elsa asked confused.

"Yes, yes you are" Marshall said sticking her head out of the bathroom.

"Your roommate is so weird" I said shaking my head.

"Tell me about it and I have to live with her for the next two years" Elsa said giggling.

We looked at each other for a moment before looking away as the silence falls between us with the sounds of the water running from the shower. This is so awkward and uncomfortable, making me wish that there was a way to break it without making it more worse than it already is. _Does Elsa hate me for giving her a hickey? Did last night make her change her mind about wanting to be friends with me?_

"No"

I looked up to see Elsa looking at me with her hand rubbing he back of her neck.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Last night or what happened is going to make me stop wanting to be your friend. You're best friend Anna and there's nothing on this planet that will make me stop caring about you" Elsa said smiling. "Really?"

"Of course" Elsa said with a nod.

Before I could stop myself, I throwing myself onto Elsa, wrapping my arms and legs around her. We fell over but I didn't care because one very drunken night didn't make me lose my best friend and I don't want to make a huge mistake like that ever again.

"Seriously Anna?" Elsa asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry Elsa but I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to lose you again" I said pouting.

"You're stuck with Anna and I don't want to lose you either" Elsa said smiling.

I smile and kissed her on the cheek making me freeze instantly, pulling back to see Elsa staring at me with an shocked expression on her face as her cheeks reddened.

"I um better get go before Tiana sends the National Guard looking for me" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"R-Right, we wouldn't want that" Elsa said as we get up from the floor.

She walks me to the door and I turn around to hug her before making my way down the corridor. I don't know what's going on between me and Elsa but I do know that I am going to protect this friendship with everything I have because it's precious to me.

* * *

Hans' POV

I watch as my girlfriend walks out of Frost's room with her jersey on and a smile on her face as the freak watches her walk away before going back inside. I can't believe that I was such an idiot for believing that she wanted to be friend but all she wanted was to gain my trust so she could take Anna from up under me.

 _Frost thinks that she's hot shit just because she won one game but she just a loser and a freak. I'm the real star around and I'm not going to lose out to her. Anna will be mine once more and I will make her pay. I'm gonna show her what happens when you try to show up a Westerguard._

"What's the plan? Slushy facials, dumpsters dives?" Robert asked bouncing up and down at my side.

"Don't worry about that Rob, leave the scheming to the smart guys, like me. I have something extra special for Frost" I said turning the corner.

 _Watch your back, Frost because you're gonna regret messing with Hans Westerguard._

* * *

 **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**

End of ch. 17


	18. Chapter 18

Leaving It On The Ice ch. 18

* * *

Elsa's POV

It's been a week since the party and things have returned to normal or as normal as they were before but things have become a little awkward between myself and Anna after finding her topless on top of me. I don't even remember what happen between the moment Marshall left us in the room and the morning other than me receiving a hickey and the cheerleader losing her bra. I wish that I could remember what happened but I can't but it must have been something but luckily the hickey faded and my neck returned to its natural color.

On the other hand, I didn't know how to hide the hickey very well and the team found out about the bruise, teasing me mercilessly and trying to find out how I got it. Luckily none of them remember that night since they were really drunk to recall anything so the head cheerleader's honor is safe but we're gonna have to be more careful next time.

Meg easily retrieved Anna's shirt from Hercules' dorm without him noticing that it was there and returned it to its rightful owner who was forever grateful. In all of this, I have been on high alert about Hans and him wanting to get me back for dying the basketball teams' uniforms hot pink and their hair green but he hasn't retaliate yet but I know that something's coming. I closed my locker after retrieving my books for the second half of classes and I closed it to see Anna leaning against the locker next to it with a shy look on her face.

"Hey Anna" I said smiling.

"Elsa, can we… can we talk?" Anna asked not looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"N-Nothing's wrong. I j-just need to talk to y-you" Anna said nervously.

"Of course, what's up?" I asked curious.

"Not here, meet me in the auditorium in five minutes" Anna said walking away without another word.

 _Well that was… weird. I wonder what she wants to talk about and why she didn't look me in the eyes when she said it._ I shrug my shoulders as I place my books in my backpack before making my way towards the auditorium to find it vacant except for Anna standing on the stage. She's biting her fingernail nervously while pacing back and forth like a caged animal as I make my way onto the stage.

"Anna"

"E-Elsa, y-you're here" Anna said surprised.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Anna, what's going on? You're acting rather weird" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm-I'm n-not acting w-weird" Anna said as I raised both of my eyebrows.

"Sorry, I am acting weird. It's just I remember something" Anna said sighing.

"Remember what exactly?"

"I remember what happened that night at the party" Anna said biting her lips.

"W-What? You do? What happened?" I asked shocked.

"Promise that you won't hate me afterwards" Anna asked nervously.

"Anna, you know that I couldn't hate you" I said smiling sympathetically.

"Okay" Anna said nodding.

* * *

 _Anna's POV_

 _I'm really drunk right now and the room got hotter and hotter as more bodies appeared on the dance floor but I didn't care because I'm dancing with the most beautiful girl in the room. Her hands were on my hips as I grinded my ass on her crotch with her grip tighten slightly and a moan was heard. I felt Elsa's semi hard-on pressed against my butt but I couldn't help but giggle because it's totally different when I've done this with Hans because I'm usually grossed by it._

 _The hockey player's a lot bigger and longer than my ex boyfriend from what I could tell and she wasn't all the way hard yet. It was getting so hot that I took off my shirt and threw it somewhere but I didn't give a fuck at this point and I heard a groan from behind me, making me smirk._ Someone likes what they see. _When the dance floor got too crowded, I led Elsa away to the kitchen and made the both some orange juice and vodka but I think that there was more vodka than orange juice but we down it like it was water._

 _The hockey player looks at me with this look that full of lust and something else that I couldn't put my finger on or too drunk to figure it out but the wetness pooled in-between my legs. As the part goes on, people start to leave because it was getting later so with the people that was left decided on playing Truth or Dare so we sat in a circle. Nala was sitting on Simba's lap, Marshall was talking with this girl that Nala had introduced her too but I couldn't remember her name, Elsa was slightly slumped on the couch with her arm wrapped my shoulders with the rest of the guys on the floor._

 _"Anna, truth or dare?" Nala asked._

 _"Dare me" I said confidently._

 _Nala thinks about this then Marshall whispers something in her ear causing her to smirk._

 _"I dare you to… give Elsa a lap dance" Nala said smirking._

 _I snorted a little as I got off of the couch, drunkenly as someone plays Hips Don't Lie by Shakira as I grind my hips onto Elsa's lap, letting the music flow through me. The hockey player grips my hip as she buckles into me while the guys threw cat-calls at us and I stopped but I didn't leave Elsa's lap with my arms wrapped around her neck._

 _Elsa looks up at me with a shit-eating grin on her face as I leaned forward, capturing her lips with my own in heated sensual kiss. I nibbled on her bottom lip before pulling on it as she parted her lips, allowing me entrance to her warm cavern and it tasted like vodka but I didn't care. Our tongues danced in slow and sensual dance as the hockey player's hands grip my hips, pulling me closer into her and I moaned into the kiss._

 _"Cool it you two" Meg said throwing a shoe at us._

 _"Hey, we were getting a free show" Tarzan said frowning._

 _There was a chorus of 'yeah' from the guys but I flicked them off as Elsa glares at them heatedly and they quickly shut the hell then turned their attention to the game. The blonde hockey player made Phillip call Aurora and confess his undying love for her before blushing like a tomato once the deed was done. It was almost four in the morning before everyone was getting tired and Marshall grabs Elsa by the back of her shirt as we made-out heavily._

 _"Can you two cool it long enough to make it to the room before trying to suck each other's tonsils out?" Marshall asked walking down the hill._

 _"Jealous much, Marshall?" I asked smirking._

 _"Bitch please, once I drop you guys off I'll be hella busy but I don't need you giving everyone within 5 mile radius a free show" Marshall scoffed._

Maybe so but I can't help it that I can't touching Elsa and all I wanted to do it have my way with her. _We walked to the girls' dorm and the artist led us to Elsa's bed before leaving us to our own devices to get back to her own lady friend. The hockey player flopped on her bed as I straddled her hip before sucking on her neck without inhibition causing her to moan loudly as her hands gripped my hips tightly, thrusting her hip upwards._

 _"F-Fuck Anna" She moaned_ _._

 _I pulled up, reaching behind me and unhooked my bra from behind before throwing it on the floor somewhere as Elsa latched onto one of my nipples. I threw my head back as the pleasure coursed through my body, gripping the hockey player's head as I grind on my hips on her. It didn't last as the blood rushed to the both of our heads as everything went black._

* * *

Elsa's POV

I blushed profusely as Anna finish recounting what happened that night and I couldn't but feel happy and disappointed at the same time because nothing happened and it wasn't the way that I wanted our first time to be. I looked at the cheerleader and her gaze was trained on the floor in front of her then I grabbed her wrist, pulling into a tight hug as she lets out a surprised gasp.

"Hey, I don't hate you"

"Y-You don't?" Anna asked surprised.

"No, I don't because you were drunk. We both were and I can't hold you countable for you did while under the influence besides I didn't try to stop you either" I said smiling. "Besides if anything, I would be grateful for losing my virginity to my best friend than some random stranger"

"You're right. So we're good? No more acting awkward around each other?" Anna asked smiling.

"We're good and no more being awkward" I said smiling back.

"Great, walk me to class?" Anna asked curious.

"Of course" I said taking her backpack from her.

We walked out of the auditorium and down the hallway to Anna's next class which was English Literature but she stopped in her tracks with wide eyes. I looked in the direction that she was looking at to see Hans leaning against the wall nearly her class and I knew that this wasn't good.

"Just ignore him" I whisper in her ear.

"Yo Anna, we need to talk" Hans said smiling charmingly.

"No, we don't Hans. I don't want anything to do with you so leave me alone" Anna said frowning.

"Oh come on Anna, I've changed so get back together with me" Hans said ignoring Anna's previous statement.

"I believe she said that she wanted her to leave her alone, Hans so go" I said frowning.

"Alright but I'm not giving up on you Anna but Elsa, I need to say something to you" Hans said turning his attention towards me. "Alone"

"Go on, I'll be fine" I said nudging Anna.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm sure" I said smiling reassuringly.

"Okay but if you do anything to hurt her Hans, I swear that I will hurt her" Anna said glaring at Hans.

Anna walks into class, leaving me alone with Hans but I don't want her getting into trouble because of him while trying to protect because I'm tired of others fighting my battles for me. I have to stand on my own two feet without help from others and Hans is my problem so I'm gonna face him on my own.

"What do you want, Hans?"

"That is a simple question with a simple answer. What I want is Anna but you're in my way so I'm gonna remove you from the equation" Hans said chuckling.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked frowning.

"Easy, we're gonna compete for Anna and whoever wins dates her while the other leaves. Leaves her and the school completely" Hans said seriously.

"I'm not competing for Anna's love and I'm not leaving school. There's no point and I'm doing it" I said shaking my head.

"I didn't know that you were that much of coward" Hans said smirking.

"I'm a not coward because I have nothing to prove to you and anyone at this school"

"That's what a coward would say" Hans scoffs.

"Whatever Hans. Goodbye" I said walking to my next class.

 _Was does Hans hate me so much? What's the point of competing against each other for? It's not gonna solve again and cause more issue between us. Ugh, high school is complicated._

* * *

 **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**

End of ch. 18


	19. Chapter 19

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 19

* * *

Hans' POV

I can't believe that the freak denied me my challenge but there's more than one way to get her to do what I want her to do and I just know how to get her to comply. I told Robert what I wanted him to do before sending on creepy little way but I need a brainless minion to do what I want and he honestly thinks that this will make be like him. _Yeah right, I would ever like a creep like him but anyways on with the plan. I need to be patient until after school and I can execute my plan._

 _I will get Anna back and I won't ever see that manipulative, girlfriend stealing bitch ever again._ I can't believe that I always fell for her lies and trickery like a fool but she will pay for trying to make a fool out of a Westerguard and I will get what's mine. I wasn't an idiot for almost falling for it but revenge shall be mine and it is a dish best served cold. I'm already annoyed and angry because I received a call from Father for almost losing a game of basketball to that freak and berated me for my lack of commitment.

 _I swear that I can't stand that snitch Oscar because that it was him that told Father. He's such a Daddy's boy._ I tried to defend myself but he just wouldn't listen to me then he told that he would remove me from school if I didn't keep with basketball, football and my grade because Westerguards come second to none. I sighed when he hung up on me then a dialed my oldest brother's name before going off on him for telling Father but Oscar just laughed at him then told me that I should have tried to go something worth Father's praise.

I hate this stupid bastard so damn much and one day, I'm gonna surpass him and prove to Father and my brothers that I'm more than just a nuisance. I couldn't wait to get this done that the final bell ring couldn't come soon enough but I kept my cool as I made my way over towards the ice rink to see the freak skating around it. Anna's leaning against the edge of the rink, watching the freak with interest and it pisses me off to see the freak skating over towards her with a goofy smile on her face.

The cheerleader giggles before pushing a lock of hair behind the freak's ear, causing her to blush before wrapping her gross arms around what's mine. I wanted to storm down there and punch her in the fuckin face but now isn't the time. _Like Father always said sometimes things call for finesse, not brute force._ I watch as Anna waves at the freak before leaving the rink to the football field for practice and I smirk to myself as I pulled out my walkie-talkie.

"Falcon to Pussycat, the fox has left the hole. I repeat the fox left the hole"

"What?"

"Robert you idiot, Anna left the rink. She's heading to the field" I said annoyed.

"Oh okay, my bad. I'm on it"

 _God, why did he even come up with these stupid call if he's not gonna remember them but whatever._ I waited for the hockey team to finish their practice and it felt like an eternity before they did but this is my chance to strike. The only ones left is the freak and Reindeer boy and I decided to make my appearance known to the both of them.

"Look at what we have here. A couple of freaks out on the ice" I said smirking.

"What do you want, Hans?" Kristoff asked glaring at me.

"Not that it's any of your business, _Christopher_ but I have business with Frost" I said coolly.

"The name's Kristoff, ya asshole" Kristoff said crossing his arms.

"Nice comeback. Got it from your retarded reindeer?" I asked rolling my eyes.

He attempts to lunge at me but Frost holds back as he tries to swing at me but it doesn't reach me. When Reindeer Boy finally calms down, I made kiss sounds at him making him try to reach me but the freak once again stops him.

"Hans, stop patronizing Kristoff. What do you want? Elsa asked frowning.

"The same thing that I wanted this morning. I want you and doing an challenge for Anna" I said plainly.

"And I told you that I'm not doing it. Anna isn't a prize to be won" Elsa said frowning.

"I thought that you might say which is why I've taken the liberty to bringing a little incentive to change your mind" I said snapping my fingers.

Voices could be heard from outside of the rink and the doors opening as Scar and Radcliff come into view, holding a struggling Anna in their grasp Robert right behind them. The freak and Reindeer Boy looks surprised and confused before turning their attention back to me, glaring heatedly at me.

"Let her go, Hans. Now" Elsa said through gritted teeth.

"No can do, Frost. I'll her go if you bet me but if you don't, I'll have my way with her right in front of you" I said smirking.

"E-Elsa please h-help me" Anna said fearful.

"Don't worry Anna, you're not gonna be okay. You better not harm her" Elsa said taking a step towards me.

"I wouldn't if I was you" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Accept my challenge and no harm will come to her" I replied.

"Fine, you're on" Elsa said frowning.

"Elsa, are you crazy? He's not gonna keep his word" Krisotff said frowning.

"Promise me that no harm will come Anna's way and I'll do whatever you ask"

"You have my word. I choose hockey because I'm gonna beat at your own sport. Each of us gets a goalie and whoever reaches the most goals within three minutes gets Anna and leaves school permanently" I said crossing my arms.

"Fine. I choose Kristoff as my goalie" Elsa replies.

"I chose Robert. Prepare to lose everything, freak" I said chuckling darkly.

Robert and I suited up in pads and skates before making our way onto the ice with Scar and Radcliff holding Anna on the sidelines. _Victory is gonna taste so sweet and Anna will be mine._ I take my stick as I stare at the freak who's glaring heatedly at me from the other side, gripping her stick tightly then the buzzard sounds as the puck is dropped between us. Frost strikes first and quickly maneuvers around towards Robert then shooting the puck between his feet as she smirks smugly at me.

"Lucky shot" I mutters. "Has nothing to do with luck" Elsa said frowning.

"Be happy about that shot because that's the only one that you're gonna get" I said glaring at her.

We skate around each other pushing and shoving the other out of way, shooting the puck into goal post, matching each other shot for shot. There's only fifteen second left on the clock and we're tied with the next shot declaring the winner making me desperate to win this. I make my way down the ice with the puck in my hands and I take a shot only for the stupid Reindeer Boy blocking it as Frost takes it towards Robert. I tried to catch up to her but there was no way for me to catch up to her as she takes her shot and the idiot gives it to her, allowing her to win.

 _I… I can't believe it. I can't fuckin believe it. I lost… I lost to Frost._ I drop to my hands and knees in defeat as the sounds of skates coming towards me and I see Frost's feet standing in front of me as I sigh to myself. _Now she's come to rub this in my face. I deserve it. Why? Why am I so weak? Why can't anything ever go the way? Was… was Father and Oscar right about me being a failure and a disgrace? Am I really a waste of space?_

"Hans?"

"What? What do you want from me? Is taking my girl and making me look like a fool what you wanted? Did you want to break me too?" I asked angrily.

Elsa looks at me sympathetically then dropping to her knees in front of me before wiping my cheeks cause I didn't know that I was crying. I pulled my face away from her as I furiously wipe my stupid tears away as I hear the freak sigh.

"Look Hans, I never wanted to make you look like a fool nor did I want to take Anna away from you. I told you this in the gym that day and still don't. I did want to be your friend and I still do if that's what you want"

"Why? Because of my money or the power of my family's name. That's the only reason why anyone fuckin wants to be around me" I said glaring at the floor.

"I don't.I want to be friends because it seems like you're lonely and could use a real friend. What do you say? Truce?" Frost asked holding out her hand.

I look at her like she's lost her ever-loving mind because I don't understand why she wants to be friends with me when I've done nothing but terrorize her for two and half years. Something inside of me could really use a real friendthat didn't want to be friends with me just because of what my family's name could offer them but what if… what if this just a ploy to lower my guard. I look at Frost to see her offering me a comforting smile while still holding out her hand and I couldn't help but chcukle at how naïve she is as I lightly slap her hand away.

"You don't want to be friends with me. I don't deserve it but a deal is a deal and I keep my word. Scar! Radcliff! Let Anna go" I said glaring at them.

They quickly let Anna before scurrying away like the vermin that they are as she makes her way onto the ice towards Frost, nearly knocking her over with Reindeer Boy glares at me from the goal post. I know that he doesn't trust me and he's right not to because I wouldn't trust me either but I don't care about anything… not anymore since it's too much effort and not worth it.

"What the hell, Hans? What about the plan?" Robert asked frowning.

"Chill out, Robert. It's not worth it anymore. It's better this way" I said skating to the edge.

I take my pads and skates off before making my way towards the exit only for someone to call my name and I turn to see that it's Frost.

"The offer still stands if you change your mind" Elsa said smiling.

I chuckle to myself as I shake my head before walking out of the rink as the sunlight blinds me temporarily with someone's form in the distance. I squint to see who it is as my vision to see that it's my Father in his business attire with a disapproving look on his face and my brother Oscar at his side with a smirk on face. _What? What are they doing here? This can't be good and it's not gonna end well._

"Father. Oscar. What do I owe this pleasure?" I asked curious.

"I'm just checking up on my youngest to see how he's doing at school. Come to find out that he's gotten into a little… _squabble_ with the school's _sideshow_ " Father said frowning."Are you trying to disgrace yourself and this family?"

"No sir, you don't understand"

"What do I not understand? It is you that does not understand that you are Westerguard and you should be excelling in all areas like all of your predecessors but you're tied with that Frost girl… if you can even call her that. All your brother have disappointed like you have and they're all huge successes" Father replies coolly.

"I'm… I'm sorry that I'm such a failure in your eyes" I said hanging my head.

"I am tired of telling you the same thing time and time again. So as of now you are no son of mine or a Westerguard and as of now I will no longer be funding your education. You have will have nothing of my money or of my family" Father said turning his back to me.

"He doesn't need you or your money. He can make it without you"

We looked to see that it's Frost glaring at my Father who doesn't impressed as she walks to my side, putting her hand on my shoulder. Why is she doing this? Why is she sticking up for me? I don't get it.

"Yeah, Hans may be a lot of things but he's be someone and prove to you that he's a star. He has family in us so fuck off" Kristoff said fiercely.

"Hn you two can have this waste of space. Good day" Father said walking away.

"See ya" Oscar said giving us the deuce sign.

"What a douche bag" Kristoff said frowning.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Why? Why would you stick your noses where it doesn't belong?" I asked clenching my fists. "I… I didn't ask you to. Do me any favors! I-"

I was caught off guard when Frost pulls me into a tight hug and I struggle to get out of her hold but she just holds me tighter until I couldn't fight her anymore. I buried my face into her shoulders, allowing myself to cry in what feels like forever and I don't know what to do now that I'm a orphan now with any kind of support. I don't… I'm scared of what gonna happen now and I feel nauseous and my chest is tight with no air getting into my lungs. _Why? Why does Father hate me so? Why can't he just be proud of me for once? Am I really that unlovable that he could easily discard me like yesterday's trash? I have no one and I'm all alone._

"It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay Hans, I promise" Elsa said rubbing my back soothingly.

"You don't know that. Don't make promises that you can't keep" I said crying.

"I can keep this promise because you are. You're gonna have a real family. You're my family and I'm gonna look after you" Elsa said smiling.

"Yeah, thinks of us as the siblings that you didn't ask for" Kristoff said off-handedly.

"Why? Why are you doing this for me? I was an asshole to you?" I asked confused.

"Not even you deserve to be treated like that"

"T-Thank you. I'll try to be less of an asshole and make you proud" I said smiling slightly.

"Great… _little_ brother" Elsa said smiling.

"Hey! I'm taller than you and I'm 4 months older than you" I pouted.

"So and you're the last one to enter this family, making you the youngest" Elsa said smirking.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes. _Maybe this family won't be so bad._

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 19


	20. Chapter 20

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 20

* * *

Elsa' POV

I knew that the guys weren't going to be happy about what I had to tell because I wasn't expecting to be but to have four guys yell at me simultaneously about how I'm being an idiot and how could I be so stupid is a bit much. Flynn, Eric, Jim and Luke aren't pleased with allowing Hans into our group after everything that he's done to us since freshmen year especially me with the guy sitting right next to me, looking ashamed. I tried to explain to them what happened after our match but they weren't having any of it and were deadest on yelling at me and after awhile it was just getting annoying.

"Okay enough all of you" I said frowning. "Listen, I know that you're not happy about this arrangement but you know that I couldn't just walk away him especially after his family disowned him with no way of paying his tuition for school"

"Why not? He would have walked away from you if your parents done the same thing to you. Elsa, think about who you're defending. It's fuckin Hans Westerguard we're talking about here" Flynn said gesturing to Hans.

"It's just Hans now. I don't have a last name anymore" Hans mutters.

"I don't fuckin care what the hell you're calling yourself now. You could calling yourself the Artist Formally Known As Prince and I wouldn't give a fuck but I don't know what you did to make Elsa take pity on you and want you a brother but know this. You will NEVER be a brother to her" Flynn said glaring menacingly at Hans. "We're your brothers and look out for her even when she's making idiotic decisions without thinking about the repercussions"

"Flynn, calm down" Eric said trying to calm Flynn down.

"Fuck calming down. This son of a bastard deserves everything that he's getting but Elsa's expecting me to feel for him. Fuck that! I'm not gonna feel sorry this stupid fuck" Flynn said clenching his fists.

"Flynn" I said frowning.

"No Elsa, stop. It's okay and Flynn's right about getting what I deserve. I've been nothing but an asshole to you for two years yet you tried to help me at difficult time in my life and I appreciate that but you shouldn't have to" Hans said placing a hand on my shoulders. "Look, I don't expecting you guys to forgive me because I don't deserve it. I'll see you around maybe"

Hans takes his leave from my room and I was going to go after but Kristoff stops me from doing so as he shakes his head and I sigh to myself because I know that Hans won't be able to pay tuition and is bound to get kick out of school for it. I turned to look at the guys with a disappointment in my eyes but I know that I can't expect them want to help the basketball player after everything that he's done to us, to me. I sat down on my bed as my best friend sits down next to me as he wraps his arm around my shoulders as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Good riddance if you ask me" Flynn said crossing his arms.

"Flynn shut the fuck up. Nobody ask you" Kristoff said frowning.

"Why are you getting mad at me for? You hated that douche bag more than any of us" Flynn said confused.

"I do but nobody deserves to be disowned by their family but his own Father dropped him like a hot potato and nobody deserves that" Kristoff replies.

"Maybe they realized how much a waste of space his" Flynn scoffs. "I don't see why I should feel sorry for his good for nothing ass"

"We didn't ask you to feel sorry for me" I said frowning.

"What do you want from me, Elsa? To welcome him into our group with open arms and forget all the crap that he puts us through. I'm sorry but I just can't do that" Flynn replies.

"I'm not asking you to. All I am asking you is to back me up my decision"

"All I have been doing is supporting your decisions. Your decision to join the hockey team without it seemed like a bad idea at the time and now you want me to support your decision in welcoming the enemy into camp. How do you know that he's not gonna stab us in the back when you're not looking" Flynn said frowning.

"I… I don't" I said looking away.

"That's right and you expecting us to go along with it is stupid and reckless. I'm for one ain't going with it. I love you Elsa, I really do but wake up and see things for what they are" Flynn said leaving without another word.

"Sorry Elsa but I have to agree with Flynn on this one" Eric said patting me on the shoulder.

"Me too. I don't trust that fool as far as I can throwing him. I'll see you guys later" Jim said leaving.

"Hans is too much of a wild card" Luke said following Jim.

I hate that the guys are right but I can't help feeling bad for what happened to Hans and I want to help him but I don't know if he's going to stab me in the back or not with our history together, it doesn't look very good.

"I'm an idiot for wanting to help him?" I asked looking at Eric and Kristoff.

"No, it's makes you a very kind-hearted person" Kristoff said rubbing his Hans up and down my arm.

"You're a good person for wanting to help someone like Hans but you can't help everyone" Eric said smiling sympathetically.

"Maybe so" I said sighing. "I'm going to go for a walk"

"Do you want us to go with you?" Kristoff asked frowning slightly.

"No, there's no need for that" I said shaking my head.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Eric asked curious.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll text you when I come back" I said walking out without waiting for them to answer back.

I don't like any of this or how messed up this situation is because someone is going to be on the street to fend for themselves without their family to help them out and it leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. I walked out of the girls' dormitory and without looking when I was going, bumped hard into someone causing the both of us to fall hard on the ground. I groan as I rubbed the back of my head as I cracked open one eye to see that I bumped into Nala of all people

"Nala?"

"Elsa? What are you doing out here?" Nala asked confused.

"I thought that I go for a walk to clear my head. What are you doing out here?" I asked curious.

"I was coming back from Simba's place. So what's on your mind?" Nala asked helping me up.

"It's nothing"

"It must be something if you're going on a walk. Come on, we're friend and I wanna help" Nala said kindly.

"I guess that I could use a different perspective on things" I said.

Nala and I walked as I explain the situation to her and she didn't interrupt once until I finished my story then she's quiet for a few moment thinking what I just said before speaking.

"No offence or anything but welcoming your mortal enemy in your crew after he got disowned is commendable and kind thing to do" Nala said smiling.

"But?" I asked feeling like there's more to what to than that.

"What it's also the dumbest thing that I have ever heard. I'm all for thinking others can change for the better but this Hans has proven that he can be trusted so welcoming like that is a little unwise on your part" Nala replies.

"So you think that I should turn my back on him?" I asked frowning slightly.

"No, I'm not saying. What I am saying to keep a close eye on this guy without him knowing that you are" Nala said placing her hand on my shoulder. "But the way, you have a good heart and never lose that"

"Thanks Nala" I said smiling slightly.

"Anytime" Nala said kissing me on the cheek. "Lets get you home before your girlfriend get worried"

"W-What? W-We're not… it's n-not like that" I stammered.  
"I see that the way that you look at her and the way that she looks at you when you're not looking. It tells me everything that I need to know" Nala said smirking.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Don't worry you'll find soon enough" Nala said giggling.

"And that makes me worry more"

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 20


	21. Chapter 21

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 21

* * *

Anna's POV

I'm laying on my bed, staring up at my ceiling as Tiana is helping Meg with her Geometry homework and I couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday with Hans and Elsa at the ice rink. My ex was so desperate to getting back together with me that he thought up this stupid contest to get rid of the hockey player and uses me as a way to get her to agree to it but changed his mind at the last mind then disowned afterwards.

Then Elsa thought that it would be a good idea to try and help him which is to be expected because she has a heart but it's so crazy and I know that I shouldn't be feeling sorry for him after everything because karma is coming back to bite him in the butt. I just feel bad that now that Hans has no one to turn to and will have to drop out of school, being turned out onto the street with only an eleventh grade education. Now there's the hockey player as she saved me from my horrible ex and made sure that I was okay afterwards by walking me back to my room and staying with me for a little while being the sweet person that I have always known her to be. A huge grin makes it onto my grin as I hold my pillow tighter against my chest and holding back a squeal from escaping my lips but some of it comes, attaching the attention of the others.

"You okay over there, Cap?" Meg asked raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking, is all" I said laughing nervously.

"About what exactly?" Tiana asked curious.

"More like who. She's thinking about her boo-thang Elsa" Meg said wriggling her eyebrow suggestively.

"W-What?! B-Boo-thang? It's not like that" I said shaking my head.

"Gurl please, I heard that you and Elsa was all cuddled on your bed yesterday" Meg teased.

"Tiana! You told her that!" I whined.

"Sorry, I didn't know that it was a secret but you two were pretty cute together" Tiana said smiling.

"Ewww you were hugged with the freak" Ariel said scrunching her nose up in disgust.

"Shut up Ariel, nobody asked for your opinion and Elsa's not a freak" I said throwing my pillow at her.

"Look Anna, I don't care that you like girls and stuff but couldn't you hook up with someone that's so low on the totem pole" Ariel said frowning.

"Elsa's an athlete and a very good one for your information. She won the first game for the hockey team so she's not low on the totem pole and why am I explaining myself to you when you don't even have a girlfriend, let alone a boyfriend" I said huffing out my chest.

"I'm just-"

A knock on the door cuts off Ariel and I'm glad that it did as I got up to answer it to see Elsa wearing her new letterman's jacket, making her look rather dashing if I do say so myself with a bouquet of red and purple lilies in her hands. The hockey players at me shyly with a blush evident on her face making more adorable then usual as she holds out the flowers towards me.

"For me?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah, I just wanted to c-check up on up before I went to practice and I remembered you telling me how much you liked lilies so I thought that I would get you some" Elsa said nervously.

A chorus of 'awwws' are heard behind as I looked over my shoulders to see that the girls were watching us as I glared at them but it didn't have the intended effect that I wanted as they continued to watch us. _The jerks._ I turned my attention back to Elsa as I take the flowers from her with a grateful smile because none of the guys that I have date never brought me flowers just for the sake of it but she did and was checking up on me for the second time today.

The first being this morning and now before she goes to practice and I couldn't help but feel special and loved as the hockey player is making me feel right at this moment and before I knew it, I found myself kissing her on the cheek. Elsa looks at me with a shocked look on her face as her porcelain cheeks turn a bright red as she sputters a string of unintelligible babbling causing me to giggle a little as I set my flowers down on my nightstand before pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you for the flowers and checking up on me… again. It's really sweet of you, Elsa" I said smiling.

"N-No problem"

"No, I meant it. It's really sweet of you Elsa and I don't know what I would do without you"

"I'm sure that you be just fine to be honest" Elsa said with a self-decapitating laugh.

"Elsa, that wasn't very funny. You're my friend and I need you in my life so don't think otherwise" I said cupping her cheek firmly.

Elsa looks at me for a moment before smiling a little as she takes my hand on hers, placing a chaste kiss on the back of it then pulling me into another hug but before I could return it, she leaves as she look at me with the look in her eyes that sends shivers down my spine. _W-What was that? I never felt like that when I'm around Elsa. It-It was p-probably n-nothing. Oh goodness, I'm s-stuttering. Stop Anna, just stop._ I closed the door and turned to see Tiana and Meg looking at me like the know something that I don't as Ariel looks at me with a disgusted look on her face but I couldn't bring myself to truly care then the brunette walks over towards me as puts both hands on my shoulders.

"Anna" Meg said in a serious tone.

"Y-Yes M-Meg" I said nervously

"There comes a time in every girl's life when she gets feelings for a certain someone and this feeling will give you a tingling in your snatch" Meg said smirking.

"In my what?" I asked furrowing my eyebrow together in confusion.

"In lay man's terms, your pussy" Ariel chimes in.

My face turns a bright red color as I cover my eyes to prevent myself from listening to Meg try to give me the talk because I already went through this with my parents and there's no way that I'm doing it again with her. There's no telling what the Greek might tell or how graphic it will and I don't want to be scarred for life or make things awkward between Elsa and myself. I can hear the muffled laughing of Ariel and Tiana as Meg pulls my hand away from my ear before slapping something in my hand as I looked to see that it's square foil package and I instantly knew that it was a condom. I dripped it on the ground like it had burnt my skin as the Greek looks at me with a raised eyebrow on her face before picking up the condom.

"M-Meg, why are you giving me a condom?" I asked confused.

"Why else would I give you a condom? To avoid getting pregnant or an STD, Bambi. I want to make sure that you're being safe and I'm sure that you know how and where babies are made"

"I do but-"

"No buts. I know that you're not gonna let someone pressure you into having sex but I'd feel better know that you had it incase you thought that you were ready" Meg said putting the condom in my hand" Meg said putting the condom in my hand.

"She has a point, Anna. It's better to be safe than sorry" Tiana agrees.

"I guess that you're right" I said putting the condom in my back pocket.

"Yeah, you don't want to be in my shoes" Ariel said looking down at her feet.

"What you do mean, Ariel?" I asked.

No response but it seems to click for Meg and Tiana as they slapped their hands against their foreheads as I look in-between the two of them then it slowly dawned on me what she meant. _Oh no._ I walked over towards the swimmer who sitting against the bottom of Tiana's bedpost on the verge of tears, taking the girl in my arms as I rubbed soothing circles into her back as she holds onto me like I was her last lifeline.

"Do you… do you know who the father is?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've fooling around with Eric for awhile now and I found out that I was pregnant few days ago when I missed my period last month" Ariel said fearful.

"Does he know about the baby? Did you tell him?" Tiana asked sitting next to Ariel.

"He wouldn't believe me even if I told him" Ariel said tearfully.

"Then we'll just make him believe it" Meg said cracking her knuckles.

"Meg, now isn't the time for violence" I said looking up at her.

"That bastard needs to step up and take care of his baby" Meg said frowning.

"I agree with you but Ariel needs the support of her friends right now and you beating up Eric won't do her any good" I said

"Fine as long as I get to beat his ass with my butter sock" Meg said crossing her arms

"Butter sock? Seriously Meg" Ariel said letting out a shaky laugh

"What? That shit is more effective than you think it is" Meg said smirking.

"You're so stupid but thanks guys, I appreciate you being here right now" Ariel said wiping her tears away.

"Of course, we're friends and we'll always be there when you need us" I said hugging her. "But you're gonna have to tell Eric about the baby"

"I know I do but I' just… I'm just afraid that he'll think I'm just trying to pin the baby on him because I don't really know the father is, you know" Ariel said sadly.

"Would it make you feel better if we went with you go talk to him?" Tiana offers.

"Would you?" Ariel asked hopefully.

"Of course" I said smiling.

"I'll bring the butter sock with me" Meg said smirking.

We laughed even though I think that she was serious about the butter sock and I'm a little afraid of what she might do with it to Eric if he denies that the baby is his, making hope that he doesn't for his health. This situation is crazy and it makes think of what would I do if I was in Ariel's situation with the guy that was having sex with.

 _Would he deny the baby and call me a liar? Or would he step up and be a man about it? What will my parents think when they find out? What will my classmates think when they find out? Will they treat me differently than they do now? What will Elsa think of me? Will she treat me different? Will she stick around and side by me in my time of need when I need her the most? Or will she leave me to fend for myself?_

I couldn't imagine what I would do if she decided to walk out of my life when I needed a friend to support me or what she would said to me when she finds out. It's scary to be pregnant at sixteen with the possibility of everyone turning their backs on me and I can't imagine what's going through Ariel's head but I'm going to do the best by her, bring the friend that she needs right now.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 21


	22. Chapter 22

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 22

* * *

Elsa's POV

Practice had ended on a good note and Adam had decided to take everyone out for pizza so we went to Tony's Pizzeria on campus, filling up two booth with the veterans in one and the newbies in the other. I'm looking forward to our next game and being able to play again because I got such an adrenaline rush the last time I was on the game, loving the look of shocked on my opponent's face when I was able to skate circles around him.

Our first game was epic and I craved that feeling again but for now I'm craving a big slice of pizza, taking a big bite out of it when I looked out the corner of my eye I see Anna and her friends walking towards us. _What are they doing here?_ They stopped in front of our table as Tiana pushes Ariel towards Eric who's sitting at the end of it, looking up at the cheerleader with a huge grin on her face as it was no secret to any of us that he has a crush on the girl and often tease about it. For some reason, the confidence that Ariel normally exudes is missing as hesitantly twirls a lock of red in her hand as she looks at the raven haired hockey player and he picks up on it, standing up.

"Ariel, are you okay? What's wrong?" Eric asked concerned.

"I need to talk to you. I-It's kinda important" Ariel said nervously.

"Of course, come on" Eric said taking her hand, leading off to another booth.

Meg tries to follow them but Tiana quickly grabs the back of her shirt, stopping her in her track as she shakes her head, causing the brunette pouted and crossing her arms over her chest. _What the hell is going on? What does Ariel need to talk Eric about?_ I looked over at the two to see Ariel telling Eric something then his face quickly turning place before looking down at her stomach then moving his lips to say something as she nods to affirm something. The raven haired hockey player runs his hand through his hair before getting up out from his side of the booth to sit next to the now crying cheerleader in his arms, whispering something in her ear to soothe her and I'm really confused on what's going on.

"Anna, what's going on?" I asked confused.

"Ariel's pregnant with Eric's baby" Anna said sighing.

"What?! She's pregnant" I said choking on my own spit.

"Eric's gonna be a father? This is crazy" Flynn said shocked.

"I know and she's worried that Eric wouldn't believe her" Anna said looking at the two out the corner of her eye.

"I can see why" Luke chimes in. "Ariel sleep around a lot so it's only natural that Eric finds it hard that it's his baby"

The three girls glare hard at Luke causing him to flinch and shrink under their intense girl as Eric and Ariel walks over towards us hand-in-hand as we waited for one of them to say something.

"We're having a baby" Eric said letting out a nervous laugh.

"What are you guys going to do? I mean you're only sixteen" Jim asked apprehensively.

"Well I'm gonna take of our baby and Ariel because that's what a man does and because I love them" Eric said squeezing Ariel's hand reassuringly.

"Yeah because if you don't, I'm gonna introduce you to my butter sock" Meg said smiling menacingly.

"Your what?" Eric asked confused.

"Don't mind her Eric, she's just being really protective right now because I thought that this was going to south" Ariel replies.

"I get it but if it wasn't mine, I would still take care of you and the baby if the dad didn't step up" Eric said kissing Ariel on her temple. "Come on, let's go somewhere so we can talk some more"

"Well that went well" Tiana said smiling.

"Yeah if you excuse me, I'm gonna holla at my man" Meg said walking over to Hercules.

Tiana rolls her eyes at her friend before walking towards the veterans and picking up a conversation with Naveen as we made space for Anna so she could sit next to me and I could see that something is bugging her as she keeps staring at where Eric and Ariel had left. I get the feeling that it largely has something to do with their situation so I take her by the hand, leading her out of the pizzeria and towards the park, walking along the cobblestone path. The head cheerleader doesn't say anything for awhile which worries me because she's never this quiet and I don't like it at all as I stop to look at her to see her bangs covering her bangs, placing my index and middle finger under chin to make look me in the eyes.

"What's wrong, Anna?" I asked concerned.

"Elsa, I… I'm afraid"

"Of what?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"Of getting pregnant and having that person leaving me to raise our child on my own and I don't want that to happen. I know it didn't happen to Ariel because Eric is a good guy but I can't say that it won't happen to me and that scares me" Anna said on the verge of tears.

"That's not going to happen okay"

"You don't know that Elsa" Anna said shaking her head.

"You're right but you're not going to be alone. I'll be there for you if the bastard doesn't step up but that if I don't kill him first" I said pulling her into a hug.

"You'll really do that for me, Elsa? Even if it's yours?" Anna asked looking at me.

"Of course, I lo-…I mean we're friends and I care about you too much to let you go through something like that alone" I said smiling.

 _Why couldn't I say it? Why couldn't I tell her how I feel about her? I should've said something but I was too much of a coward to do so._ I could have sworn that disappointment flash across Anna's face but it must have been my imagination as she looks up at me with a smile on her face then nuzzling her nose into my neck causing my cheeks to be set aflame. I tried not to read into it as I hugged her back before pulling back as the cheerleader laces our fingers together as we walked through park to my dorm room to find Marshall laying on her bed with the girl that she was talking to at the party on her lap, heavily making out. The girl jumped off of the artist's lap, panting slightly and her shirt open showing off of her cotton bra as she tries to cover herself up as my roommate looks more annoyed than embarrassed.

"Thanks for cock-blocking me, Elsa" Marshall said disappointed.

"Marshall!" The girl said smacking Marshall on the shoulder.

"How was I supposed to know that you were trying to get busy?" I asked frowning.

"Knocking" Marshall replies.

"On the door of my room? Seriously Marshall?" I deadpanned.

"Um I think that it would be best if I just go. I'll see you later, Marshall" She said kissing Marshall on the cheek.

"Don't go, Olivia" Marshall whines.

"I'm sorry, I have a book report to get started on but I will see you late" Olivia said giving Marshall hug before leaving.

Olivia avoids looking at either me or Anna as she passes us as Marshall pouts like a child who didn't get their way or had their toy taken away. The head cheerleader was holding back her laughter and I was too as the artist glares at us but it only serve to set us laughing.

"I hate you both so much. I was trying to get my mack on" Marshall said throwing her pillow at us.

"We didn't know" I said in-between laughs.

"I don't think her face could get anymore red than it already was but she's cute" Anna said giggling.

"The next time you two get all cozy while you're sleeping together, I'm taking photos" Marshall said.

We instantly stop laughing because we could tell that Marshall was being serious and the situation stopped being funny as she looks at us with a smug smirk on her face as she lets out a small evil chuckle. The artist picks up her sketchbook getting started on artwork as Anna and I sit awkwardly on my bed with a ton of space in-between the two of us, watching another episode of Bob's Burgers. I looked at the cheerleader out the corner of my eye then turning to look the TV as I feel a pair of eyes staring at me and I looked to see that it was nothing as this goes on for two more episodes when Marshall lets out an annoyed groan. We looked up to see her getting up from her side of the room towards us, pulling Anna by her wrist to bring her closer to me then wrapping my left arm around her shoulders causing the both of us to blush slightly.

"Stop acting awkward already. It's hard to draw when there's so much awkwardness in the room" Marshall said rolling her eyes.

Marshall flops back on her bed as Anna snuggles into my side, relaxing into me as I wrap my arm tighter around before looking at my roommate, mouthing 'Thank you' as the corner of her lips twitches upwards for a second. We continue watching TV for a little while longer when someone knocks on the door and I looked at the artist in confusion as she shrugs her shoulders as I get up to answer it. Standing behind the door is the last person I thought that I would see for as his hair is shorter than I remember it to be, has more muscle mass but the mischievous glint in his eyes hasn't changed.

"Jack?"

"Hey Squirt, it's been a long time" Jack said grinning.

Before I knew it, I found myself jumping into his open arms to hug him as tightly as I could because I couldn't believe that my brother was here in front of me as he picks me up, spinning me around before setting me down on the ground. Jack notices that Anna is also in the room before opening his arm for her to jump into which she happily does as she squeezes him.

"Hey Anna Banana" Jack said ruffling Anna's hair.

"Hi Jack-Jack" Anna said grinning.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Can't a guy come see his baby sister and see how she's doing without getting the third degree" Jack said pouting.

"It is anyone else's brother yes but you're my brother and you never do anything for the heck of it so why are you really here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well the thing is I'm going to be your surprise instructor while I'm on the off season" Jack said smirking. "Surprise!"

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 22


	23. Chapter 23

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 23

* * *

Elsa's POV

I definitely wasn't expecting Jack to in town let alone before our surprise instructor but I am really excited for this because it means that I get to spend with my older brother that I normally don't get since he's on the road a lot. He was a little miffed at me because I didn't tell him right away that I made the team but it slipped my mind along with me winning the first game but it doesn't matter since he's going to be coming to all of my games.

Jack sits in my desk chair, spinning around in it like a child but I have come to expect this from him because he can be very mature at time but then there are times that he acts like a child like right now as I shake my head at him. Anna wasn't helping the matter by sitting in his lap, squealing like a school girl but this is Anna that we're talking about and she has her childish tendencies as well, making me think that it's part of the reason why the two get along so well. Marshall sits next to me on my bed with a confused look on her face before turning to look at me with a raised eyebrow before gesturing to the two as I just shake my head with a small smile on my face.

"Your brother?"

"Yup" I said with a nod.

"Your girlfriend?" Marshall asked with me not paying attention to the question.

"Yeah… wait?!" I squeaked out.

"I knew it. Kristoff, owes me fifty bucks" Marshall said laughing boisterously.

"What?! You two dating?" Jack asked no longer spinning in my chair.

"N-No, Elsa and me aren't dating. Not that I wouldn't date Elsa because she hasn't asked me! I mean that I expect her to ask because I haven't asked her either. I never asked a girl before because she's gorgeous and I'm awkward. I'll just stop talking" Anna said blushing profusely.

"I see that some things never change" Jack said laughing at Anna's rambling.

"S-Shut you Jack" I said glaring at him then Marshall was holding her stomach as she continues to laugh. "You too, Marshall"

"Why? I didn't do anything" Marshall said through her giggling.

"You know what you did and my love life isn't something for you to bet on" I said crossing my arms.

"What love life?" Marshall and Jack asked simultaneously.

"I have a love life… I just don't date that often" I said feeling uncomfortable with the three staring at me.

"Elsa, I know and you don't have a love life. You're one to go out and ask someone because of your awkwardness and shyness" Jack explains.

"Just because I'm little awkward and shy doesn't mean that I can't ask someone out" I huffed out.

"I'm not saying that either but it does stop you from making the first move though. If someone asks you out than okay but I don't see you doing it" Jack said shaking his head.

"I'm sure that Elsa can do it if she wanted to" Marshall said nudging me with her shoulder.

"Yeah, I can ask someone out if I wanted to" I said hoping I sounded more confident then I was feeling.

"I don't think pressuring Elsa into asking someone just to prove a point is a good idea. If she wants to ask someone out then it should be on her own terms" Anna said reprimanding the both of them. "So apologize"

"Sorry Elsa, we were wrong and unfair to you" Jack and Marshall said apologetically.

"It's okay and I forgive you" I said smiling appreciatively.

I am definitely glad that Anna was here to stick up for me because I didn't want to go find a girl to ask out because there's only one girl that I wanted to ask but I don't think that I have the guts to ask her just yet. I look at the cheerleader and she has this look on her face that says that she was upset with the two for what they did but also she was upset about something else but I'm not sure what has upset her but before I could ask what was wrong, she gets from Jack's lap because she has early practice in the morning.

"I'll walk you to your room" I said standing up.

"You don't have to do that, Elsa" Anna said shaking her head.

"I know but I want and what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk a lady back to her room safely" I said smiling. "Jack, don't go through my things while I'm gone because I know you will"

"I am offended that you would think that I do something like that. What king of brother do you think I am?" Jack asked holding his hand to his chest.

"You're my brother and snooping is something that you would do" I deadpanned. "Marshall, watch him"

"Gotcha roomie" Marshall said with a mock salute.

I closed the door behind us as we walked down the hallway towards Anna's room and oddly enough she was pretty quiet, looking very confused in her thoughts when I reached out to take her hand in mine. It does the trick to pull the head cheerleader out of her thoughts as she looks at our jointed hands then up at my face and I smile at her, making her smile back slightly but it went as quickly as it came before she drops her gaze to the floor. _What was that about? Why does she look so sad? Did I do something upset her?_

"Anna, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Do you… do you want to ask someone out, Elsa? Do you even like anyone?" Anna asked quietly.

"Well um there is this one girl that I like and I want to ask her out but I don't know if she like me back" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"R-Really? Is she pretty?" Anna asked not looking at me.

"Actually she's very beautiful. She's the most beautiful girl that I've ever laid my eyes on and she has this smile that could light up a room. She has this eyes and when she looks at me makes feel like I could fly if I wanted to" I said giggling softly.

"She um she s-sounds amazing. You should ask her out"

"I don't know. I don't think she likes me the way that I like her and I don't want to mess up our friendship" I said shaking my head.

"You'll never know. She might feel something for you but doesn't know how to tell you" Anna said as she slips her hand out of mine.

I look to see Anna was still looking down at ground but now her bangs was covering her eyes, her shoulders were sagging and I see her trembling slightly causing me to worry and I know for sure that something is wrong. I reached to touch the cheerleader's shoulder, making her look up and I see the tears in her eyes as they stream down her freckled cheeks but she was forcing a smile as the look of hurt is obvious.

"Anna, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked taking her face in my hand, wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry Elsa. I don't know why I'm crying this time but I can't help it. It seems like all I do is cry but they just won't stop" Anna said hiccupping.

"Baby girl, I'm need to take a deep breath so you'll calm down" I said gently. "Do you think that you'll be able to do that?"

Anna nods as takes in a few deep breaths until her breathing even out before pulling her into my arms but she places her hands on my shoulder to push me away causing me to look at her confused. _Did I do something wrong? Why is Anna pushing me away?_

"I'm sorry but I thought I could do this but look like I was wrong" Anna said shaking her head.

"Do what? What are you talking about, Anna?" I asked confused.

"I thought that we could be friends, I really did but I don't when or how but somewhere along the way my feelings turned from being friendly to romantic. It hurts too to be your friend and knowing that you have feeling for another girl. I-"

I cut Anna off as I smash our lips together before pressing her up against the door of her room as our bodies meshed together perfectly with our lips dancing around each other in desperation to feel connected to each other. The head cheerleader lets a small moan as she holds onto my hips and I would've kept kissing her if the need for air hadn't become too great for the both of us but I rest my forehead against hers before giving her a quick peck on the lips. Anna's eyes slowly flutter open as she looks at me through hooded lids, staring at my lips for a moment then looking at me in the eyes with confusion written all over her face.

"I don't-"

"I like you, Anna. It's always been you and it will always be you. I just too scared to tell you because I didn't think that you felt the same way"

"I like you too, Elsa" Anna said smiling.

"Good because I want you to be my girlfriend" I said smiling.

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes Elsa" Anna said giggling. "I want to be your girlfriend"

"About damn time" Meg said through the door.

"Meg!" Anna whines.

"What?"

"Stop eavesdropping" Anna said blushing like a tomato.

"If you two will stop dry humping on the door, I wouldn't have to" Meg said cackling.

"God, she's so embarrassing" Anna said burying her face into my shoulder.

"Your friend" I said giggling.

"Elsa?"

"Yeah"

Anna gets on her tip-toes and kisses me on my lips before pulling back slightly, smiling shyly then slipping into her room, leaving me alone in the hallway with a goofy smile on my face. I bounce up and down excitedly before dropping into the air, making a noise of excitement before covering my mouth as I quickly run down the hallway before someone comes out the room as I make my way back to room to find Jack and Marshall playing poker on her bed. The two look up at me to see the wide goofy grin on my face as my brother hold out his hand towards the artist as she slaps something into his hand as he looks at me with proud smile on his face as he gets up to pat me on the back.

"Get some sleep, Squirt because you have 5 am" Jack said chuckling. "It's about time you got the girl"

"What?" I asked dazed.

"Nothing" Jack said shaking his head as he leaves.

 _Anna's my girlfriend. Ann's my girlfriend. Anna's my girlfriend! Today is the best day ever!_

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 23


	24. Chapter 24

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 24

* * *

Elsa's POV

I can't believe it. I just cant believe that Anna actually has feelings… romantic feelings for me, for the school's resident freak and to make matters even better I got to kiss those beautifully pink, plump lips of hers and they're a lot softer than I could've imagine. The only thing I could think about is my cheerleader girlfriend that I didn't care that my brother worked me and the rest of the team into the ground while I was extremely sore when changed into my regular clothes and limped into class just the thought of her was enough to get me through the day.

I can't believe that she's my girlfriend after pining after her for so long and it feels like a dream true that I never want to wake up from it really is a dream but the reality has a way of jolting me out of my delusions and I hope that this isn't one of those times. I didn't have much time to think on that when I'm pulled out of my thoughts by someone coming out of nowhere and wrapping their arms around my med-section as I let out a hiss because of the pain from Tarzan jabbing his shoulder into my stomach, effectively slamming me against the Plexiglas of the rink. In hockey, you got to learn how to fight as well as take a hit because in the game it can get pretty brutal and there will be times that you will get slammed into the side of the rink and practice was no different.

"Oh my goodness Elsa, you're hurt"

I looked to see that it's Anna who's holding me, looking at me with a worried expression on her freckled face and I couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought I could kiss this face whenever I want without restraining myself from doing so in fear of chasing her off. I don't like that the head cheerleader is looking at me like that and I know that I was about to get a through pat down before I knew it, she was checking my body for further injuries when I grabbed her hands in my own, placing chaste kisses on the both of them.

"Anna, I'm fine. Just a little bruised, is all" I said smiling slightly.

"But-" Anna protested.

"Anna I promise you that I'm fine. No need to worry" I said kissing her lightly on the lips.

Anna sighs into the kiss as she kisses back and I pulled back a little to see the slightly dazed look on her face to see a brief flash of light to see that everyone in the cafeteria had their phones out and taking pictures of us. I feel my cheeks flush at the sudden attention that we were receiving and I'm not all that sure how to process it all because I didn't think that our relationship would receive so much but obviously it comes with the territory of dating the cheer captain.

Thankful for the guys stepping in when they did and putting a stop to everyone taking pictures even resorting to threatening a few of the more stubborn would-be photographers as I take my girlfriend's hand in my own before leading her to our normal table. I pulled her chair out for her before sitting next to her as Anna lays her head on my shoulders as the guys looks at me with knowing looks and smug looks on their faces as I rolled my eyes at them because I know that they want to say something.

"Go ahead and say it" I said.

"About damn time!" They said simultaneously.

"Jerks" I said rolling my eyes. "Jerks, the lot of ya"

"Oh please you love us and you know it" Kristoff said chuckling. "But we're happy for you"

"It's about time you got the girl" Eric said giving me a thumbs-up.

"Nice to know that you're not gonna be a virgin anymore" Flynn said stuffing his mouth.

"Flynn! What the hell?!" I said my cheeks turning bright red.

"What? I was worried that you would never get laid but now that you have girlfriend, it's tons of sex here on out" Flynn said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's not why I have a girlfriend. Anna, don't listen to a word this idiot says. He thinks more with his head then the one on his shoulders even though I don't know why he has it since there's nothing up there" I said glaring at Flynn.

"Don't worry Snowflake, I know that you're not like that" Anna said placing her hand on my knee. "And I just think that Flynn hasn't found the right girl to date"

Silence fell upon the table as the guys and Marshall looks at me with wide eyes as my cheeks flush at the old nickname that Anna used to call me when we were kids and she had stopped calling that when we were middle school. The guys let out boisterous laughs at my expense and I know that they're never gonna let me hear the end of it now as Anna leans over to kiss me on the cheek to levitate the sting of my embarrassment but I can't help but feel warmness in my heart of hearing the use of the nickname. _If Anna keeps using the nickname then I don't care how much flack that the guys give if I can feel this warm and giddy all the time because it's worth it._ Thankful Flynn feels the need to cut me some slack and response to my girlfriend's comment.

"Sorry Anna but not one for monogamy" Flynn said shaking his head.

"This dude couldn't keep his eyes from roaming if he wanted to" Jim said gesturing to Flynn.

"Hey! I couldn't just one girl if I wanted to but I chose not to because who am I to deny the female population all of this" Flynn said gesturing to his body.

"You would be doing the female population a favor if you didn't" I said smirking.

"Elsa, be nice" Anna chastise.

"I could do it if I wanted to" Flynn said offended.

"Bet then?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow to challenge him. "If I can find you girl to date for two weeks without sleeping around and by the end of the two weeks, decided if you want to continue dating her"

"What do you get if I chose to continue dating this girl?" Flynn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Satisfaction that I managed to hook up the Great Womanizer Flynn Rider with just one girl. Possibly his true love" Anna said smiling.

"Okay and when you lose, I get to rub it in your face. You got a deal" Flynn said shaking Anna's hand.

"Do you really think that you get him to settle with one girl" I asked whispering into Anna's ear.

"I do and I know just the girl in mind" Anna said smiling.

"What makes you think that she's going to go along with the bet if you decided to tell her about it?" I asked raising an eyeborw.

"Oh my dear Snowflake because this girl is one of a kind and I think that this girl will be to bring out a side of Flynn that he didn't even know that he had. Just trust me on this one" Anna said pecking on the lips.

"O-Okay" I said blushing.

"Whipped" Everyone said smirking.

"S-Shut up" I said glaring at them.

They just laughed at me as Anna takes my hand before kissing me once again and just maybe I'm a little whipped but not that I would ever admit… least not to the guys.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 24


	25. Chapter 25

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 25

* * *

Anna's POV

I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I have a girlfriend now which is a little unsuspected because I never thought of myself as being gay but I can't help the way that Elsa is making feeling. _Maybe I'm just really like Elsa. I mean I can admit the some girls are attractive like Sofia Vergara and Beyonce but I always thought that I would be with a man. I kinda had my life planned with graduating high school, becoming a professional dancer, getting married, having a three kids… a two boys and a girl preferably and growing old together._

 _It still happen since Elsa does have the equipment to impregnate me but I don't want to get pregnant right way. Maybe this is the universe's way of saying that I don't need a man in my life to get the things I want out of life._ I walked to my locker to gather my textbook along with my copy of Macbeth for English Literature when a random freshman comes walking up to me with a bouquet of flower with a wide smile on her face. I don't know why she was giving me flowers until I realize that there's a note in them and I open it to see that it's from Elsa.

 _I want to give you something equally as beautiful and lovely as you are but they pale in comparison. Thinking of you_

 _-Elsa_

I couldn't help the huge smile forming on my face because of the sweetest of the note and that Elsa is thinking of me but I am pulled out of my thoughts by another freshmen walking up to me with a teddy bear in his hand. He gives it to me before walking off to see that the stuff animal has a heart in the middle of its stomach with my name written in the middle of it in gold lettering.

This is incredibly sweet and thoughtful because no one has ever done this for me as I have had plenty of people chase after me but never have they done something like this for me and yet the hockey player is going the extra mile. I walk to my English with my thoughts filled with thoughts about my amazingly thoughtful girlfriend, sitting down at one of the many tables that I have to share with three others, sighing contently unaware of the three pair of eyes staring at me.

"What's up with her?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

"Home girl is sprung. What else? I know that look anywhere" Nala asked gesturing to me.

"Should we snap her out of it?" Marshall asked.

"Nah, she's just in the honeymoon phase and she'll snap out of it soon enough" Nala said shaking her head. "Just be prepare for her and Elsa to be nauseatingly sweet"

"What's wrong with them being sweet with each other? Isn't a part of being a couple" Olivia said making her presence known.

"It is but they're gonna be so sweet that it causes cavities" Nala said giggling.

"You say something Nala?" I asked turning to look at her.

"Nothing" Nala said waving me off before turning to the others. "Oh they're gonna be in their bubble for awhile too"

I don't remember much from happen after that because my thoughts kept going to Elsa and wondering what she was doing at that moment before Marshall taps me on the shoulder to let me know that class was over. I followed her out of the classroom to my locker to see the hockey player leaning against it with her arms behind her back to look to see me and her roommate before smiling happily. She pushes herself off of the lockers to wrap her arms around me as I melted into her, breathing in her scent which is a mixture of mint and lavender.

"Hi"

"Hi yourself" I said giggling. "Thank you for the flowers and the teddy bear"

"You're welcome but I wish that I could've given them to you myself but your class was on the other side of the school from where I was" Elsa said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"It's okay Elsa, I get it but it was very thoughtful of you to do those things for me" I said smiling.

"Yeah well you're worth it and I wanted to show you I care about you"

"Elsa, you do that everyday for as long as I've known you"

"I know but now that we're in a relationship, I want to in more of an effort to show you that you're appreciated" Elsa said kissing me lightly on the lips.

The kiss took me by surprise but it was a good and welcome surprised unfortunately it ended too soon for my liking as I let out a small whimper of disappointment. I look to see Elsa looking at me with an amused look on her face before pecking me on the lips and she would have pulled away if I hadn't grabbed her by the back of her back, holding her in place as I nibble her on her bottom lip. The hockey player lets out a surprised gasp as I giggle slightly before licking her top lip before pulling away to see her cheeks are now bright red. I wrapped my arms around her as we stood there for awhile, just enjoying each other's embrace for awhile until Marshall decided to make her presence by clearing her throat, bringing us out of our little bubble as we looked at her.

"Sorry, to interrupt this little love fest" I know that she's not really sorry. "But you have practice to get to unless you want to do a bunch of suicides for being late"

"R-Right, sorry. I guess that I-I'll see you later" Elsa said turning to me.

"Yes, you'll definitely will" I said as the hockey player bumps into her friend.

I giggle myself as the two rush to get to the ice rink on time as I make my way to the football field for practice with the girls to find already running around the track with Meg watching over them like a hawk from the bleachers.

"Getting them to work already I see" I said standing next to her with my hands on my hips.

"Yup"

I watch to see Ariel with the rest of the girls and I'm a little concerned about her being on the team now that she's pregnant with Eric's baby as I know that I won't be able to work her as hard as the other girls. I don't want anything to happen to her or to the baby because that's the last thing that I want to happen and it seems that Meg was able to pick up on that.

"Don't worry Bambi, Ariel's gonna be fine"

"How do you know that? A lot of things can happen to her with this pregnancy and I'm not sure if her being on the team is good for hers and the baby's health" I said shaking my head.

"The baby's only the size of my fingernail and we'll have to stay worrying when she starts showing"

"Maybe but I-"

"Bambi, calm down" Meg said putting her hands on my shoulders. "We got her. If and when this starts becoming a problem, we'll take care of it. Like we always have"

"You're right" I said sighing. "I got this"

"I knew that you'll see it my way" Meg said smirking.

Once the girls did enough laps, we got started on the routine for the upcoming basketball team and I tweaked what needed to be tweaked, took out unnecessary things, and give each girl direction on what they needed to improve on. I let them have a fifteen minute break before getting back to work which is enough time to have a conversation with a certain teammate of mine as I pulled aside so no one would over us so we could talk more freely.

"What's up, Anna?" Ariel asked taking a sip of water.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess. Why?" Ariel asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not pushing you too hard during practice, am I?" I asked concerned.

"Not anymore than you normally are. Anna, what's going on?"

"I'm just concerned is all" I said letting out a nervous laugh.

"Okay Bambi, what's really going here" Ariel said not convinced. "You're never too concerned with pushing me too hard that you had to pull me aside so why now"

"I just-" I said sighing.

"You just what?"

"I'm worried about your and the baby's health and I don't want to push you so hard that something happens to the both of you"

"Anna, I appreciate the concern. I really do but I am fine and you have nothing to worry about. If there was, I would tell you or Meg about so stop worrying" Ariel said pulling me into a one armed hug.

"Promise me if there's wrong or anything in general, you'll come to me"

"Promise so put away the deer eyes" Ariel said lightly pushing me away.

"Okay, lets get back to practice" I said giggling.

The rest of practice was smooth sailing so I decided to let everyone go a few minutes early as we walked into the girls' locker-room to get changed as I took a shower to wash away the dirt and grim. Some of the girls were gossiping about their boyfriends and how wonderful their relationships are but I didn't pay too attention to it as I wrapped my towel around my body, stepping out of the communal showers when the girls' baseball walk.

Some of the girls' normally white uniforms were covered in dirt and sweat as of the cheerleaders looked them with disgust because some of them hated sharing the locker-room with them but I didn't mind too much. I walked to my locker to change into my clothes when a pair of hands cover my eyes temporally blinding me as I feel someone's warm breath tickling my ear.

"Guess who?"

"Benny Rodriguez" I said jokingly.

"Ha. Ha very funny" Nala said removing her hands from my eyes.

"I thought so too" I said smiling. "How was practice?"

"Grueling but nothing that I can't handle" Nala said taking her red ball cap from her head. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"NOthing that I know of. Why?" I asked hooking my bra in the back.

"Well you do now. You. Me. And our sufficient other and movie" Nala said smiling.

"I don't know Nala. Me and Elsa haven't had our first date yet so I don't know about having a double date with you and Simba" I said apprehensive.

"Come on, it'll be fun and it'll take some of the awkwardness that comes along with the first date"

"Maybe but let me run it by Elsa first and I'll let you know" I said slipping on my jeans.

"Okay"

I got changed before grabbing my backpack and walked towards the ice rink to find the hockey team still practice with Jack throwing out orders from the sideline and Marshall recording it with her camcorder in hand. I walked over towards the artist before sitting down next as I looked over her shoulder to see the footage that she was getting and she shouldn't seem to mind at all.

"Sup"

"Hey Marshmallow"

"Ugh, not you too" Marshall groans.

"Not me too what?" I asked confused.

"I'm already trying to get my cousin to stop calling me that stupid nickname and now you're calling me that"

"I didn't know that you hate it so much but it's kinda accurate" I said giggling.

"How'd you figure?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

"You can be sweet when you're not being an ass and you're so fluffy that you're huggable" I said smiling.

"I hate you so much right now" Marshall said gloating at me. "And I ain't fluffy"

"Whatever you say, _Marshmallow_ " I said giggling.

It wasn't long before Jack let the team go but from the looks of it, they were ready to drop in that moment as they dragged themselves and each other off of the ice with Elsa walking over towards me. She sighs tiredly before pulling into a lazy hug and kissing me on the side of my head.

"Elsa?"

"Yeah Anna"

"How do you feel about turning our first date into a double date with Nala and Simba tomorrow night?"

"Sure whatever you want"

"Okay, I'll let her know"

 _Wow that was easier than I thought._

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon signing off_**

End of ch. 25


	26. Chapter 26

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 26

* * *

Elsa's POV

To say that I'm nervous about my date tonight would be an understatement because I'm super nervous about it as my hands are clammy that I had to wipe them on the front of my pants. I had showered because I had practice earlier in the day and I don't want to smell like sweat but luckily the guys helped with my outfit which consisted of a simple formfitting black shirt, light blue jeans, jean hoodie with grey sleeves and hood and white Nike sneakers.

I stopped by the florist, picking up a bouquet of red and pink lilies before heading over to Anna's dorm and I raised a shaky hand to knock on the door when the door opens widely as two girls rush me. Before I knew it, I'm up against a wall with Ariel and Meg staring at me intensely with their arms folded over theirs chests, sizing me up and making me more nervous than I already am. I know that the two are good friends of the cheer captain and they are very protective of their friend but it's not like they don't know me or what I am like so they're not going to interrogate too bad… right?

"H-Hi l-ladies" I said nervously.

"What are your intentions with our Bambi?" Meg asked glaring at me.

"W-What?"

"Tactful Meg, very tactful" Ariel said rolling her eyes.

"What I need to know and I don't see the point in bullshitting here" Meg said shrugging her shoulders.

"Answer the question please, Elsa" Ariel said turning her attention to me.

"I'm just taking Anna to the movies with Nala and Simba"

"So you say but what are you planning to do after the movie, hm?" Meg asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dinner" I answered.

"After that?" Ariel inquires.

"A walk in the park then bring her back here afterwards"

"I want her back here, the same way that she left and you better treat her with trust or else" Meg threatens

"O-Or e-else w-what?" I asked fearfully.

"Lets just say that you don't want to find out" Meg said smirking sadistically.

I gulped loudly at Meg's threat because I know that the second-in-command with make good on her threats if you piss her off enough or endanger the people that she cares about and that's the last thing that I want to. I would have treated Anna with respect and like a lady even if the two hadn't threaten me but I have even more of a reason do to if I want to stay breathing and thankful the door of the door opens again.

"Will you two stop threatening my girlfriend"

I looked past the cheerleaders to see Anna in a simple dark green sundress that shows off her athletic body with heels, giving her a few more inches in height so she's standing two inches shorter than me. My girlfriend looks absolutely breathtaking and I'm finding it hard to think straight as I walk past her friends until I'm standing right in front of her, holding out the flowers towards her as she looks up at me with a mega watt smile before taking the flowers from me.

"Thank you Elsa. You didn't have to do this" Anna said smelling them.

"I know that I didn't have to but I want to and you look beautiful" I said smiling

"Thank you and you clean up nicely if I do say so myself. The girls didn't harass you too badly, did they?" Anna asked concerned. "I'll make them run stadiums if they did"

"Sorry for being worried about you" Meg scoffs mockingly.

"The thanks that we get for being good friends" Ariel said shaking her head.

"It's okay, Anna. They were just looking out for you" I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"At least someone gets it" Meg said smirking.

"You're too nice" Anna said shaking her head.

"Maybe so but it can't be helped" I said shrugging my shoulders

"Come on, I'm sure that Nala and Simba are waiting for us. Later girls" Anna said taking my hand in hers.

We left the dormitory and walked towards the on campus theater to see Nala and Simba sitting on the fountain out front of the theater when the baseball player looks up to see us before walking over towards us. Simba waves at us with a smile when I noticed that his long red hair is pulled back into a high man bun which is really weird to see on a guy but I keep my opinion to myself because I don't want to offend the guy.

"You finally made it" Nala said smiling.

"You were right about getting Elsa to agree" Anna said giggling.

"Told ya" Nala said giggling.

"She got me right after practice and I was ready to drop" I huffed out.

"Don't worry buddy, Nala gets me the same way" Simba said patting me on the shoulder.

"So what are we're going to see?" I inquire.

"Central Intelligence. That good with you guys?" asked Nala

"I'm good with that" I replied

"Me too" Anna said with a nod.

We stood in line to get our tickets which didn't take too long as we moved inside to get snack before finding our seats in the back when the light dim and the previews start playing. Anna sat the tube of popcorn in her lap before bringing some to her mouth as I take a bite out of my Red Vine then the movie started and it wasn't ten minutes into the show when I risked a sideways glance at Nala and Simba to see that they were rather busy making out than watching the movie.

I don't know what to do or what I'm supposed to be. _Should I follow their lead? Does Anna expect me to make out with her during the movie? Should I just watch the movie? I don't have a manual for this kind of thing and I don't know who I ask about this sort of thing because I ask Jack because he wouldn't take this seriously. Fuck! What do I do? What do I do?!_ I nearly jumped out of my skin when something takes a hold of my hand and I looked down to see that it's Anna's hand wrapped around me but her gaze's on the screen in front of her.

Her thumb brushes against my knuckles in a soothing matter, relaxing my nerves slightly as she doesn't expect anything from me as we continue to the movie and I never laughed so much in life but it is a Kevin Hart and Dewayne 'The Rock' Johnson movie. The two actors are hilarious together and should make more movies together when the lights finally came up as we exit out of the theater.

"That was a good movie" Nala said smiling in a daze.

 _How would you know if it was a good movie if you and your boyfriend were playing tonsil hockey through the whole thing._ We walked to the pizza galleria to grab a slice of pizza and the conversation between the four of us flowed easily, talking about anything from school to our personal lives when the busboy walks up to us to take the empty pizza pan. I looked up to see that they busboy is someone that I know and I'm surprised to see the once self proclaimed bad boy Hans actually working and cleaning up after people.

"Hans? Is that you?" I asked surprised.

"Oh hey Elsa" Hans said smiling embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I worked here now. The Dean caught wind of my situation and decided to help me by letting me apply for a scholarship to cover my tuition as well as room and board but to pay for books and stuff, I had to get a part-time job and here I am" Hans said shrugging his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay but I better get back to work. See ya around" Hans said walking away.

I can't believe that Hans is working now but I guess that he has to find some way to pay for school in order to stay here but I still can't believe that his Father just cast him aside like he was nothing. We walked out of the pizza galleria and parted from Nala and Simba as Anna and I took a walk through the park but I couldn't help but noticed how beautiful she looks under the lamplights when I stopped in my tracks causing her to look at me with a confused expression on her face. I take the cheerleader's face in my hands as I capture her lips with my own in a chaste kiss as she lets out a small content sigh, relaxing into the kiss before pulling back to see my girlfriend looking at me with dilated eyes.

"W-What was that f-for?" Anna asked breathlessly.

"No reason, I just felt like kissing you" I said shrugging my shoulders.

Anna smiles slightly as she pulls me in for another kiss and I couldn't help but think why right this feels as I never wanted it to end but the need for air becomes too great as we pull away but not too far away.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 26


	27. Chapter 27

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 27

* * *

Anna's POV

I'm just floating on cloud nine right because the date that I had with Elsa last night was perfect and I can't wait for the next one but I want to plan it with just the two of us. I want to make the night just as perfect as she did for me but what would the hockey player enjoy doing because I'm not sure what she's interested in since we haven't talk in real long time over year. She hasn't changed that much in the time but the things that I know that she likes is from when we were little kids and she's a teenaged girl with the only thing that I know that hasn't changed is her love for hockey and comic books.

 _Oh my god, that's it! Comic books! I'll incorporate Elsa's love of comic books into our date and I know that she'll love it! I'm such a genius! Why didn't I think of this sooner?! Elsa's gonna love this date that I planned for us even though I don't know much about comics or superheroes but I'm sure that I can find someone to help me with that._ I'm so wrapped in my thought that I didn't notice something walking towards me until it was too late and I ended up crashing into that person before falling onto the ground as I open my eyes to see that I had bumped into my girlfriend.

"Distracted much, Feisty Pants?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about something that I wasn't planning attention to where I was going or else I wouldn't have bumped into you but it did involve you. My thoughts I mean well you're always in my thoughts because you're hard not to think about cause you're so pretty and I'm really awkward… wait what?"

"You sure do have a way with word, don't you" Elsa said giggling. "It's okay but try to be more aware of your surrounding next time, okay"

"Okay"

"So what were you thinking about other than me?" Elsa asked curious.

"Where I wanted to take you from our next date"

"Oh really? Care to share?" Elsa asked raising an perfectly sculptured eyebrow.

"Nope, it's gonna be a surprised but I know that you're gonna love it" I said bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Well I look forward to see what you come up with" Elsa said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna"

"Is your favorite color still light blue?" I asked curious.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to see if I remembered" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay, your favorite color is green" Elsa said confidently.

"How can you be so sure that it's still green? For all you know, my favorite color could've changed to red or purple"

"Has it?"

"No" I said shaking my head.

"I know a lot of things about you Anna, not everything since we talked in years but I am more than sure that some things haven't changed. I know that we have more than enough time to learn new things about each other" Elsa said kissing me on the temple.

"You're right" I said smiling.

Elsa walked me to my class before pulling me in by the hips for an earth-shattering, toe-curling, intoxicating kiss that leaves me breathless with my brain until unable to process anything but my girlfriend giggling at me. She pecks me on the lips once more before lightly pushing me through the doorway as I walk to my table with Nala and Olivia, unaware of them looking at each other with knowing looks on her face as they let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just that you have the heart eyes" Nala said snickering.

"So what if I do? I can't help the way that I feel" I said rolling my eyes.

"No one said that you could, I'm pointing it out. I was the same way with Simba when we first dating and hell Olivia gets that dreaming look on her face every time that Marshall's brought up" Nala said gesturing to Olivia.

"I-I do not" Olivia said blushing.

"You kinda do, Liv" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"O-Okay, m-maybe I do but I never met someone like her before. She's so confident, sweet, loving, and caring" Olivia said dreamily.

"And there goes the look" Nala said leaning back into her chair.

"Warning you now, she's a tease"

"A tease? What do you mean?" Olivia asked furrowing her eyebrows together.

"She likes poking fun at people is all. It's not that bad but if you want to get back at her just call her Marshmallow. She hates it" I said snickering lightly.

"Oh… okay"

It wasn't long before Marshall walks through the door of the room, sitting down next to Olivia before kissing her on the cheek then looking at me and Nala with a raised eyebrow at us. The baseball and I look at each other for a moment before chuckling to ourselves when the teacher walks in, calling our attention to the front then getting started on the lecture but quickly gives up on it when he realizes that no one was paying attention to it. He gives us the rest of the period to do whatever we wanted as long as we kept the volume down and this gives me the perfect chance to ask the girl about my date with Elsa because I know nothing about comics as I really need their opinion.

"Comics? Superheroes? Seems like something that Elsa would be into" said Nala.

"You could take her to a comic books store" Olivia offers.

"I thought about that but it's romantic or original enough. I want to show Elsa that I'm serious about this relationship and that I'm putting in the effort to make it work"

"Dude, I got it. I got the perfect idea for your date" Marshall said grinning.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"There's a comics convention this weekend and I know that the guys are dying to go to but they're too broke to go. If you take Elsa there, I'm sure that you're taking your relationship seriously and you're showing interest in what she likes" Marshall said patting herself on the back.

"Don't the people that go to one of those convention dress up. Why don't you dress up one of the female character?" Nala asked resting her chin on her hand.

"That's a great idea, girls but there's one problem. I don't know how to sew" I said slumping in my chair.

"I know how to sew and I can help you put your costume together" Olivia said clapping her hands together.

"Have I told you guys that I love you and that I appreciate you" I said feeling like the luckiest person in the world.

"No but you can stand to tell us more" Nala said chuckling slightly.

"Lets get started on Operation Making This The Best Date That Elsa Has Ever Had"

"So O.M.T.T.B.D.T.E.H.E.H. that's a mouthful even it's shortened" Marshall said shaking her head.

"I'm not that best at naming things but that's not the point. To the sewing room" I said running out of the room at full speed.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 27


	28. Chapter 28

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 28

* * *

Elsa's POV

I can't believe that I'm going to comic convention and I'm going with Anna of all people, talk about shocking to say the least cause I never knew that she was into comics or superheroes. I've been wanting to go for awhile now with the guys but none of use could afford the tickets sucking greatly but when the cheerleader walked up to me after hockey practice with printout of our tickets, my mind was utterly blown away as she looked at with a bright smile on her face.

When I asked her why she was doing this, she just kissed me on the lips before saying that she wanted to do something that she knew that I would enjoy and she was what the all the fuss was about before skipping away without another word. I never been so confused yet enticed by someone before but I'm not about to question the cheer captain because I'm too excited about gong to the convention to care but then it dawned on me that I don't have enough time to actually make my cosplay.

I like making my cosplay by hand then shopping online because it's much more fun and other can tell how much work I put into it but I guess that I can't do it this year because there's not enough time since the convention is tomorrow as I walk out of the rink. I walked towards my dorm when someone comes up behind me, wrapping their arm around my shoulders effectively jolting me out of my thoughts as I turn to see that it's Nala with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey buddy" Nala said grinning.

"Hi, what can I do for you Nala?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You seem to be in a bit of a pickle and I think that I may have the solution"

"What makes you think that?"

"I have a knack for that sort of thing" Nala said shrugging her shoulders. "So come with me if you want to live"

"I'm pretty sure that I would live if I don't go with you but I have a feeing that if I don't go with you that you won't leave me alone" I deadpanned.

"And you would be right so lets go" Nala said dragging off towards her dorm.

I shake my head as I follow Nala to her dorm to see Olivia sitting at her desk with an open textbook in front of her when she looks up to see the two of us standing at the door as she waves at me. I wave at the baseball player walks towards her closets before around in it before something out and throwing it at me as I looked at it in confusion before examining it to see that it's cosplay of Poison Ivy with the red wig. I could tell that the cosplay was costume-made from how much work someone put into it but I don't understand why Nala is giving this to me but I have a good feeling that she knows something that I don't and I'm going to get my answers.

"I'm really confused. What's going on?" I asked confused.

" You're going to wear that costume for your date tomorrow with Anna and you're going to look hot" Nala said smirking.

"I can't wear this. It's amazing don't get me wrong but I can't wear this tight because of my penis" I said shaking my head.

"Don't worry Elsa, I thought of that when I made the costume. I ordered you compression shorts to wear under the tights so no one would be the wiser about your appendage" Olivia said smiling.

"Why? Why are you going through so much trouble? Not that I'm being unappreciative or anything because you're awesome for doing this but you didn't have to you know" I said furrowing my eyebrows together.

"Because we're your friends and we look out for each other beside it wasn't that much trouble. Olivia's pretty good at sewing and stuff like that" Nala said grinning.

"Thank you girls, I appreciate it" I said smiling.

"No problem and after this weekend if you don't get laid, you two are completely nuts"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You'll see because Liv made Anna's costume and I have to say if I wasn't dating Simba, I'd so ask out her out" Nala said giggling perversely.

"Watch it Nala" I growled out.

"Retract the claws kitty-cat, I wouldn't do that to you and Anna isn't even into me since all she sees is you" Nala said patting me on the shoulder.

"Oh be sure to have fun and take lots of pictures" Olivia said smiling.

"Will do" I said with a nod before taking my leave.

I walked back to my dorm, feeling excited and a little bit afraid because I never wore anything this revealing before but I know that Olivia wouldn't make me look bad so I have to have faith that everything's gonna work. When I reached the front door of my room, it dawned on me that I never asked neither one of them want Anna's cosplay was instantly making face-palm myself for it as I walked inside to see Marshall drawing furiously in her sketchbook. It looks like her pencil's gonna break under the intense pressure of the artist's hand, leaving me wondering what she was drawing as I walked over towards her when she looks shielding the book with her hands with look that says that she got caught going something that she wasn't supposed to.

"What's up with you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing! What's up with you?!" Marshall shouted back.

"I just got back from Nala and Olivia's. Apparently they made my cosplay for me" I said holding up the bag that my cosplay was in.

"Oooo I wanna see! Go put it on! I wanna see what you look like in it" Marshall said bouncing up and down.

"I-I don't know, it's a little on the revealing side" I said nervously.

"Don't care, go put it on" Marshall demands.

"Okay, okay calm down" I said shaking my head.

I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed into my cosplay then looked into the mirror to see how different I looked but it makes me feel like I'm a little too exposed in the chest area. I walked out of the bathroom to see the look on my roommate's face as her mouth practically drops to the floor and every time she tries to say something, it's hard to understand which I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not. I was starting to feel self conscious, bringing my arms up to cover my chest as I turned to change when the artist decided to speak English.

"Damn Elsa, if Anna doesn't jump after she sees in you that" Marshall said snapping out of her stupor.

"Y-You don't t-think it's a little revealing?"

"No way! You're showing just enough skin without being slutty about it and I'm pretty sure that Liv wouldn't make something that would make you uncomfortable besides you look hot" Marshall said grinning. "Ever thought about becoming a redhead"

"Thanks Marshall and no, I'm not dying my hair" I said shaking my head.

"Too bad" Marshall said shrugging her shoulders.

I go back into the bathroom to change into a t-shirt and sweatpants, putting my cosplay on a hanger in the closet before flopping down on my bed to see Marshall sketching in her sketchbook once again. I'm curious as to what she's drawing but the way that she was acting when I tried to look at it clearly says that she doesn't want me to see it… or at least not yet but I guess I'll see it once she's done with it as I turned the lights off on my side of the room.

It doesn't feel like I got much sleep as I'm awaken by the sunlight peeking in through the blinds on my side of the room, rolling onto my back to see that it's seven-thirty showing that I have an hour to get ready and meet Anna in front of the convention center. I pushed myself out of bed, walking into the bathroom to take a quick shower, brushing my teeth, combing through my hair and putting into a simple braid as I grab my backpack carefully placing my cosplay inside of it along with my wallet, keys and my superman jacket for when it gets cold since I don't know when we're coming back.

I walked out of my room carefully closing the door behind me cause my roommate is still sound asleep before walking out of the dormitory to catch the bus downtown which was a twenty ride and I got off when I reached my stop. The convention center was filled with people dressed up as their favorite characters from their favorite comics, talking and laughing with each other just having a good time and I can't believe that I'm here. I pulled out my phone to text my girlfriend to see if she was here or not but before I could send the text to her, I hear someone calling my name as I turn around to might the source of the voice, I'm instantly tackled to the ground by the an unstoppable force.

I let out a small groan as I open my eyes to see what hit me but I see that it's Anna dressed up as a very hot Harley Quinn as the leather of the cosplay cling to her body like a second skin and her normally red hair is hidden under a blonde wig in pigtails. I twitched in my pants at the cheerleaders costume choice then I thought about what Nala had said yesterday and I got to remember to thank her later for this when I snapped out of my thoughts to see that there's a bunch of people staring up at us. I pushed myself off of the ground as I held my hand for Anna to take which she does as I pull her up onto her feet with her smiling up at me with a huge grin on her face.

"What do you think?" Anna asked twirling.

"You look g-great, Anna" I said blushing.

"Where's your costume at?" Anna asked curious.

"Oh um it's in my backpack. I'll get change in one of the bathrooms" I said gesturing to the convention center.

"I can't wait to see you in your costume" Anna said bouncing up and down.

I take her by the hand to get our badges before walking inside towards the bathroom where others that were changing into their costume and check the stalls to see which one was open before walking inside. I quickly changed into my Poison Ivy costume before pulling my hair into a wig cap then putting on the long wavy red wig on after walking out to the sink to apply the green eye shadow and red lipstick. I walk out of the restroom to see Anna standing a few feet away taking pictures from fans, holding a baseball bat which I don't remember her bringing when she turns, looking my way and her eyes widen, zoning in on solely me as walks towards me. Before I knew it, I'm caught in an intense knee weakening, passionate, breathtaking, steamy lip-lock that causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head but I snapped out of it by loud wolf whistles and cat-calls. I feel the heat seep into my cheek as Anna grins at me, wrapping her arms around my waist as she waves at everyone who started snapping pictures at us.

"I think that we might have started something" I whispered into her ear.

"Have you seen us? We're extremely hot together and I'm pretty sure that we've given something for these guys to remember for weeks" Anna said grinning.

"I think you're right about that" I said gigging.

"Oh and you're look beautiful" Anna said kissing my cheek.

"I think I got the idea when you kissed me"

"I couldn't help myself. Green is definitely your color and your ass looks amazing in those tights" Anna said lightly smacking my ass.

"Anna!"

"I love it when you say my name" Anna said chuckling.

"What am I going to do with you?" I said shaking my head.

"I could think of a few things" Anna said smirking.

I place one hand on Anna's cheek, turning it so she's looking at me as pulled her in for passionate kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip earning a loud moan as I hold close with the other. I pulled back to her teal eyes darken with lust as I smirk smug as I take her by the hand leading her further into the convention, looking at the different but it was taking longer than normal because people were stopping us to take pictures of us but I didn't mind too much because I knew that this would happen when cosplaying for conventions.

Honestly the cheerleader was enjoying the attention that she was receiving as I stopped at one of the booths to see that they have the issue of Superman that I'm missing of collection but I remembered that I only have enough money to buy food for today and tomorrow. _This really sucks ass. I really need that comic._ I place the comic down when someone comes up behind me, picking up it when I turned to see that it's Anna as she pays for the book as the seller puts in a plastic container before handing it to my girlfriend as she hands it to me.

"I'll pay you back"

"You don't have to pay me back" Anna said shaking her head.

"But I-"

"Just let you do this for you. I know that you're on a budget for this so I don't mind buying what you want besides we're on a date" Anna said kissing me on the lips.

"Okay, have it your way" I said laughing slightly.

"I knew that you'll see it my way" Anna said smirking.

"Right" I said playfully rolling my eyes.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 28


	29. Chapter 29

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 29

* * *

Today was the best date that I've ever been on because it combined my love of comic books and spending time with Anna in one and as an added bonus, we got to cosplay as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Although I think we might have started a shipping war with the Harley/Ivy fans and the Harley/Jokers shippers but it was still fun as I never taken some many pictures in my life as we stood in one place for almost an hour. By the time we got back to the dorms, we were ready to drop or at least I was while the cheerleader still seems to have energy to burn with her bag filled with comic and figurines that she brought earlier, feeling rather pleased with herself. I laughed quietly as I opened my door, allowing her to enter first when I noticed that Marshall was to be seen so I assume that she's with Liv meaning that I have a little more time before I'm bombarded with questions.

I flopped down on my bed, removing the red wig and wig cap sighing in relief as much I love going to conventions, they can take a lot energy out of you even if you're used to going as much I have but I'm glad that this something I could experience with my girlfriend. She's never really gotten into superheroes like I have but they hold a special place in my heart because they made surviving middle school and high school bearable and that I could be someone special even without the superpowers. I could do something great but I'm still figuring out I want to do with my life but I guess that I still have time to think of something. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I found myself staring into a pair of blue eyes when I realized that Anna's straddling my hips and her breasts are in full view before looking back up at her eyes but it was already too late. The cheer captain smirk smugly, leaning forward as her lips hovers over my own and I could breathe in her green apple body wash, making my head dizzy as I want nothing more than to close the distance between us.

"See something you like, Snowflake?" Anna husked out.

"Y-Yes"

"You can touch if you want to. I wouldn't mind" Anna said her fingers bushing against my stomach.

My mind short circuited at the moment when Anna offered to allow me to touch her breasts but I'm not sure if I should because I don't know if she's truly comfortable with it. _I doubt that Anna would offer if she wasn't but that doesn't mean that I should, right? I love to touch them but I…_ I didn't finish my line of thought when two hands guides my own to a pair of perky breasts underneath a leather vest, my breath hitch slightly as I give them a testing squeeze and rewarded with a small moan. The beauty above crashes our lips together in a heated kiss, sending tingles throughout my body while teasing the crease of my lips with her tongue, asking for permission which is quickly granted.

I continue fondling Anna's breasts while our tongues danced in a slow and sensual dance, not in a rush or to dominant each other as there was nothing I would want more than to continue this but it came to an end when the door sudden opens. Our attention shifts to the three girls standing in front of us with different expressions on their faces while my girlfriend scrambles to right ourselves but it did nothing to stop Nala and Marshall from laughing their butts off while Liv pulls them out of the room by their collars. I clear my throat to break the awkwardness creeping between us while the cheerleader laughs nervously before turning her attention towards me, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I had fun today" Anna said smiling.

"Me too and thank for taking me"

"You're welcome but we're still going tomorrow" Anna said excitedly.

"We are?" I asked surprised.

"Of course we are. I want you to show why you like comics so much and I want to learn more because it's important to you. You're important to me" Anna said kissing me on the cheek.

"You're important to me too but I think that we should skip cosplaying cause I don't know if I can handle starting another shipping war" I laughed.

"I don't know. I thought that it was fun but I get it. Sleep well, Elsa" Anna said kissing me on the lips.

"You too" I said smiling goofily.

It wasn't even two second before Marshall comes barraging in and demanding answers via the roommate code but I couldn't care less because I was going to tell her regardless. By the time I finished my story, the artist snickers before telling me that I'm so sprung but it doesn't matter if I am or not cause I know what we have is special… okay I might be a little sprung but hey no one's complaining. I went to bed early to get through the rest of the convention and quickly found sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow but it didn't last long as someone knocks on my door. I pulled myself out of my bed to answer it to find standing behind it with a smile that would rival the sun in her short sleeve forest green hoodie and a small black backpack as I turned to look at the alarm clock on my nightstand.

It reads seven-thirty and I guess that the cheerleader wants to get a head start as her excitement is appreciated, allowing her to come inside but I motioned for her to keep it down since my roommate's still sleeping. I quickly get dressed in a black tank top, a blue/black flannel shirt and jean shorts before making sure that I have everything prior to leaving, taking the cheer captain's hand in my own. We leave the dorms and hop on the bus as my girlfriend wraps her arm around her shoulders, lacing our fingers together and I place a quick kiss on her temple. It feel so surreal that I have the girl of my dreams and she returns my feelings. Things couldn't get any better as we get off of the bus before Anna drags off into the convention center, bobbing and waving through people confusing as to where she was taking me and when I asked, she smiles and says that it's a surprise.

I didn't think anything of it until we get in a rather long line as it wraps around the corner as the cheerleader bounces up and down excitedly before turning to face me as it's obvious that she's barely containing her excitement. I laugh as I wrap an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close and kiss her fully on the lips as we waited for almost half an hour before the line started moving. Anna opens her backpack to pull out a poster from her backpack as her excitement wafts off of her in waves now and I have no idea what's this line is about but it must be big deal as we get closer and closer to the front of the line. I couldn't believe it as it's Gal Gadot who's playing in the Wonder Woman movie that's coming out soon and I just… I just my brain just couldn't comprehend any of this and there she is.

 _Oh my Odin! oh my Odin! Oh my Odin! There she is! Superwoman!_ We reached the front of the line, Gal looks at us with a warm smile on her face as Anna nervously asks her to sign her poster for her and was so nice, signing it before offering to take a picture with us as we squealed like the fan girls that we are. Gal wraps her arm around the both of us as the security guy snaps the picture both of our phones before returning them as the actresses tells us to enjoy the rest of the convention. We walked out of the room in a daze before snapping out of it as I pulled into my still dazed girlfriend into a searing kiss that she quickly returns cause in this moment, I have never been more attracted than I am right now.

"Hey it's the Harley and Ivy cosplayers from yesterday"

We turned to see Lilo but this time she's without her partner in crime/best friend Stitch in Monster From the Deep Lagoon costume as the fourteen year old alien/monster enthusiast was someone that Anna met waiting in line at one of the food trucks. They got to talking and before long, they traded numbers but I'm not surprised as the cheerleader's a social butterfly, making friends with just about everyone. We learned that Lilo's from Kauai, Hawaii as her older sister Nani got a better job in town while taking care of her and her friend Stitch who never said where he was from but he's a bit of a rambunctious prankster. The two have been inseparable since they were six year old and how they get along reminded me a lot of how Anna and I were at that age.

"Hey Lilo" Anna said hugging the cosplayer. "Where's Stitch?"

"He's with his girlfriend Angel" Lilo said sticking her tongue out.

"Oh come on, she can't be that bad" I said chuckled.

"She's practically stealing my best friend from me, the she-devil" Lilo said crossing her arms and stomping her foot.

"I know that it's difficult to not spending time with your friend all the time but that doesn't mean that you and Angel can't be friends" I said ruffling her hair. "Who knows you two might even find something you'll have in common"

"Yeah right, what could I possibly have in common with a soul-sucking wretch like her?" Lilo huffed.

"Well I don't know a lot about alien and monster movies and you don't know a lot about cheerlead ring but we managed to become friends" Anna said wrapping her arm around Lilo's shoulders.

"We're not telling you to do anything extreme but just try. Think you can do that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I guess I can but I don't have to like it"

"Good girl because your chance has arrived" Anna said turning Lilo around.

A few feet away was Stitch with a sheepish look on his face, running his hand through his shaggy dyed dark blue hair in a red shirt with a girl around the same age as them with pink hair with two braids on either side of her face. We nudged her towards her friend in hopes that it might start them on the right and it wasn't long before they started talking as from bits and pieces, there's a movie preview of the remake for the newest Alien movie. Before long both girls were leaving their male counterpart in the dust and I was confident they'll be okay.

"Think Angel and Lilo can be friends?" Anna asked lacing our fingers together.

"I have a good feeling about it"

"So… there's convention for anime that's coming up in the summer and I was wondering if you want to go"

"You mean Anime Expo?" Anna nods. "The guys have been a few times and it's a huge convention. Like this but on a more massive scale, think you're ready to handle that"

"Oh please I was born ready and plus" Anna said pulling me in close. "I like seeing you in tights"

I gulped, laughing nervously as the cheerleader leads me deeper into the convention. _Oh boy_

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 29


	30. Chapter 30

Leaving It On The Ice ch. 30

* * *

Over the last few weeks now, everything's gotten rather hectic between practices, playing against other hockey teams, doing homework to keep up my grades up, and now that I got a job as a busboy at the campus pizzeria thanks to Hans putting in a good word for me. It doesn't feel like I have a lot of free time to much of anything since I'm too tired from work and practice that I haven't had a lot of time to spend with time with Anna and be the good girlfriend to her. I want to be able to buy her nice things enough she's not with me because of the things that I could buy her but I want to be able to get her something.

I'm working another late shift at the pizzeria as there's a few people here, just relaxing with their friends and grabbing a bite to eat as it's getting close to where we have to close it to public although we do still make deliveries for where students are having late night study sessions. Nala and Marshal still tease me and my girlfriend about what happened in my dorm before Simba showed me the fan fiction that two of them wrote about us as Harley Quinn and Ivy in an alternative universe and to make matters worse, it has a shit ton of reviews online.

No matter how much I asked them to take it down, they wouldn't as they continue writing the story and more than often using our lives as writing material but thankfully no one else has connected the dots back to the two of us. I was putting a pepperoni pizza in the oven as I turned around to see Anna standing at the counter with Ariel who had started showing as she was allowed to finish out the school year since she wasn't due to give up mid-July as far as I was told. Eric's doing his best to be a good baby daddy and take care of his responsibilities and making sure that the cheerleader has everything that she needs for when the baby comes by taking on a part time job as a pool cleaner. I've seen Ariel a lot more since she started having craving although she's more than often crying while she eats about gaining weight and that she's getting fat although I reassured on multiple occasions that she's not getting fat but helping ensure that the baby gets all the nutrients that it needs to be healthy.

"Hello ladies, what can I get you?" I asked smiling.

"One large pepperoni with mushrooms, sausage, and extra cheese" Ariel said tapping her chin in think if she wanted anything else.

"Want cheesy breadsticks with that? A two liter Spite?" I said jokingly.

"You read my mind" Ariel said grinning.

I chuckled quietly as I pushed in the taller redhead's order and tell her that it was going to be a ten minute wait as I was about to ask Anna what she wanted to order, she grabs me by my work shirt and pulls me into a heated, lingering kiss that sends shiver down my spine. The head cheerleader pulls back somewhat, looking at me through half-lidded eyelids then licks my top lip as I look around to see if my boss was around because the last thing that I want is to get fired for making out with my girlfriend during my shift.

"Anna, I'm at work"

"I know but I haven't gotten a chance to kiss in the last two days and you're addicting" Anna giggles.

"I know that I've been rather busy with work and practice but I promise to I'll find a balance" I said smiling apologetically.

"I know that you will but please don't overexerted yourself" Anna said stroking my cheek.

"I promise. Are you coming to the Friday night?" I asked curious.

"You know it, I wouldn't miss it for the world and I'll be in the stands, cheering for my sexy girlfriend" Anna said with a wink.

Anna has been to every one of my games including the away games even she refuses to tell me how she's managing it but she's probably the loudest one in the stand, carrying a sign that says 'GO Elsa! GO POLA BEARS!'. I'm makes happy that Anna cheering me on as the cheerleader has gotten very into the sport, yelling for someone to break a bone or lose a tooth when a fight breaks although it can be rather frightening at times. The team that we're facing this time is rather fierce as I heard that the school's star player has sent several opposing teams' players to the infirmary with excessive force but it's had to tell in a sport like hockey was counts as excessive force as the Grizzly Bears are so far undefeated.

I know that we're gonna have to step our game if we want to win as I pulled the pizza out of the stove, placing it in the container before grabbing everything that Ariel ordered as she gives me the money and I ring her up then puts her change in my tip jar. She waves as the head cheerleader follows her out but not without giving me a quick kiss on the cheek as she jogs to catch with her retreating friend when Hans comes around to close up the shops as our boss Gustavo calls us into his office. The two of us look at each other nervously, wondering what he could want with us before hesitantly poking our heads through the open door to see the overweight man sitting in his desk chair, gesturing to the two empty chair in front of his desk.

"D-Did we do something wrong, boss man?" Hans asked nervously. "Are we being fired?"

"What? Of course not" Gustavo said frowning slightly as we sigh in relief. "I wanted to let you two know that I have been reviewing your work over the last few weeks and I am very impressed with your work ethic as I don't normally see such hard workers in young people nowadays"

"Thank you sir" I said feeling rather proud.

"Which is why I'm promoting the both of you to manager, you'll still work the same hours as you normally do but there's a dollar seventy-five an hour pay raise. Would this be something you would be interested in?" Gustavo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Heck yeah, we're interested" We said grinning.

"Great, now get outta here and take the weekend off cause I know that you've covering for those slackers Seth and Tony" Gustavo said chuckling.

He didn't have to tell a second time as I couldn't believe that I just got promoted but Dad always told me that a little bit of work hard always pays off in the end as Hans walks me back to the girls' dorm. We agreed to meet up tomorrow with the guys to shoot some hoops as I walked to my room to find Nala and Marshall sitting in front of the TV watching Bob's Burgers as there's notes sprawled on the floor while the artist has her laptop in her lap.

"Aww the blonde half of our success" Marshall said grinning.

"You know that you two aren't right for you're doing. What if someone connects back to me and Anna?" I said glaring at the both of them.

"You'll be bigger stars than normal" Marshall said shrugging her shoulders.

"No one's connect the dots unless they're WAY in-between the lines and most people aren't really gonna bother with that crap and besides we didn't make Harvey and Ivy too much like you or they'll get too OOC" Nala said waving off my concern.

"OOC?" I asked confused.

"Out of character, it's say fan fiction lingo" Marshall said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower to get rid of the pizza smell" I said grabbing some clothes and towel.

"Oh yeah, I was gonna tell you that you smell delicious" Marshall laughs.

Nala smacks Marshall upside the head as ever since I stated working at the pizzeria, the pizza jokes have been rolling in and it was funny at first but now it's just getting rather annoying. I showered and re-braided my hair before walking out to hear the end of would-be writers' conversation about something doing prom-prosals for the sufficient others.

"Prom-prosals? What are those?" I asked curious.

"It's a proposal for prom and it's what you call when ask someone to go to the junior prom with you. It's the day after the hockey play-off finals, didn't you know?" Nala asked raising an eyebrow.

"What?! No! Fuck, it's two weeks and I haven't ask Anna to go with me yet" I said running my hand through my hair.

"Well you better ask her soon cause I already ask Liv to go with me" Marshall said looking at me upside down.

"Did you ask Simba already?" I asked turning to Nala.

"Last week but don't worry, you have nothing to worry about. Anna'll say yes when you ask her but I suggest that you ask soon though"

 _How am I going to ask her to the Junior Prom?_

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 30


	31. Chapter 31

Leavin It On The Ice ch. 31

* * *

When Ariel invites me to hang out with her, I thought that it was a little out of the blue because the us don't normally interaction with each other very much. We talk occasionally since she comes to the pizzeria to order pizza and I will often ask if she's okay or if she needs anything but she'll shake her head, turning down the offer to say that she's fine. I know that Eric's trying his best to provide for his unborn child and he's not one to ask for help or taking it when offered as the guys and myself have offered numerous times to help pay for the medical bills. The marine enthusiast had told us that providing for his girlfriend is his responsibility and his responsibility alone with a small smile as he wouldn't feel right asking us friend to help. Flynn slapped him upside the head proceeded to give him the third degree about setting his pride aside long to accept help from his family and that he's taking care of Ariel as it's our responsibility to take care of him.

We nodded in agreement as I know Eric's family is helping as much as they could but they're all the way in Denmark so there was only so much that they could do. The marine enthusiast got a little misty-eyed but just this once we didn't give him a hard time about it but we knew that he appreciated the sentiment behind it. The cheerleader stops walking all of a certain as I notice that we're standing in the middle of the quad and it's rather crowded today before she tells me to wait here because she had forgotten something back in her dorm. I shrugged it off, not thinking anything of it as a light breeze passes through for a moment as I smile slightly while the sun is shining out before my thoughts goes to a certain head cheerleader. _Today seems like a good day to ahng out but I still need to think a good prom-posal. Considering that Anna's the head cheerleader, she deserves something's amazing and special._

I spent the better part of the week thinking how to ask Anna to Junior Prom but nothing that I have came up with doesn't seem special or amazing enough and I have trying Nala and Marshall for help, not that they were helpful in the slightest. Eric had already ask his girlfriend, naturally Simba and Nala were going together, Marshall with Olivia and Hercules with Meg but the rest of the guys are going stag as far as I knew. Flynn brags that he's has a plethora of options and having to think long and hard as which lucky lady that's going to have the pleasure of going with Flynn Ryder to Junior prom. In my honest opinion, I think that he's just blowing hot air as he normally does but I'm going to burst his bubble… this time which I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sounds of drums playing. I look up to see the marching band file into the quad.

 _I didn't know that the band had a performance schedule for today._ Suddenly the cheerleading squad comes into view, pom-poms shaking while doing flips and tricks as I always thought that they were amazing as I look for a certain cheerleader but she was nowhere in sight. I frown slightly but enjoy the performance nonetheless and by the end of it, each of the cheerleader was holding up a sigh with a letter on the front of us, spilling out something. 'Will You Go To Prom With Me, Elsa?' was spelled out as Anna comes into view with a shy smile on her beautiful freckled face, shifting from one foot to another with the quad filled with silent anticipation. I never thought about the head cheerleader asking me to prom but it's obvious that she put a lot of thought and effort into putting this together as it donned on me that Ariel tricked me into coming here.

I walk over towards the nervous girl, lifting her chin so she was looking up at me as I lean in, pressing my lips against hers passionately before pulling back slightly only for her to blindly chase after me.

"I would love to go with you to prom" I said smiling.

"Oh my god, I was so nervous that you would say no" Anna said letting out a sigh of relief.

"I was trying for almost a week to think of something amazing way to ask you to go with me" I said nuzzling my nose against hers.

"You two are insanely cute that it's almost sickening" Meg chimes with her arms crossed, teasingly.

"Whatever you say Meg" I said rolling my eyes playfully.

"I can't wait for prom" Anna said bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"This is a first time going to school event with an actual date" I said wrapping my arm around Anna's shoulders, pulling her in close. "I have to say that I'm pretty excited myself"

A sad look flashes over Anna's face before smiling happily, stepping on her tippy-toes to kiss me on the cheek before leaving with Meg to talk to the squad about something before promising to call me later tonight. I don't know what that was all about but I knew that the cheerleader will talk to me about whatever's bothering in her own time so I won't worry for now as I have to met up with Hans for our shift at the pizzeria. It's a relief of having my girlfriend ask me to prom instead of the other way around and the fact that she didn't in one of the most public place on campus was amazing as it was an added bonus that she was nervous about asking me is adorable. I walk to the back to get changed into my uniform when the basketball player walks in and I had ask him I any lucky girl catch his fancy lately causing him to blush, smirking at this new information as I tried for almost an hour to find out him to tell me who this girl is.

No dice and when I asked him if he was going to Junior Prom, this really sad look appears on his face before smiling slightly, shaking his head to say that he's have the time to go since he doesn't have a date to go with. When I asked Hans why he didn't have a date since I never seen him with a decent amount of groupies fawning over him so he explained to me that those girls weren't actually interested in him other than his good looks or that he was loaded. None of them were interest in looking past that and the basketball player was okay with that until he met Anna as she was the only person that cared the real him as he admitted that he wasn't a very good boyfriend to her. Hans runs his hand through his hair and I could tell that he's regrets his actions in the past and he wasn't the nicest guy as my friends and I dislike him because he went of his way to make our lives a living hell.

I know that I've forgiven the basketball player for it and it's up to the guys if they want to forgive me or not as I know that Kristoff and him have the biggest issues which I never understood. I know that the basketball player can get under the bulky hockey player's quicker than anyone else and he seem to enjoy the attention as the longer that I think about their interactions together, the more that I am starting to pick up on little things. Then it hit me as the looks and the jabs at Kristoff as to why none of Hans' never working out as I turned to my coworker before I could say anything to him, the dinner rush comes in and we was swamp with orders. It was awhile before everything finally calms down as we took our break in the break room to have Seth and Tony cover the store front for awhile and this was my chance to talk to the basketball player about his feelings. Hans were slumped in his chair with his head resting on the table with his eyes closed as I sit across from him.

"Hans?"

"Hmmm?"

"We need to talk" I said nervously biting my lip.

"About what?" Hans asked opening his eyes to look up at me.

"About your feelings for Kristoff"

Hans shot up so fast that he nearly fell out of his chair before quickly looking around the empty room for anyone could possibly overhear what I just said but I knew that no one was going to. I don't know if he ever told anyone about this feelings that he's having or even if he fully realizes that he may be gay as I know that it's not easy to come out to someone nor is it easy to come to terms with our sexuality. My family and friends have always been supportive of me so I don't have the slightest clue as to what the basketball is going through but if it is true that he's gay or bisexual or even just have feelings solely for the bulky hockey player than I'll be there for him.

"What the hell? What makes you think that I have feeling for Reindeer Boy? Which I don't by the way" Hans said glaring at me.

"Hans please don't call Kristoff that because I won't stand here while you insult him but from what you've told me and from what I have pieced together regarding your interactions over the years. That's the conclusions that I have drawn and if that is the case than you can trust me enough not to disclose to anyone else, you have my word on that but if I am wrong then tell me and we will pretend that this conversation never happen" I said placing my hand on his shoulder. "Hans, I am your friend and I want you know that I will be there for you no matter what. All I ask is for you to be honest with me"

I could tell that he's struggling and I could see the conflicting emotions on his face as he runs his hand through his hair before sitting down his chair.

"Yeah, I have feelings for Rein-Kristoff. I didn't even know what I was feeling for him and it scared me. Hell, it still scares me and I didn't know that I was even…" Hans swallows thickly as I reached over to hold his hand. "Ya know and honestly you're the only person that I ever told. I know that he hates my guts and I don't stand a snowball's hell with him"  
"I wouldn't say that he hates your guts per sa" I said as he gives me a 'Really, Elsa? Seriously' look. "Okay, he still holds a grudge against you but you have gotten better. Maybe you two can talk and I happen to know that he's going stag to the Junior Prom"

"Elsa no, I cant" Hans said shaking his head. "I'm not ready"

"I'm not telling to reveal your feelings for him or anything like that but what I am saying is that this could your opportunity to get closer to him as friends"

"I don't know" Hans sighs.

"You'll never know if you don't try but I'm happy" I said smiling.

"Why?" Hans asked confused.

"You trusted me enough to tell me your secret and it's a big deal to come out to someone so thank you"

"Thank you for… just not turning your back on me. I mean you have every right to do so but you didn't and I appreciate that" Hans said smiling.

"No problem, come on we have work to do"

"Fine but I'm not happy about it" Hans said pushing himself out of his chair.

"If we want to be able to pay our tux rentals then we need to work" I said working out of the break room.

"I never agreed on going"

"You don't have a choice, Westerguard and there's no way that I'm taking no for answer" I said smirking.

"Whatever Frost, whatever you say" Hans said playfully rolling his eyes.

* * *

I am over the moon right now as I managed to pull off my prom-posal to Elsa without anything wonky and said yes to it even the girls reassured me that she would but I could help feeling nervous. _Would she hate it? Would she think that it was stupid? Was it not big enough?_ When the blonde player walked over towards me, it felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest but my fear was unfounded when she kisses me like I was the only person that mattered and agreed to be my date. Meg thought that it was dumb to go through this much trouble to ask someone to prom since Elsa and I are already dating but I need to show my girlfriend that I'm equally invested in this relationship as she is. I can't have her do everything so I used what I knew what available to me and what I am best as I told the squad what I was planning to do as they were more than willing to help out.

Running through the routine over and over as Ariel convince the marching to keep me since she's on good terms since at least two of her sisters were in band in the pervious years so it was easy enough to get them to do me this small favor. When the day when either one of us had to attend class was the day I wanted to pull this on off and when Elsa said yes, I knew that I needed to make Junior Prom an magical night for her. When the hockey player told Meg that this was going to be the first social event that she'll have a date, it sadden me that the entire time we could have gone to Freshman and Sophomore Prom if I had realized her feelings sooner but I don't think I would've realized my own feelings. None of that matter now because we can only look forward and I can't wait to go because I have to look for the perfect dress and the right shoes to impress my girlfriend but I couldn't help worry about her.

She has a game right before the dance against another team and so far, she's only gotten a few minor injuries but with the rumors about of the opposing team's players especially one that he's put a few of opposing team's players in the hospital. I know that hockey is a brutal sport but the last thing that I want to happen is the blonde hockey player getting hurt but I guess that I'll just have to wait and see how things progress. When the day of Junior Prom, I found the dress that hugs my curves perfectly and Tiana agreed to do my makeup as well as my hair while the teacher decided to cancel classes for the day, no clue as to why but I wasn't about to question it. I wanted to spend this day with Elsa but she got stuck in having a last minute practice with the team before the game starts and the Polar Bears from Carnal High arrived one of the guy looked as huge as a mountain and like they've been feeding him bricks.

A feeling of dread washes over me while seeing that this someone that my girlfriend is gonna have to go up against and I could only tell that could possibly happen makes me nauseous as I head quickly towards the ice rank. I run as fast as I could, bursting through the doors to see that they had just finish up practice for now as I rush over to Elsa, wrapping my arms around her waist and burying my head into her chest.

"Anna, what's the matter? You're shaking" Elsa asked worried.

"I s-saw"

"You saw what?" Elsa asked confused.

"One of the guys that you're playing against and he's huge, Elsa. I don't mean just really muscular but this guy's like a animal and I don't want you going up against him. There's already a rumor going around that he's already put other players in the hospital. Please Elsa, please I don't want you getting hurt" I said tears streaming down my face.

"Anna"

"Please Elsa, don't play. I don't want to lose you" I said shaking my head.

"You won't lose me but I can't promise you that I won't get hurt. Adam wouldn't put me on the ice if he didn't think that I couldn't handle myself but I will promise that I will talk to him, okay" Elsa said gently wiping my tears with the pads of her fingers.

"O-Okay"

It doesn't make feel but there's nothing that I can really do about it as I know that I can talk Adam out of not allowing Elsa to play in this game but I can hope that nothing too bad will happen. When it was finally time for the game to start, I was anxious to say the least as it started off okay so far but thing can quickly change as I flinch every start another played slams my girlfriend into the sides of the rink. As the game progresses, the score stayed at 2-0 with the Polar Bears in the lead, stopping the team from scoring and it was frustrating but at least that beast of a player hasn't been put in the yet so I have faith. The guys are working harder than they ever have and Kristoff manages to turn the game around when he does a fake out, hitting the puck into the opposing team's goal and it wasn't long before the score is all tied up by the end of the second period.

They only needed one more goal in order to win and I'm already sitting at the edge of seat because of the anticipation as the Polar Bear which out one of their players with that beast casing my heart to drop. He looked at the team like they were pieces of meat, ready to be devoured as he points at Elsa like she's the one that he wanted most and I knew in that moment that this isn't going to end well. The third period starts and immediately that beast slams into the blonde hockey player as hard as he could before moving down the ice with the puck in his possession while the team tries to stop him. They struggled to put a stop to him but it was almost like they were annoying flies that he didn't even give a second glance to before shooting the puck into the goal. As the time on the clock wines down, every hit from this guy that Elsa receives from this guy causes me to wince painfully as I yell at the referee about excessive force but I'm being ignored.

I wish that Adam would switch my girlfriend out because this is starting to become unbearable to watch and it making me worry more about her health but when the time runs out, the score's 8-4. I knew that this defeat is gonna be hard on the team but at least no one needed to be sent to the hospital but I knew that the hockey player is gonna be rather bruised for the next week or so when the beast decided to sweep his stick underneath Elsa's skates causing her to fall hard onto the ice, something in me snapped. Before I knew it, I run all the down to the rink to give that moron a piece of my mind when a pair of arms wraps around my waist, holding me back as I looked over my shoulder to see the face of my girlfriend. I calm down slightly but I still want to rip this guy a new asshole but for the time being, I'm okay with I don't have to worry seeing her being carried off of the ice on a gurney as I turned in her arms to place kisses on her face.

"I told you that I would be fine" Elsa said smiling.

"Maybe so but I still have a right to worry over your well being" I said lightly pinching her cheek.

I just glad that this whole ordeal is over and done with and the real fun begin as we go our separate ways to get ready as I shower, comb through my hair, brush my teeth before putting on the forest green strapless dress with three inch black heels. Tiana styles my hair into loose curls flowing over my shoulders before doing my makeup, giving me a smoke eye and applying mascara to make my eyes pop when someone knocks on the door. I open it to see Elsa standing behind it, wearing a short sleeve artic blue dress shirt, a cute little bowtie, slacks and black shoes while holding a bouquet of pink and purple flowers with a shy smile on her face. I smile happily, taking the flowers to put them in water before wrapping my arms around her neck and her kissing gently on the lips then heading off to the gym where the dance was being held.

I could see that most of the couples and people who have dates or hanging with friends dancing on the floor while I see Kristoff, Flynn and Jim hanging off to the side talking about who knows what when Hans nervously walks up the taller blonde boy with his hands in his pocket. Elsa looks at the pair apprehensively and I knew that there has been some bad blood between in the past but it seems that they put it behind but I couldn't see why she looks so worried. When I asked her about it, the hockey player says that she made a promise to friend not to tell anyone and that something that I love about my girlfriend as she truly values her friendships. We meet up with Eric and Ariel who seem to be really having fun as I know that the last few weeks have been tough with the baby and getting things for its arrivals while there have been a few people making comments or pointing at them.

They know that they have us and our friends backing them so this is one of the few nights that they don't have to worry about being parents and just be normal teenagers as we danced to a few songs. We talked to our friends, taking some pictures, making jokes as Elsa's smile happily and I could tell that she was having a good time before leading me onto the dance floor as a slow song plays.

"Having a good time?" I asked curious.

"Yeah even if I'm still a little sore from the game" Elsa said kissing my temple. "Thank you"

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Just being you and don't think that I didn't notice that you were trying make sure that I was having a good time" Elsa said smirking knowingly.

"Guilty" I said giggling slightly.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I said kissing her on the lips.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole the Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 31


End file.
